


Single Wolf Female

by alexjauregui



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Adaptation, Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Kara G!P, Werewolves, Wolf Kara, Wolf Lena
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexjauregui/pseuds/alexjauregui
Summary: Lena needs an Alpha ... any Alpha ... to prevent her herd from being usurped by the lustful Mon-El. As a last resort, she enrolls in the Midnight Liaisons dating service, never expecting to find the alpha she is looking for. She certainly did not expect Kara Danvers, a relaxed stranger, attractive and sexy, who claims to be an Alpha.Although Lena has one more problem ... she is a virgin. And the Alpha female of a wolf pack always belongs to an Alpha by right. Luckily for her, Kara is available. But will she be enough to help save her pack ... or is she too weak to be the Alpha she needs?*Español*Lena necesita un Alfa... cualquier Alfa ... para evitar que su manada sea usurpada por el lujurioso Mon-El. Como último recurso, se inscribe en el servicio de citas Midnight Liaisons, sin esperar nunca que encontraría al alfa que ella busca. Ella desde luego no se esperaba a Kara Danvers, una relajada forastera, atractiva y sexy, que asegura ser un Alfa. Aunque Lena tiene un problema más... ella es virgen. Y la hembra Alfa de una manada de lobos siempre pertenece a un Alfa por derecho. Por suerte para ella, Kara está disponible.





	1. Chapter 1

 

1

 

 

 

Había ciertas cosas que se esperaban de una hembra lobo alfa: cuidar de la manada, ejercer el liderazgo, dominar el cambio a lobo con facilidad. Apaciguar al macho alfa. Dominar a las hembras de la manada.

¿Rellenar un perfil de citas para mujeres solas? No está en la lista. Ni siquiera cerca.

Para empeorar las cosas, yo estaba vergonzosamente enojada al llenar el perfil. Mordí la punta de mi pluma con vigor mientras releía la línea de preguntas del formulario, aborreciendo el proceso con cada fibra de mi lobuno ser.

Soy un ___________ buscando un _____________.

Mi cerebro completó con lo obvio. Soy una idiota buscando una pista, o de lo contrario no estaría aquí. En cambio, escribí “mujer” y “hombre” en los espacios en blanco y luego fruncí el ceño. ¿Podría ser más vaga? Los taché y escribí sobre ellos: “mujer lobo” y “compañero”.

La siguiente pregunta era aún peor. Tipo de cuerpo: __________.

¿Qué diablos es lo que querían allí? ¿Talla? ¿Altura? ¿Mujer? ¿Loba?

¿Viva? ¿O era lo que yo quería en un hombre? ¿Podría calificar “respirando”? Resistí el impulso de gruñirle al papel y coloqué el extremo de la pluma en mi boca de nuevo, mordiendo fuertemente con ansiedad.

La mujer sentada frente a mí en el pequeño escritorio dejó de escribir y me dio una leve sonrisa.

—¿Tienes una pregunta sobre el formulario? —Su mirada se desvió a la pluma destrozada en mi boca, y luego de vuelta a mi cara.

Ups. Seguía olvidando que las empleadas de Midnight Liaisons eran humanas. No era de extrañar que ella estuviera tan incómoda a la vista de un lobo con un juguete masticable. Enseguida saqué del bolígrafo de mi boca y le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Sólo estaba pensando.

—¿Acerca del formulario?

—Sí. Yo, um, quiero asegurarme de que mis respuestas son correctas.

—Tómate tu tiempo. —Regresó de nuevo a lo que estaba escribiendo con una sonrisa muy suya, y mi estimación de ella subió a un nivel superior.

Como siempre los seres humanos se asustaban fácilmente, pero ella parecía menos perturbada por mi actitud que los demás. Llevaba una expresión distraída en su cara redonda y parecía de mi edad. Excepto que yo estaba vistiendo pantalones vaqueros y una andrajosa camiseta de Star Wars y mi cabello era una fibrosa, mopa descuidada de ondas de color marrón obscuro.

 

Ella, por otro lado, estaba vestida con un suéter de color rosa bebé, falda negra, y su pelo recogido en una larga cola de caballo marrón. No usaba perfume, lo que me permitió percibir el más ligero olor de were-puma sobre ella a pesar del empalagoso olor humano.

A juzgar por las fotos en su escritorio (la mayoría de ellas eran de ella con sus brazos alrededor de un gran gato salvaje) o estaba casada con un cambiador o le gustaban los animales peligrosos. Iba a apostar por la primera, dado que ella trabajaba en una agencia de citas para cambiadores.

Interesante. No le prestaba mucha atención a las cosas fuera de la política de hombre lobo, pero no me di cuenta de que la Alianza —o lo que fuera que se llamaran a sí mismos— tenía permitido ese tipo de cosas. Los humanos eran por lo general vistos como... bueno, un poco... inoportunos. No del todo insalubres, pero no del todo dignos de notar, tampoco.

La mujer miró por encima de mí con una sonrisa ligeramente irónica que me tranquilizó.

—No creo que tengamos a tu manada en nuestra base de datos, ¿es la primera vez que te has registrado en cualquier negocio relacionado con la Alianza?

Apreté el papel con fuerza, la pluma destrozada agarrada entre mis dedos.

—La manada Savage es muy... tradicional. Esta es mi primera vez aplicando en una agencia de citas. Ustedes son el único servicio del que conozco que trata con cambiadores, y no hay manera de que me empareje con un... —la palabra murió en mi garganta.

Iba a decir “humano” porque, bueno, olían de manera muy humana y no entendían a los cambiadores. Salir en una cita con uno sería como salir con su extraño primo Ralphie. Eso apestaría a desesperación y sería el hazme reír de toda la comunidad. No importaba cuán difícil lo tuvieras para el baile, nunca te rebajabas al nivel de Ralphie. Pero entonces eché un vistazo a las fotos felices sobre su escritorio. En una, el puma lamía su cara mientras ella reía hacia la cámara.

¿Tal vez la Alianza estaba haciéndose más tolerante hacia los humanos?

Quiero decir, ésta parecía agradable. Ella no podía evitar que hubiera nacido humana. Supuse.

—La primera vez —repetí—. Los lobos solo salen con lobos.

Ella me dio una mirada gentil y asintió hacia el formulario en mi mano que se estaba arrugando alrededor de los bordes con mi manejo brusco.

—¿Sobre qué tienes una pregunta?

Bajé el formulario y apunté a una línea en particular. Noté mientras señalaba que había triturado el extremo de plástico de la pluma con mis dientes. Probablemente tenía azul sobre toda mi boca ahora.

—Um —dije incómodamente, limpiándome el labio con la manga de mi camisa—. Dice “estado” aquí... ¿quieres decir como alfa, ¿no?

Ella parpadeó hacia mí, con sus ojos ligeramente como de búho en su pálido rostro.

—¿Alfa? Oh. No. Normalmente no le pedimos eso a nuestros clientes. — Ella tomó el papel de mí mano y lo estudió—. Es para “soltero” o “buscando contactos” o “en una relación” o cosas así. Así la gente sabe mirando tu perfil qué exactamente quieres hacer al contactar con ellos.

—Oh. —Miré hacia abajo al papel. Bueno, eso era tonto. E inútil. Debía haber sido acerca del estatus en la manada, no creación de contactos—. Soltera.

Ella me sonrió de nuevo, la misma sonrisa tímida casi reacia.

—No veo por qué no podríamos preguntar sobre el estatus en la manada —dijo con una voz enérgica que desmentía su delicado y femenino suéter y los ojos muy abiertos—. Tiene sentido. No tenemos una gran cantidad de lobos, siento decirlo. Sería fácil actualizar los formularios sin embargo. —Ella parecía intrigada por ese pensamiento.

—Genial —ofrecí, sin saber qué más decir. Así que ella no conseguía muchos lobos. O eso era un código para “tú eres el único lobo perdedor que tengo” o estaba mintiendo para hacerme sentir mejor. Claro que esperaba que fuera la opción dos.

—Genial. Podemos completar el resto del formulario a medida que avancemos. Voy a empezar a crear tu perfil.

Asentí a medida que se giraba de nuevo a su ordenador y eché un vistazo a las cosas en su escritorio. Camila Cabello-Jauregui, decía la placa en su escritorio, y el nombre me sonaba vagamente familiar, pero no podía ubicarlo. La manada Savage estaba un poco aislada del resto del mundo últimamente.

¿Se suponía que debía saber quién era? El pensamiento me deprimió mientras me limpiaba mi labio, buscando secretamente restos de tinta azul. Vaya hembra alfa que era. El macho alfa moriría y yo en lugar de mantener a todos juntos, estaba cayendo a pedazos y buscando desesperadamente ayuda en una agencia de citas.

Ella comenzó a golpear su teclado.

—¿Así que estás interesada en otro lobo?

En realidad no, si estaba siendo honesta conmigo misma. Tenía tantas cosas en el plato ahora mismo que quería huir más que cualquier otra cosa. Quería un poco de tiempo para mí, tiempo para recrearme, para ser solo Lena, en lugar de la alfa Savage. La hermana de Lex. ¿Y estando en esta agencia de citas, viendo los carteles de parejas felices abrazándose? ¿Viendo las fotos de Camila con sus brazos alrededor del puma y la mirada de intensa felicidad en su rostro? Tal vez yo quería algo así.

Sólo que estaba sin de opciones.

—Síp. Necesito un hombre lobo.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y su larga cola de caballo se dejó caer sobre los papeles allí, enviándome otra ola de olor humano que me hacía cosquillas en fosas nasales.

—No tenemos una gran cantidad de lobos en la Alianza aún —murmuró, en voz baja, como si compartiera un secreto—. Hemos tenido algunos, eh, problemas de límites.

En otras palabras: los lobos no jugaban bien con otros que no eran lobos.

Yo ya lo sabía. Pero fingí ignorancia.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. —Ella lo meditó un momento, y luego añadió—: No son muy aficionados a mi esposa. Es un puma.

—Ah —dije, y volvió de nuevo al monitor, el miedo hizo estragos en mi estómago. Había cometido un error al venir aquí. Ningún lobo en su sano juicio se presentaría a una agencia de citas que era manejada por humanos y por cambia-gatos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo yo aquí? Frustrada, agarré mi bolso y comencé a tensarme.

—¿Así que estás buscando un alfa? —preguntó Camila con voz amigable—. ¿Ya que no estás interesada en salir fuera de las manadas de lobos?

—Sí. ¿Tienes alguno?

Esa espiral en mi estómago no era esperanza, ¿verdad?

Camila frunció los labios y luego giró la pantalla del monitor de nuevo hacia ella.

—Bueno, no lo sé con seguridad. Puedo llamar a todos los perfiles y pedirles su designación, y luego traer a mi experto para actualizar sus perfiles. El proceso puede durar unas pocas horas, pero si gustas, puedo conseguir terminarlo para el final del día. Como dije, no tenemos muchos lobos en nuestro sistema. Probablemente alrededor de una docena.

—Eso sería maravilloso —le dije, mientras sacaba mi tarjeta de débito—. ¿Cuánto más va a costar?

Ella negó con la cabeza hacia mí y me dio una leve sonrisa.

-Sin cargo. Pero tengo una petición.

Oh, aquí vamos... mis nervios aumentaron ligeramente.

-Si encuentras un alfa, me gustaría pedirles a ambos que hablaran con mi esposa sobre su manada posiblemente uniéndose a la Alianza.

Estamos buscando fortalecer nuestros lazos con los lobos locales y no parece conseguir un punto de apoyo en la puerta. No mucho, lo prometo. Sólo una cena y una discusión. Sin presión.

Ugh. Eso tenía todo el atractivo de un argumento de venta de tiempo compartido, pero quería desesperadamente la lista de alfas que me podía conseguir.

-Hecho.

Una hora más tarde, mi propio perfil fue publicado con una foto mala de mí que parecía más una ficha policial, una súplica para una cita, me conduje mi auto F150 para volver a Little Paradise, Texas.

Para el momento en que puse la camioneta en la entrada de la casa Savage, mi teléfono había sonado tres veces. Dejé que todo fuera al correo de voz, cada timbre llenándome de miedo.

Si uno de los miembros de la manada me necesitaba, mandarían un mensaje de texto. Trina los tenía a todos adictos a los mensajes de texto.

Sólo los extraños llamaban. Extraños y cobradores.

Las luces estaban apagadas mientras conducía hacia la entrada, pero una vez más, no hubo sorpresas. Desde la muerte de Lex, los chicos de la manada habían visto mi dolor, me habían visto luchar. Vieron la casa venirse bajo alrededor de mí. Habían encontrado maneras de ser escasos, de darme tiempo para llorar. Incluso Holly pasó la mayoría de las noches en dios-sabe-donde con el bebé Eddie, sólo para que yo pudiera tener un tiempo a solas. Todos estaban en una clase de equilibrio nervioso a mí alrededor. Como resultado, mi normalmente cálida y enorme casa se sentía fría y vacía.

Vaya alfa que era. Ni siquiera podía cuidar de mí misma, mucho menos de mi manada. Disgustada conmigo misma, salí del auto en el camino de grava.

El olor del aire de la tarde llevaba consigo la débil esencia de la lluvia, un gato callejero o dos, y el amargo olor de los cubos de basura alrededor de la parte trasera de la casa. Mentalmente me reprendí por no sacar los cubos, nunca lo había hecho antes. Lex se había encargado, y a mí se me olvidaba cuales eran los días en que pasaba el camión de la basura, cuáles no. Ahora tendría que oler leche vieja de dos semanas. Ugh. Mi nariz de lobo podía olerla todo el camino a través del patio.

Con mi auto en el garaje, me apresuré hacia la puerta principal, pisoteado los escalones de madera y pasando alrededor del porche envolvente de la casa de tres pisos de mi padre, y cerré firmemente la puerta detrás de mí.

No hubo ningún olor de alguien recientemente cerca, pero era difícil de decir, ya que mi casa siempre olía a lobos.

El interior de la casa era igualmente deprimente. Marchitos ramos de flores cubrían cada superficie, llenando el aire con el grueso almizcle de viejas rosas secas. No me había molestado en deshacerme de ellas aún, y por lo menos enmascaraban el olor de la basura afuera. Las paredes estaban al descubierto ahora, y siempre me sobresaltaba verlas y las manchas descoloridas en el papel tapiz.

Había removido todas las fotos de Lex después de que murió, igual que cuando mamá había bajado todas las fotos de papá cuando murió, y entonces hice lo mismo cuando mamá murió pocos meses más tarde.

A los hombres lobo no les gustaban mucho el cambio de rutinas. La casa era un desastre: lavandería amontonándose en todas las superficies, algunas mías, algunas pertenecientes a los chicos de la manada. Algunas eran de Lex, pero no me atrevía a tocarlas.

Lo mismo ocurría con los platos sucios y pilas de cajas de pizza: se apoderaron de cada pulgada de espacio libre en el salón. Lo ignoré todo.

Dentro de la casa, bajo el hedor de la podredumbre de flores, había un amargo olor almizclado en el aire que no podía ubicar. Lo noté mientras depositaba mis llaves y me dirigí a mi dormitorio.

Era muy sencillo y lo ignoré a medida que entré en mi estudio, moviéndome hacia mi computadora sentándome frente a mi escritorio. Probablemente era alguna otra cosa podrida. Yo no iba exactamente a ganar ningún premio de ama de casa del año por el momento.

Y aunque no quería, saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo y eché un vistazo a la pantalla.

Un mensaje de tres llamadas perdidas.

Los pelos en mi cuello se erizaron ante eso, y enseguida reprimí el gruñido que se elevó en la parte posterior de mi garganta.

Hice clic en el icono de "llamadas perdidas". Un número era el de Len llamando desde la cárcel. Probablemente quería saber cuándo sacaría su culo de ahí, y yo no tenía ninguna prisa sobre eso, no mientras no tuviera un macho alfa firmemente a la cabeza de la manada. Len tenía su ojo en la vieja posición de Lex, y yo no tenía muchas ganas de saltar en la cama con Len. Sólo la idea hizo que mi estómago se revolviera. La siguiente llamada fue de uno de los chicos -sorpresa, sorpresa- del número de Holly.

La más sensible de mi pequeña manada, se había estado sintiendo fuera del agua regularmente, y suponía que les estaba informando a los demás si yo ya había superado mi dolor.

Todavía no. No sabía si el dolor en mi pecho se iría algún día. Mi hermano -y co-líder de nuestra pequeña manada- había muerto. En un accidente de auto. Tan mundana cosa para pasarle a un hombre lobo, pero lo mató como a cualquier humano. Eso dejaba una sensación de malestar en mi estómago cada vez que pensaba en ello. Lo empujé al fondo de mi mente, resolviendo devolver la llamada a Holly prontamente.

Los otros querían saber qué estaba pasando con su manada, y con la próxima luna llena.

Para el momento en que la luna llena llegara en pocos días, yo tenía que cederle la manada a Mon- El y esquivarlo como el infierno, o encontrar un nuevo alfa antes de convertirme en la perra de Mon-El. Literalmente.

Él usurparía mi manada en un latido del corazón, dejándonos indefensos e inclinándonos a su voluntad. Él ya había dado a conocer sus intenciones, y de solo pensar en él haciéndose cargo se me revolvía el estómago.

La hembra alfa siempre se emparejaba con el macho alfa.

Había unas pocas excepciones, por supuesto. Como los hermanos que eran alfas. Lex y yo habíamos caído en esa categoría. Nuestro padre había sido el alfa de la manada Savage, nuestra madre la hembra alfa.

 

Cuando habían muerto, los llevamos a su sitio de descaso sin una emotiva extensión entre nuestra pequeña manada. La manda Savage siempre había tenido una mezcla ecléctica, pero con el cambio, las muertes y algunos de los miembros yéndose a una nueva manada, de pronto nos encontramos a nosotros mismos siendo una increíblemente joven manada de la noche a la mañana.

Len era dos años más joven que yo. Holly, Spence y Trina también eran todos jóvenes. Joanne apenas tenía veinte años antes de que hubiera dejado el territorio porque no pudo arrebatarme la posición de hembra alfa. Había dejado al bebé Eddie bajo el cuidado de Lex como reemplazo de su lugar en la manada. Eso dejaba a Carlos, nuestro omega. Él era la única persona mayor que teníamos, y estaba en sus cincuenta antes de que muriera en el mismo accidente de auto en el que había muerto Lex. Ellos estaban regresando de uno de los casinos de Oklahoma, ambos estaban borrachos como zorrillos, y se salieron de la carretera.

Me habían dejado con una manada de niños y llorando la muerte de mi hermano.

Eso me había dejado vulnerable. Como una hembra alfa sin ningún macho, estaba a merced del lobo macho más fuertes que viniera a nuestro territorio. Como una hembra alfa, podría resistir, pero sólo durante un tiempo, antes de sucumbir a la voluntad más fuerte del macho alfa.

Y Mon-El había dejado claro que tenía la intención de que mi alfa fuera él. Yo tenía una idea de quién me había dejado los mensajes en mi teléfono. Con un sabor amargo de pavor en mi boca, hice clic en "Correo de voz" y escuché.

-Hola, preciosa -dijo Mon-El arrastrando las palabras en el mensaje, y enseguida perdí el aliento-. Sabes lo que sucederá dentro de dos días, ¿verdad? Luna llena. El momento perfecto para que un par de alfas llegaran a conocerse mejor.

-Vomitaré en mi boca -murmuré al teléfono como si el mensaje pudiera hablarme.

-Mira, ambos sabemos cómo es la ley de la manada. Tus lobos necesitan un macho y una hembra alfa para que las cosas funcionen bien, no pueden funcionar sólo con uno, ya sabes. Y resulta que soy un macho alfa, y, bueno, seguro que eres una preciosa hembra alfa. Así que quizá deberías aceptar el destino y ponerte algo bonito en la próxima luna llena.

Me gusta mi mujer emperifollada...

Borré los mensajes con disgusto. Mon-El era horroroso, peor que vil. Pero también estaba en lo correcto. La ley de la manada decía que si yo no hacía nada para encontrar un alfa, él podría aparecer y luchar por el dominio de la manada. Si no podía encontrar a nadie que fuera el alfa, él asumiría el liderazgo de mi manada y yo no tendría otra opción que sucumbir ante él. Una manada necesitaba dos líderes, y especialmente necesitaba un macho alfa. Yo podría ejercer mi voluntad sobre los hombres en cierta medida, pero a la final, constantemente pondrían a prueba mi dominio y en el momento en que fallara en dominar a uno de ellos, estaría debajo de él en todos los sentidos.

Esa era la forma en que funcionaba.

Odiaba cómo funcionaban las cosas.

El sonido de Windows iniciando llegó desde mi computadora y enseguida escribí mi contraseña con dedos temblorosos. Ese imbécil de Mon-El sabía exactamente cómo alterarme, hacerme temblar de odio y disgusto.

Nunca me había sentido tan impotente y fuera de control.

Mi email sonó y sentí terror de nuevo. ¿Un email también? Los mensajes en mi buzón, sin embargo, eran seguros. Unos pocos mensajes eran de la manada, y uno de Midnight Liaisons. Probablemente mi contraseña o algo.

Cuando hice clic en él, sin embargo, vi un mensaje personal de la Sra. Cabello-Jauregui.

Sra. Savage, decía. Todos los perfiles han sido actualizados con el estatus en la manada. Si usted hace una búsqueda de "lobos" debería ver a todos los candidatos con esa denominación y su estatus. Espero que esto le ayude. Buena suerte y voy a comprobar de nuevo dentro de unos días para ver cómo están yendo las cosas. -Camila.

Bueno, bueno. ella había incluido un enlace al sitio web Midnight Liaisons en la parte inferior del correo electrónico e hice clic en él. El sitio en sí era soso y estaba compuesto de tonos azules y un familiar símbolo de unidad que reconocí como el símbolo de la Alianza. Escribí el nombre de usuario y contraseña que ella me había asignado y me llevó a la página web, que mostraba una lista de perfiles destacados para la semana. Una arpía, sonriendo trémulamente para la cámara. Un vampiro buscando un cambiante gato. Un hombre-jabalí que buscaba de su propia raza: robusta y peluda. Ugh. Nada me llamaba la atención.

Hice clic en el enlace "Mi perfil" en la parte superior. Ugh de nuevo. Mi cabello se veía despeinado y mis ojos tenían círculos oscuros debajo de ellos. También había perdido demasiado peso y mis clavículas sobresalían. ¿Y se suponía que los hombres verían esto y quisieran salir conmigo? La mujer de la foto se veía asustadiza y sin fuerzas.

Me di cuenta de que Camila había dejado consideradamente mi propio estatus en la manada fuera de mi perfil; percibí que esa fue una medida deliberada para mi privacidad, y le di las gracias mentalmente por ello. Al hacer clic en el motor de búsqueda, empecé a escribir mi criterio de búsqueda.

Hombre lobo. Deje la edad y el estado marital en blanco, esos no importaban tanto si encontraba un alfa que no me violara y tratara de destruirme si se apoderaba de mi manada. Tomaría un anciano con una esposa cualquier día, mientras pudiera estar con mi manada.

Tanto como estuviéramos juntos. Podría aprender a ser subordinada.

Podría aprender a gustarme los tríos. Supongo.

Era la parte de subordinación lo que realmente no me gustaba. Incluso el pensamiento de ser subordinada por otro alfa como Mon-El me ponía enferma.

El reloj de arena en mi cursor giró lentamente, y me quedé mirando un pequeño anuncio emergente. ¿Una broma? No importaba, dos segundos después, trece perfiles aparecieron en la pantalla con pequeños cuadros de texto. El primero tenía una pequeña imagen adjunta, así que hice clic en el perfil.

El tipo de la foto parecía tener un aspecto decente: un poco más gris y bigotudo de lo que me importara, pero parecía fuerte y musculoso (a menos que todo lo que parecía musculo fuera grasa extra).

Su perfil decía que estaba en Texas, aunque no lo reconocí de ninguna de las manadas de la zona. No es que nos lleváramos con alguna de ellas. Aun así, el hombre tenía un rostro amable, no estaba relacionado, y no era Mon-El.

Tenía potencial.

Había un pequeño botón parpadeando en la parte inferior que decía "¡Nuevo!" junto al campo etiquetado como "Estatus en la manada".

Mierda. Era una beta. Un fuerte segundo en el mando, pero no lo que yo estaba buscando. Cerré el perfil y me trasladé al siguiente. Yo tenía que tener un alfa. Además, ya tenía un grupo de chicos que serían un gran beta.

Después de moverme por varios perfiles más, llegué a una conclusión irritante. Cada lobo sabía que sólo podía haber una beta en cada manada -el segundo al mando después de un alfa- y sin embargo cada perfil de hombres en los que había hecho clic decía "Beta" como su estatus de manada. En otras palabras, eran grandes mentirosos, igual que cuando ingresaban una altura de metro ochenta (cuando claramente no la tenían) y "con un poco de equipaje extra" cuando claramente el equipaje extra podría matar a un caballo pequeño.

Suspiré.

Me topé con un chico que era lo suficientemente valiente para enlistarse como sólo un "miembro de la manada", pero también declaró que no buscaba otro lobo. Daba igual, tendría que tener una conversación seria con cualquiera de mi manada que pusiera su perfil en este ridículo servicio de citas.

Por supuesto, me tuve que tragar esas palabras uno poco después cuando me encontré con el perfil de Len (también figuraba como beta, lo cual claramente no era). Hice una nota mental para zurrar su piel la próxima vez que lo viera.

Mis próximos dos perfiles no tenían imágenes. Lo tomé como una mala señal. Aun así, me estaba desesperando, por lo que hice clic en el siguiente. Más de lo mismo: beta, beta, beta. Tal vez esto había sido una estúpida idea después de todo.

El último, sin embargo, me dejó sin aliento.

No había ninguna imagen, pero tenía 29, 5 años mayor que yo. La descripción decía metro ochenta (de nuevo) y delgado.

Lo mejor de todo, el estatus tenía una gran "A". ¿Significaba eso lo que yo pensaba que significaba?

Hice clic en obtener más información sobre su perfil. No era local. Era de Carolina del Sur, recientemente se había mudado a Texas. Bueno, no era ese un golpe de suerte. Quizá se quedaría por aquí si le ofrecía el liderazgo de mi manada.

¿Realmente quiero hacer eso? Me quedé mirando el número de teléfono que aparecía en la página, las estadísticas personales se veían borrosas en frente de mis ojos. Nada de eso importaba si podía mantener mi manada segura. ¿Y si era peor que Mon-El?

Examiné con avidez el perfil, buscando desesperadamente más información. Signo del Zodíaco: Libra. ¿A quién le importaba?

Personalidad: Relajada, tranquila, amistosa. Buscando: una mujer con ideas similares.

Bueno mierda. Esta tenía todo mal. En primer lugar, yo no sabía de un solo alfa que fuera "tranquilo". ¿Y si ella estaba buscando una mujer de ideas similares? No sería yo. Terca como una mula era más mi tipo de personalidad. Probablemente estaba mintiendo acerca de su estatus en la manada.

Sin embargo, yo tenía que saber.

Abrí mi celular, marqué el número. Se fue directamente al correo de voz, y eso me hizo perder los nervios. Terminé la llamada antes de dejar un mensaje y dejé escapar una profunda respiración nerviosa. Necesitaba un trago de agua. Tenía la boca tan seca que sentía como si comenzaría a jadear.

Me alejé de la computadora y me quité los jeans mientras lo hacía, tirándolos en el pasillo ya desordenado. No había hecho mucho hoy excepto ir a la agencia de citas, pero me sentía agotada tanto mental como físicamente. Era la primera vez que había salido desde la muerte de Lex, y me había agotado.

Necesitaba un poco de agua, y entonces tal vez una siesta.

Mi teléfono sonó, pero opté por ignorarlo. Quien fuera que estuviera llamando, estoy segura que no estaba interesada. Colgué el teléfono y lo dejé.

Distraída por los pensamientos de quién podría estar llamándome, me perdí el olor empalagoso en mi cocina -la débil corriente subyacente detrás de todo el pesado hedor de flores secas- hasta que estaba casi sobre ella.

Entonces, me atraganté.

Allí en el centro del piso de la cocina estaba toda mi ropa interior.

Sujetadores, bragas y medias habían sido apiladas en un ordenado montoncito. Y el pequeño montón ordenado había sido "marcado" con semen. Repetidamente. Tantas veces que el semen dejó rastros lechosos en el azulejo del piso.

Y en medio de esos rastros, alguien se había agachado y había dibujado un corazón en el líquido espeso.

Un mensaje para mí. Sabía de quien: Mon-El.

Repugnante. Contuve el vómito, mirando a otro lado. Él había entrado a mi casa y me dejó este pegajoso mensaje como un claro recordatorio de que no estaba a salvo de él. Que yo no podía esconderme ni siquiera en mi propia casa.

Y a juzgar por el persistente olor en el aire y la... humedad del mensaje, él había estado allí recientemente. Planeaba tomar mi manada. Tomarme a mí. Desafiaría a los muchachos, ¿y ninguno que se acercara a igualarlo en dominación? Los echaría, o peor.

Pensé en Spence, Len y el bebé Eddie, de apenas 8 meses. Estarían en peligro. Sería peor para las chicas; no estarían a salvo de él. Yo no estaría a salvo de él.

El Alfa en línea era mi única esperanza, a menos que planeara mostrarle mi garganta a Mon-El.

Y malditamente moriría antes de hacer eso.


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

 

 

Hora de llamar a ese alfa de nuevo. Tragándome mi orgullo y mi asco, corrí escaleras arriba y agarré mi teléfono. Eché un vistazo a la pantalla: dos llamadas de un numero fuera del área.

Hmm. Eso no sonaba como Mon-El, o alguien de mi manada. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Otro de los cobradores de Cash? Marqué el botón de re-llamada, curiosa.

Una mujer respondió, su voz marcada levemente

-¿Quién es?

Bueno, eso fue abrupto, fruncí el ceño, mis dedos se tensaron en el teléfono.

-Tú me llamaste.

-Tú me llamaste primero -dijo en ese mismo tono perezoso y sin prisa que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

¿Cuándo había llamado a esta extraña? Un pequeño pensamiento se deslizó a través de mi mente distraída: Había llamado a un número y colgado antes de dejar un mensaje.

El alfa de la agencia de citas. -El gruñido emergiendo de mi garganta murió un segundo después.

-Oh. Es... -Estaba luchado para recordar el nombre en el perfil del alfa. Una ciudad. Algo sobre una ciudad...-, ¿Kara?

-Me tienes. -Otra sosa declaración. Imperturbable, casi aburrida. Una especie de actitud extraña para un alfa, ahora que había pensado al respecto. Sentí como un poco de mis esperanzas morían, necesitaba un alfa, no otro pretendiente.

Eso me sacó de la irritación y me llevó directamente a la furia.

-Tu perfil de citas. Pusiste una "A" en tu estatus. ¿Eso es una mierda? Bien podrías decirme. -Puse fuerza en mi tono. Nadie en mi manada sería capaz de mantenerse contra mí en un argumento por mucho tiempo cuando ejercía mi voluntad.

Parecía un poco divertida por mis exigencias.

-¿Qué al respecto? Si no quieres un alfa, hermana, no me llames.

¿Alfa? ¿Hermana?

El término fue una ironía en sí y una bofetada en la cara. ¿Cuántas veces Lex se había burlado de mí con el mismo término?

Me obligué a calmarme, parpadeando las lágrimas de frustración y tristeza.

-¿Así que en realidad eres un alfa?

-Esa soy yo.

No era una mujer de muchas palabras, por lo que parecía. Me tragué mi orgullo de nuevo, y un pequeño suspiro escapó mí.

-Te necesito.

-Eso es halagador -dijo con una risita-. ¿Te molestaría explicarte?

Tenía un acento, del sur, pero no sonaba como si hubiera nacido ahí. Anoté eso, mentalmente dimensionando a mi presa.

-¿Tienes una manada? -pregunté. Las manadas se separan y dividen todo el tiempo, chicos con fuertes personalidades agresivas luchaban para dirigir sus propias manadas.

Hubo una pausa al otro lado, como si me estuviera calibrando.

-Puede que sí, puede que no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Mi corazón latía dolorosamente con emoción. Esperanza.

-Tengo una manada -dije rápidamente-. Nuestro macho alfa murió hace un par de semanas y no tengo a nadie para que ocupe su lugar. A menos que pueda encontrar otro alfa que nos lidere para la próxima luna llena, vamos a ser absorbidos por otro alfa.

Una vez más, la lenta pausa.

-¿Me parece que eso no es de tu agrado?

-No -exhalé, una gran cantidad de tensión en esa pequeña frase.

-¿Eres la hembra alfa?

Yo sabía lo que estaba preguntando: ¿vendría yo con la manada, o dimitiría ante su propia compañera? Me enfadé ante eso; ella podría traer a una mujer si lo necesitaba (Lex tenía a Joanne, después de todo) pero yo tenía la intención de mantener mi lugar en la cabeza de la manada.

Había también una cuidadosa ley de dominación a seguir: yo tenía que ser más fuerte que todas las demás hembras de la manada y la mayoría de los varones, pero el macho alfa necesitaba ser más fuerte que yo. Si yo pudiera dominar al primer alfa, habría un alboroto y la manada continuaría siendo inestable.

-Yo soy la hembra alfa -confirmé-. Me quedo.

Yo sabía lo que eso significaba para mí, también. ¿Aceptar a esta mujer como mi alfa, en mi manada y no estar relacionados con ella? Sólo había una posición para una hembra alfa que no estaba relacionada: la de la compañera. No sólo estaría tomando a un extraño en mi manada, y entregándole el cuidado de mi familia, sino que también me estaría entregando a mí misma a ella.

Pero de nuevo, mi otra opción era Mon-El.

-¿Te interesa? -dije planamente en el teléfono.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y pude escuchar escribiendo en el otro extremo del teléfono.

-¿Cuál es tu número de perfil?

-¿Importa? -dije, mi tono feroz-. No importa si estoy fea o vieja como las montañas; estoy ofreciéndote la oportunidad de dirigir una manada, si tienes las bolas para ello.

Para mi sorpresa, se rió entre dientes.

-Ah, la hembra alfa. Encantadora como siempre.

Por alguna razón, eso me hizo ruborizar. Había trabajado duro para cultivar mi mezcla de dominancia mandona y lado maternal por mi manada, y mi posición como hembra líder (pero no emparejada) con Lex. Y porque no estaba emparejada, estaba acostumbrada a ser desafiada... y ganar.

-¿Estás interesado en lo que estoy ofreciendo o no? -pregunté.

-¿Dónde estás ubicada? -preguntó-. Estamos pasando por Waxahachie.

"Pasando por" era un término cortés para "no hemos encontrado una manada permanente todavía", y me sentí un poco aliviada de escuchar eso, a pesar de que desapareció rápidamente cuando mi cerebro registró la parte de "estamos" en sus palabras. Así que no estaba sola. Lo que debería haber adivinado. Aun así, podría desafiar a cualquier mujer que trajera con ella.

Yo estaba lista para ella. Lucharía por mi manada.

-Estoy en Little Paradise, al noroeste de Fort Worth -le dije-. ¿Puedes llegar aquí pronto?

-Tal vez, ¿por qué? La luna llena no será hasta dentro de unos días.

Miré hacia atrás a mi cocina, y sentí el mismo estremecimiento en mi piel por la repulsión barriendo sobre mí.

-Porque el tipo que quiere tu posición entró en mi casa esta noche y me dejó un mensaje. Y necesito a alguien para cambiar las cerraduras.

-Estaré allí en una hora -prometió.

~~*~~

Mientras esperaba a que llegara mi nueva alfa, me puse mis pantalones de nuevo, agarré un par de guantes y eché toda mi ropa interior al barril de basura para quemar en el exterior. No había fregado el suelo todavía, pero lo haría pronto. Ugh. Rocié queroseno en el cubo de la basura, arrojé los guantes de plástico después, y lancé un cerillo. Mirar toda mi ropa interior quemarse me hizo sentir un poco mejor, pero no mucho.

Mon-El había entrado en mi casa. Pasado por mis cosas. Las tocó de maneras desagradables y sucias.

Como mensaje que era, fue uno bastante claro.

Un gran camión blanco se detuvo, y miré hacia él en la obscuridad. Mi camino de grava estaba a unos treinta metros de distancia de donde yo me encontraba cerca del cubo de basura, pero con mis ojos de lobo, era capaz de leer bien en la oscuridad. Kara Danvers: Plomería y Mantenimiento. Huh. El camión parecía un poco destartalado, pero no conocía a nadie de mantenimiento que mantuviera prístina una camioneta de todos modos.

La puerta del camión se abrió, y una mujer salió, su forma velada por la puerta de la camioneta abierta. De inmediato agarré la pala que tenía cerca. Había estado usándola para meter mi ropa interior en el fuego, pero ahora serviría con un mejor propósito: protección. Me enfrenté a la camioneta, de manera inhospitalaria mientras mentalmente me preparaba para lo peor. ¿Qué si esta tipa era mala? ¿Con mal temperamento? ¿Peor que Mon-El?

¿Podía haber una cosa así?

Antes de que pudiera continuar por ese camino, levantó la mano en saludo y avanzó, cerrando la puerta de la camioneta detrás de ella y acercándose a donde yo estaba con el cuerpo tenso, junto al fuego.

El aliento salió corriendo de mi garganta.

Al ver que no había incluido una foto de sí misma en la página web de citas, me esperaba que fuera fea. Quizás bajita. Todo lo anterior.

No me esperaba que fuera bronceada, delgada, con cabello color rubio arena, de hombros anchos y cintura estrecha. Parecía ser unos años mayor que yo, aunque era difícil de juzgar. Sus facciones tenían algo bastante juvenil en ellas. Unos treinta centímetros más alta que yo. En forma. Increíble.

Ella sonrió, evaluándome, y todo su rostro se transformó. De una suave y graciosa cara de niña, se convirtió en algo increíblemente hermoso. La sonrisa llenó toda su cara, dientes blancos, y mostró el conjunto más desgarrador de hoyuelos que jamás había visto.

Mierda. Había estado esperando algo mediocre en el mejor de los casos.

Había conseguido toda una diosa.

Inmediatamente sospeché un truco. Estudié su cara otra vez, pero no pude ver nada de que dijera "alfa" para mí. Tenía cejas pesadas sobre ojos claros, una nariz roma y una afilada barbilla. Mi padre había sido escarpado y feroz, mi hermano una mole enorme de hombre.

La mujer moviéndose hacia mí era alta, pero el alegre reparto de sus rasgos me estaba confundiendo.

Mi mano se aferró la pala una poco más y mi saludo se cerró en mi boca.

¿Era esta una broma de Mon-El? ¿Era la víctima de una broma?

Ella no parecía demasiado alfa, pensé. Claro, me estaba escrudiñando, pero su actitud era abierta, amable, positiva. Mi hermano y padre - ambos alfas- habían sido hoscos y malhumorados, y su método para saludar a un extraño implicaba generalmente un puño. Era un cambio extraño.

-¿Eres... -Miró hacia abajo, sacó un pedazo de papel doblado y lo leyó, luego miró de nuevo-, Lena de la manada Savage?

En lugar de responder, estiré mi mano libre, la otra aferrando estrechamente la pala.

-¿Puedo ver alguna identificación?

-Tengo que ver lo mismo -me dijo y extendió su mano. Sus fosas nasales se abrieron un poco, y supe que estaba oliendo todo su entorno, preparándose. Del mismo modo que yo lo estaba haciendo. Su mirada se posó en mí, y lo sentí.

Fuerza de voluntad. La necesidad de obedecerla y complacerla. Era alguna clase innata de sentido que venía con los alfas; liderazgo natural, así lo llamaría un humano. Excepto que yo no era humana.

Esta tipa era definitivamente un alfa. No tenía necesidad de ser arrogante, solo necesitaba demostrarme que era competente. Alerta. Lista para defender su entorno.

Reconocí al otro alfa por postura y actitud y sentí que ella era quien decía ser.

Pero todavía quería ver su identificación.

Para mi sorpresa, me tendió la billetera entera. Le di otra mirada escéptica antes de llegar a tomarla y, luego la abrí. Su licencia de conducir me devolvió la mirada, muy seriamente. Y la mujer en la foto era... diferente. El nombre era el mismo: Kara Danvers.

Miré hacia abajo, luego de nuevo hacia ella, sospechosa.

-Esta no eres tú.

-Me lo dicen mucho -explicó con una voz suave. Y rompió en otra sonrisa, estudiándome. Sus hoyuelos brillaron de nuevo-. Cuando sonrío, me veo diferente.

Como para demostrarlo, asumió un rostro serio, y se veía como en la foto una vez más.

Yo, todavía estaba hipnotizada por los hoyuelos.

Señaló a su billetera.

-Mi identificación de la manada está ahí. Detrás de la licencia.

Revisar profundamente en su billetera significaba que tendría que soltar mi pala. Le di una última mirada escéptica y luego la apoyé contra el barril de metal cuando el fuego crujió y parpadeó detrás de nosotros. El hecho de que sabía que tenía que tener una identificación de la manada era una buena cosa.

Efectivamente, saqué la tarjeta y pasé los dedos sobre ella. Las identificaciones de manada eran cosas baratas, burlándose para parecerse a una tarjeta del seguro social. No había números asignados, y no había imágenes. Por lo general se emitían por el alfa de la manada al nacer, y recibías una nueva si dejabas la manada. Yo sólo tenía una, y estaba hecha jirones y desgastada después de estar en mi cartera durante 24 años.

La tarjeta de Kara Danvers era bastante nueva, los bordes de plástico aún crujían. Manada St. James, Carolina del Sur, se leía en la identificación. Expedida en el 2008, lo que me hizo seguir con precaución.

Los hombres lobos podían ser creados por un mordisco en vez de nacer lobos, pero rara vez se convertían en un más que un beta. Por una corazonada, deslicé mi dedo bajo de la identificación y encontré la sensación granulosa de una capa más antigua del papel detrás de esta.

-¿No eres una loba nueva?

Ella negó con la cabeza, la increíble sonrisa (y hoyuelos) desaparecieron.

-Me fui hace un tiempo por un nuevo terreno y me uní con la manada St. James.

¿Un alfa podía unirse a una manada establecida? Eso no podría haber ido sin problemas. Guardé la tarjeta y cerré la billetera, luego se la tendí a ella.

-Así que ¿por qué los dejaste?

-Un incendio -dijo, con su cara estando seria una vez más-. Todos murieron, menos Dan y yo.

Tragué saliva.

-¿Dan?

Oh, no. ¿Mi nueva y bella alfa tenía pareja?

¿Y por qué eso era decepcionante? Si ella la tenía, yo estaría a salvo de sus atenciones, después de todo.

Otra puerta del vehículo se cerró, y mis ojos se posaron en el camión de mantenimiento incluso cuando alcancé la pala una vez más. Un niño se alejó del lado del pasajero, larguirucho e inseguro. Era alto, pero eso era todo lo que tenía a su favor. Un poco demasiado delgado, con ojos atormentados y un pálido cabello.

Él me dio una leve sonrisa cuando se trasladó detrás de Kara.

Ah. No la tenía. Sólo tenía un niño con él en su manada y no le había dejado atrás. Yo entendía eso.

-Dan -pronunció Kara-. Lo traje conmigo. Él es el único miembro vivo de la manada St. James.

-Además de ti -corregí.

-Aparte de mí -repitió.

Esperé a que la sonrisa volviera, pero no lo hizo, y me sentí un poco decepcionada. Me gustaba esa sonrisa. Me había calmado. Oh, bueno. Por alguna razón eso me hizo feliz, incluso ahora que me llenaba de ansiedad.

Contemplé a las dos personas, preguntándome lo que mi manada pensaría de dos más siendo añadidos a ella.

Trina estaría emocionada, pero Holly era tímida. Ella estaría nerviosa.

-Así que... ¿qué estás haciendo? -Kara hizo un gesto hacia el fuego detrás mí.

-Quemando mi ropa interior -le respondí.

Dan se sonrojó y miró al suelo. Kara se limitó a sonreír.

-¿No podía esperar a mañana?

-No cuando está empapada con las sustancias de algún otro tipo, no.

Sus cejas se levantaron y se movió en sus pies, la tensión regresó a su cuerpo. Reconocí la tensión. Posesividad. Extraño verla en alguien a quien había acabado de conocer hace unos minutos, pero supuse que significaba que se estaba quedando. Y que yo debería explicar exactamente lo que había sucedido.

Le entregué la pala a Dan.

-¿Puedes manejar esto? Voy a mostrarle a Kara lo que el otro tipo hizo a mi cocina.

Dan asintió y la tomó inmediatamente. Él claramente no era un alfa. Con mi pala en la mano, comenzó a atizar el fuego levantando una lluvia de chispas.

Miré a Kara, luego me dirigí a la puerta trasera de la casa.

-Ven conmigo. -Mantuve el rostro impasible mientras ella me seguía detrás, y mantuve la puerta abierta-. Oh, y bienvenidos a la Manada Savage.

-Bonito lugar -murmuró al entrar en la casa.

Me sonrojé de vergüenza con sus palabras, sin ver nada más que ropa sucia y los incluso más sucios platos apilados por todas partes. Flores muertas en cada centímetro de la sobremesa. Dios, yo estaba hecha una ruina.

-Hemos estado de duelo -dije bruscamente, más bruscamente de lo que había previsto-. No he tenido tiempo de limpiar la casa.

Ella asintió y puso su mano en una de las vigas de madera dispersa a través de la grande y desordenada sala de estar y me ruboricé incómodamente.

Tal vez no había estado hablando sobre el estado de la casa después de todo. Mientras la mirada de Kara se movía por los muebles, cogí un calcetín sucio puesto sobre el brazo de una silla.

-¿Solo eres tú la que vive aquí? -dijo Kara con esa voz suave, mirando alrededor de la casa.

Yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo: mentalmente estaba determinando cuántos lobos estaban en la manada. Mi casa era grande, y mi familia había vivido aquí por tres generaciones. Teníamos un montón de habitaciones, pero no todas ellas estaban llenas.

-Sólo yo por ahora -dije a la ligera, manteniendo el control de mi voz- Envié lejos a los demás mientras que yo... me recuperaba. Nuestro alfa murió recientemente, y nos dejó a todos hechos un caos.

Yo especialmente.

Kara se movió hacia delante, sus dedos rozaron un rosa seca, colgando sobre el borde de un jarrón de cristal.

-Recuerdo. -Ella me miró de nuevo y su rostro era tan serio que me hizo preguntarme si la sonrisa de niña había sido parte de mi imaginación-. ¿Dijiste que alguien te había dejado un mensaje?

Asentí, tragando saliva. La imagen todavía estaba fresca en mi mente y aún espeluznante. Pasé por delante de ella.

-Aquí.

Ella siguió detrás de mí mientras yo la dirigía a la cocina, y deteniéndome en el bordé del gran charco seco.

-Estuvo a través de mi casa, cogió toda mi ropa interior, y, bueno, le hizo el amor dulcemente. -Entrecerré los ojos con fuerza, todavía podía ver el corazón dibujado en el desorden-. Creo que estaba tratando de decirme algo.

-Eso o está realmente solo -dijo Kara arrastrando las palabras.

Mi boca se torció en un gesto.

-Creo que quiere mi manada más que a mí. -Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, así no podría frotar mis brazos-. No le gusta que le diga no.

Kara asintió, y luego hizo un gesto para mí.

-Empezaré a cambiar las cerraduras, Sra. Luthor.

Sra. Luthor. Me pregunté brevemente si ella pensaba que era la viuda del viejo alfa. Ese sería el pensamiento más natural. Las hermanas a veces tomaban el lugar de la hembra alfa, pero eso era una rareza. Ella debe haber imaginado que estaba de duelo por más que mi alfa. Decidí dejarla creer eso por un tiempo más, pero ofrecí:

-Puedes llamarme Lena, si te unirás a nosotros.

La sonrisa volvió, y con ella, los hoyuelos que me fascinaron.

-Nos quedaremos -estuvo de acuerdo-. Gracias, Lena.

-Siempre y cuando no perturbes mi manada, es decir -subrayé, tratando de poner mi pie en el suelo. Era difícil juzgar a un nuevo alfa.

Sabía dónde pisaba con Lex, pero esta mujer era una extraña.

La sonrisa desapareció de nuevo, y asintió.

-Por supuesto.

Asentí y salí, demasiado contenta de salir de la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

 

 

 

Dos horas más tarde, había limpiado la antigua habitación de Joanne, mis pensamientos activos, mientras Kara trabajaba en poner los cerrojos de la puerta del frente y la puerta de atrás y Dan apagaba el fuego.

Dado que vivíamos en el campo, no era raro quemar la basura. Tal vez un poco raro a las tres en la mañana, pero los vecinos ya pensaban que éramos raros de todos modos.

Y entonces preparaba una habitación para la nueva integrante de la manada. Parcialmente porque me mantenía ocupada, y porque me permitía esconderme de la mirada conocedora de Kara.

Dan era un chico tranquilo y dulce por lo que podía decir. Dejaba caer su mirada cada vez que lo miraba, apropiado alrededor de una nueva alfa.

Pero yo no sabía cómo actuar con Kara.

Como si mis pensamientos la hubieran convocado, ella caminó por el pasillo y entró en la habitación un momento después. Un cinturón de herramientas estaba colgando alrededor de su cintura, y me encontré mirándola. Enfatizaba las líneas de sus caderas y su trasero a través de los jeans, y me sonrojé cuando me atrapó mirándola.

No dijo nada, sin embargo. Sólo miró más allá de mí, a las sábanas que había colocado en la cama gemela.

-Dan tendrá que ducharse antes de irse a la cama -dijo Kara, con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la ventana, donde podía ver claramente al adolescente vertiendo las cenizas fuera del barril en el patio.

El pobre chico se veía muerto de cansancio, pero no se quejaba, eso era algo que me gustaba de Dan.

-Puede dormir aquí. Ya no es la habitación de Joanne. Ella nos dejó hace unos seis meses.

Ella asintió.

-Cambiaré el último juego de cerraduras mientras terminas de acomodarlo.

-Gracias -murmuré, y luego miré por la ventana una última vez para ver a Dan caminando hacia la casa-. Le voy a mostrar dónde están las toallas.

Mientras Dan se duchaba, limpié la antigua habitación de Joanne para él, y escuché a Kara trabajando en los pomos de las puertas. Tarareaba para sí mientras trabajaba, un débil sonido que apenas podía escuchar sobre el ruido del agua en la ducha.

-Gracias por aceptarnos, Sra. Luthor -dijo Dan unos minutos más tarde, mientras apilaba algunas mantas en sus brazos-. Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que nos encontramos con una manada. Hemos sido sólo Kara y yo alrededor de un año.

-Lena -lo corregí, pero no agregué nada más a eso. El chico era una mina de oro de información, siempre y cuando pudiera mantenerlo hablando-. Y también estoy contenta de que estén aquí.

No estaba mintiendo, tampoco. Hasta ahora Dan me gustaba mucho.

Tenía una actitud honesta, abierta y cortés. Nada como mis muchachos ruidosos, Spence y Len, quienes constantemente estaban haciendo alguna travesura.

-A Kara le gustas también -ofreció Dan mientras hacía la cama.

-Por supuesto -repliqué, dirigiéndome a la puerta de la habitación-. Ella es un alfa. Le gusta con lo que vengo.

-No, quiero decir que tú le gustas.

-¿Ah sí? -Me quedé en la puerta un minuto más-. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Él me dio una dulce y perezosa sonrisa.

-Porque todavía estamos aquí.

Interesante. ¿Significaba eso que era exigente o simplemente era Dan viendo las cosas a través de unas gafas color rosa? Quién sabía.

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí para que el chico pudiera dormir. Kara todavía trabajaba en la puerta del frente, probando y ajustando la manilla de la puerta. Me moví a sus espaldas, con los brazos cruzados, y la vi trabajar por unos pocos minutos.

Kara dejó de trabajar cuando se dio cuenta que yo estaba de pie detrás de ella.

-Es tarde -dijo, levantando la vista hacia mí-. Si quieres puedes ir a dormir, yo iré cuando termine aquí.

¿Dormir? ¿Con una extraña cambiando las cerraduras de la puerta? ¿Con otro extraño durmiendo en el pasillo? ¿Con Mon-El todavía por ahí?

¿Sabiendo que podría entrar en mi casa otra vez? ¿Con mi manada dispersa a los cuatro vientos? El sueño parecía la última cosa en mi mente.

-No es tan tarde.

-Son las tres de la mañana.

Muy bien, así que era un poco tarde. Di un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. Ahora que éramos sólo nosotras dos, mi cuerpo se estaba encerrando en todo tipo de tensión.

¿Qué pasa si Kara quería afirmar su lugar en la manada... esta noche? ¿Conmigo? ¿Demostrar su poder de alfa? ¿Reclamar a la hembra alfa?

Uh oh.

Bostecé realmente fuerte.

-Wow, es muy tarde -dije, haciendo un gesto con la cara.

Ella me dio una mirada escéptica.

-Voy a tomar una ducha después de terminar esto si me dejas una toalla. Y luego me iré a la cama.

Uh oh otra vez. Por supuesto que esperaba que compartiéramos una cama. Si nada más, teníamos que estar unidas ante los ojos de la manada. Eso significaba un dormitorio, una pareja, un conjunto de líderes... un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral. Ya no podía dar marcha atrás, sin embargo. Me gustara o no, esto era lo que tenía que hacerse.

Así que le dije:

-Voy a dejar una toalla para ti. Solo ven a la cama cuando estés lista.

Se volvió hacia la puerta, su tarareo ahora era silencio. Eso no me hizo sentirme nada mejor. Me pasé una mano por mi cabello desordenado y empecé a subir las escaleras, hacia mi dormitorio.

Encontré el par de pijamas más grande, grueso y que cubriera más que tenía y me vestí con él. Incluso puse un par de calcetines en mis pies. Si hubiera tenido rulos y una mascarilla facial, me hubiera armado con eso también.

Si Kara había llegado aquí esperando una hembra alfa atractiva y lista para follar, iba a tener un muy rudo despertar.

Me había envuelto a mí misma y me senté al pie de la cama, esperando. Los nervios corrían a través de mi cuerpo, me retorcí en mi lugar, incapaz de relajarme. Eventualmente, ella iba a seguir mi olor y llegaría a la cama...

¿Y luego qué? ¿Tendría que ponerme debajo de ella y someterme a la voluntad de la manada? ¿Cómo podría ser diferente a estar con Mon-El?

La ira me hizo apretar la mandíbula, y mordí la larga manga de la camisa de mi pijama para no gritar mi frustración. ¿Por qué era que los humanos estaban viviendo en una época liberal y los hombres lobo estaban atascados en algún tipo de mentalidad de manada de una época oscura?

Estabas bien con esa mentalidad de manada siempre y cuando fueras la jefa, me recordó mi cerebro. Es solo que ahora tienes que mostrar tu garganta a otra persona, ese es un problema.

Y eso era todo, en serio. Ser una alfa estaba bien. Pero el ser la hermana de un alfa me había puesto en una situación especial y no estaba preparada para vivir con un alfa regular. No me había preparado para ser la compañera de alguien. Esa era la parte en la que seguía pensando.

Yo era virgen. No sabía qué hacer en cualquier tipo de relación, mucho menos en una tan crucial como una relación alfa-alfa.

Lo peor de todo, tuve un terrible pensamiento. ¿Qué pasa si tomaba a la Relajada como un alfa y resultaba débil? ¿Qué si Mon-El nos desafiaba de todas formas y terminaba como su compañera a pesar de todo? Mordí el puño de la manga de mi camisa, ansiosa.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Olí a Kara antes de que subiera las escaleras. Dan tenía un olor casi infantil. El aroma de Kara era... diferente. Era almizclado, tentador, y totalmente desconocido para mí. Eso era aterrador.

Es decir, ¿huele bien porque era un alfa y eso estaba jugando con mi cabeza? Nunca me había dado cuenta de que Lex tuviera un olor particularmente increíble, pero también era mi hermano.

Kara subió las escaleras y se detuvo en la puerta de mi habitación.

Yo le había dejado abierta una rendija porque sabía que vendría. Pero esperó allí, y llamó.

-Pasa -dije, mi voz tan baja que era casi inaudible. ¿Qué me importaba si Dan oía o no? Estaba al otro extremo del pasillo. Pero por alguna razón, pensar en él escuchándome invitar a Kara para que pasara me hacía sentir... rara.

Esto era más difícil de lo que yo pensaba.

Kara abrió la puerta y la deslizó solo hasta la mitad. Se quedó ahí de pie un tiempo, como si la puerta fuera el único lugar en el que quería estar.

-¿Estás segura que quieres que entre?

-Vas a tener que venir en algún momento -murmuré, e hice un gesto a mis alrededores-. Toma asiento. Todo esto es tuyo ahora.

Su boca se torció ante mi evidente disgusto, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, avanzando unos pocos pasos en la habitación y mirando mis cosas.

Otra vez, la ropa sucia estaba apilada por todas partes (es lo que pasa cuando alejas a todo el mundo y caes en un período de dos semanas de dolor y depresión) y mi dolor era terriblemente fuerte. Un aparador antiguo en la esquina de la habitación estaba cubierto de fotos y Kara se dirigió allí, recogiendo una y mirándola.

Era una foto mía con Lex, los brazos uno alrededor del otro, riendo. Era de hace unos años, unas vacaciones en el lago. Nos habíamos llevado a todos los chicos fuera para un paseo de pesca y navegación. A mí me había encantado. Lex se había quedado fuera del agua hasta que había atrapado el pez más grande, porque así es como era.

Sentí una oleada de dolor tan fuerte que casi me vine abajo. En cambio, puse el puño de mi pijama de nuevo en mi boca y comencé a masticarlo de nuevo.

Kara miró la foto, y luego a mí.

-¿El antiguo alfa?

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar alrededor del nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Era joven -dijo Kara, con su voz suave-. Es una pena cuando se van tan jóvenes. -Hubo una gran cantidad de tristeza en su voz, también-. Lo siento.

No dije nada.

Echó un vistazo alrededor de mi habitación un poco más, y cuando estaba de espaldas a mí, la estudiaba. Los jeans estaban tan gastados que la tela se había roto suavemente, y los agujeros en las esquinas de los bolsillos, mostraban un destello de ropa interior oscura debajo.

La camiseta estaba limpia, pero claramente desgastada. Yo había notado lo mismo con Dan: limpio, pero con la ropa completamente gastada. Nadie había estado cuidando de cualquiera de ellos por un tiempo.

Kara estudió las fotos en el tocador por un momento más, haciendo caso omiso de los sostenes que colgaban de una de las esquinas de madera.

-¿Esta es tu manada? -Hizo un gesto hacia una de las fotos.

-Algunos de ellos -dije. Joanne estaba en la foto, y ella era cosa del pasado. También estaba Carlos. Y Lex.

Me miró de nuevo.

-¿Te importa si pregunto dónde están todos?

Me acurruqué en el extremo de la cama.

-Los envié lejos por un tiempo. -Fue estúpido de mí parte. El dispersarme de ellos y sacarlos de la casa los hizo vulnerable a los lobos de fuera, como Mon-El. Pero exactamente no había estado pensando claramente las últimas dos semanas. Había estado envuelta en los arreglos para el entierro tanto para Carlos como para Lex, y tratando de mantenerme estable... y fallé.

Esperé que me castigara.

No hubo palabras de amonestación, sin embargo. En lugar de ello, se volvió de nuevo hacia mí y me dio una mirada de oro demasiado conocedora. Sentí la energía de su voluntad en el aire como una carga eléctrica... pero no estaba tratando de dominar. Más bien era como si estuviera tratando de comprenderme.

-¿Qué tal si me dices algo acerca de ellos? -Se sentó en el extremo de la cama, un poco más cerca de mí de lo que yo prefería, pero todo lo demás estaba cubierto de ropa sucia.

Tragué fuertemente. No era fácil para que ella viniera y tratara de hacer un hogar para ella y para Dan. Sabía que no lo era, y sabía que estar nerviosa estaba haciendo todo más difícil. Ella estaba intentándolo. Yo necesitaba intentarlo, también. Así que tomé una respiración y me calmé.

-Hay otros cinco aparte de mi. Len es mi beta. Tiene veintidós años. Actualmente está pasando la noche en la cárcel, Creo. -Estudié el puño mojado de mi pijama como si fuera la cosa más fascinante-. Él va a desafiarte. Quiere ser alfa.

-¿Y... no quieres que sea alfa?

Le di una mirada.

-O tienes lo necesario o no. Len no lo tiene.

-Bastante cierto -dijo con una risita-. Me preguntaba si tal vez él no era de tu agrado.

Solté un bufido.

-¿Crees que si Len tuviera siquiera la mitad de una oportunidad de ser alfa, habría sacado un anuncio clasificado sobre mi culo diciendo "Libre para un buen hogar"?

Una vez más, su boca se torció con mi humor agrio.

-Supongo que no. Así que debo tener cuidado con Len. Lo tengo.

-También está Spence -le dije-. El hermano de Len y tiene veinte años. No te va a dar muchos problemas. Es perezoso. Buen chico e inteligente, pero perezoso. Prefiere jugar videojuegos todo el día que ayudar alrededor de la casa.

Ella asintió, sin decir nada.

-Luego está el bebé Eddie -dije-. Holly lo tiene en estos momentos, va a ser un alfa algún día, pero ahora sólo tiene ocho meses.

Ella se quedó quieta.

-¿Un bebé alfa? ¿Era su padre... un alfa?

Era una manera delicada de expresarlo. La mayoría de los alfas tendían a ser generados a partir de otros alfas, por lo que pude verla tratando de sumar dos más dos.

-Sí.

-Ah. -Su mirada lucía perturbada-. ¿Esos son todos?

-No -dije con un suspiro-. Luego vienen las chicas.

-¿Chicas? -Parecía sorprendida-. ¿Hay más aparte de ti?

-Sí. Está Holly, que tiene dieciséis. Es muy tímida y dulce. Tomó el puesto como la omega de la manada ahora que Carlos se ha ido. -El omega era el corazón de la manada, el cuidador, el amante, al que todos protegían y cuidaban. Carlos había sido nuestro Omega antes, porque había sido el padre. Ahora, Holly se había deslizado en el puesto de omega perfectamente-. Y está Trina, tiene trece años. Carlos era su padre. Ella está... pasándolo mal.

-Mierda. Tres chicas y todos en la manada son tan jóvenes. -Se frotó la nuca-. No es de extrañar que querías protección.

Asentí. Había algo en los genes de los cambiadores que hacía a las hembras -especialmente a las mujeres lobo- una rareza. Tal vez la dinámica de la manada contribuía a las cosas, pero la mayoría de las veces encontrarías una mujer alfa en una manada: la alfa.

Habíamos sido cuatro, hasta que Joanne hubo empacado sus cosas y se fue. Tanto Holly como Trina eran jóvenes y extremadamente vulnerables, y no quería que Mon-El consiguiera poner sus patas en ellas.

Fue una de las razones por las que me separé de mi manada: para asegurarme de que si Mon-El quisiera abalanzarse sobre alguien, fuera yo.

-Y ahora los tenemos a ti y a Dan -dije.

-Dan es un buen chico -me dijo-. Toda su familia murió en el incendio y se quedó conmigo. Somos un equipo, ahora. No voy a ir a ninguna parte en la que él no sea bienvenido.

Entendía ese pensamiento.

-¿Es tu beta?

-¿Para mi manada de dos? Sí.

-Esa es la única cosa que creo que sería un problema -respondí con honestidad-. Len no podría querer renunciar a su cargo de segundo.

Todos los demás están cerca de su edad y los menores no son dominantes.

Ella asintió, como si considerara las cosas, y su mirada volvió a las fotografías en mi tocador.

-Siento mucho lo de tu compañero, sé que esto debe ser difícil para ti.

Parpadeé. ¿Compañero? Luego tomé una respiración mientras la miraba.

Ella realmente no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, ¿verdad? Pensaba que venía a consolar a la viuda en duelo y no sabía cómo proceder. La ley de la manada dictaba que, si fusionábamos nuestras manadas, ella ascendería a la cima y yo básicamente sería su propiedad, o algo así.

Probablemente incluso pensó que el bebé Eddie era mío.

-Um -dije, sintiendo un calor en mis mejillas-. Debes saber algunas cosas.

-Uh oh. -Me dio una amistosa sonrisa, su actitud tan suave y fácil casi hizo que se la devolviera-. Nada buen viene después de decir eso.

Abracé mis piernas más cerca de mi pecho, observando su rostro.

-Lex no era mi compañero.

Una arruga se formó entre sus cejas rubias. En todo caso, eso le daba un aspecto aún más hermoso. Eso era totalmente injusto.

-¿No eres la hembra alfa?

-Lo soy -dije, y antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta más, añadí-: Lex era mi hermano.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

-Oh.

-Sí -le dije, con voz cortada-. Conseguiste una autentica loba virgen.

Se me quedó mirando. Frotó su nuca de nuevo. Echó un vistazo a las fotos, luego a mí.

-¿Y el bebé?

-Es el hijo de Lex. Joanne era la mamá. Se fue porque quería ser la hembra alfa de la manada y yo no iba a ceder. -Mi sonrisa era tensa-. Así que ahora conseguí criar a Eddie como parte de mi manada.

-Jesús.

-Sí. -Mi voz era plana-. Sólo pensé que deberías saber. Creo que Mon-El se dio cuenta, también. Ese es el por qué está detrás de mí con tanta fuerza. Me quiere, y quiere a mis chicas.

-No va a tocarlas mientras aún respire -dijo Kara, y me ofreció su mano-.Te lo prometo.

Yo estaba necesitando oír esas palabras. El alivio cayó sobre mí como una manta, y esa terrible tensión que había sentido en mis hombros se aflojó por primera vez en dos semanas. Con Lex a mi lado, habíamos sido un fuerte par.

Pero por mi cuenta, no me había dado cuenta de lo vulnerable que era como una hembra alfa. No importaba cuán fuerte fuera, un lobo macho sería automáticamente más dominante, podría siempre ganarme en una lucha física, la cual era la forma en que la mayoría de batallas de dominancia se luchaban.

-Gracias.

Tomé su mano y la estreché con la mía. Fue un fuerte apretón de manos, pero la suya era más fuerte. Tomé nota de su mano, también, los gruesos callos, el intenso bronceado. La suya era una mano de trabajo. Me gustaba eso.

Ella no me soltó la mano, sin embargo. Siguió apretando y sonriéndome de esa manera amistosa que en mi cabeza no estaba segura si me gustaba, pero a mi cuerpo le gustaba demasiado.

-¿Cuándo puedo conocer a los demás?

-Se están quedando con unos amigos -dije-. Amigos humanos que no saben sobre... la manada. Así Mon-El no sabría dónde encontrarlos. Voy a mandarles un texto en la mañana pidiéndoles que vengan para el desayuno.

-El desayuno estará aquí pronto -me dijo, y le dio un apretón a mi mano-. Debes dormir un poco. Te ves cansada.

-No he dormido bien en las últimas semanas -admití. La sola idea de la cama era un delicioso tormento. Yo quería arrastrarme hacia la cama, y sin embargo... Miré a Kara-. Puesto que eres un alfa no emparejada...

Dejé que las palabras flotaran en el aire. Ella conocía el resto. Era una alfa no emparejada, y yo era una hembra alfa no emparejada.

Sería esperado de nosotros el compartir una habitación.

Y compartir una cama.

Me dio otro apretón en la mano y luego se levantó.

-No te preocupes, Lena. Debes conseguir dormir un poco. -Se levantó y cruzó la estancia hacia el sillón cerca de la puerta, lo examinó, y luego barrió la ropa sucia al suelo-. Voy a la ducha, luego voy a sentarme aquí y descansar, si eso está bien para ti.

Parpadeé y la miré fijamente. ¿No me iba a obligar a compartir su cama? Casi me estremecí de alivio... pero no podía durar.

-Sabes que tenemos que...

-Lo sé -me dijo, levantando una mano para detenerme antes de que pudiera continuar-. Nos preocuparemos de las marcas de compañero, reclamaciones y esas cosas más tarde. No todo tiene que suceder esta noche. Tú estás agotada y yo tengo muchas cosas en la mente. Así que si te parece bien, me gustaría sentarme en este agradable y cómodo sofá de aquí, -Señaló mi silla-, y relajarme. Tú duerme.

Su voz era relajante y convincente. Quería dormir, y no sólo porque ella me lo estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Me quedaré despierta. Tomaré una ducha. Comprobaré unas cosas. Me aseguraré de que todo esté bien. -Su voz se hizo un poco más baja, su tono ronco-. Puedes confiar en mí, Lena. Ahora estás a salvo.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, y esperaba desesperadamente que ese fuera el caso.


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

 

 

 

Me desperté poco después del amanecer, sintiéndome curiosamente descansada y con la mente despejada a pesar de que sólo tuve unas pocas horas de sueño. Incluso tres horas de sueño era más de lo que había conseguido en los últimos dos días.

Eché un vistazo alrededor de mi habitación pero Kara no estaba en ninguna parte. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mejor, supuse. La idea de ella espiándome mientras yo dormía era enervante.

Entonces fruncí el ceño. Si había una cosa de la que Kara era incapaz, era de mirar malintencionadamente. Ella parecía... amistosa. Tan relajada como había dicho en su perfil. Era extraño ver eso en un alfa. La mayoría de los que conocía estaban llenos de energía y fanfarronería y mantenían su autoridad a la fuerza. Kara parecía determinada a que todos se sintieran cómodos, y que tal vez se inclinaran ante su liderazgo porque querían, no porque tenían que hacerlo.

Un alfa extraña.

Me levanté de la cama e hice una mueca ante el olor. Olía a humo y productos de limpieza y a mi propio olor rancio de sudor y miedo. Necesitaba una ducha, sobre todo si tenía que llamar a la manada a casa.

Yo no quería oler a miedo y al mismo tiempo presentarles a Kara.

Antes de entrar en la ducha, sin embargo, agarré mi teléfono y envié un mensaje grupal a la manada. Vuelvan a casa, envié. El desayuno es a las 9. Estén aquí para una reunión de grupo. Spence, ve a buscar a Len a la cárcel.

Me sentí mejor después de la ducha y de lavarme el cabello un par de veces, aunque me sentía un poco avergonzada de que las cosas se sintieran como si todo estuviera volviendo a la normalidad. Kara era una extraña. Mi hermano estaba muerto. ¿No debería esperar un poco más de tiempo? ¿Unos días más de duelo? ¿Algo? Pero con un alfa a mi lado -incluso una extraña alfa- me sentía... no lo sé. No tan sola. No tan aterrorizada.

Y eso me hacía sentir culpable.

Me sequé y me vestí con otra camiseta simple y un par de jeans. No me molesté en hacer más que cepillar mi cabello. No es que fuera a arreglarme para Kara. Ella tendría que aceptarme tal como era.

El teléfono del trabajo sonó con el timbre de mensaje de texto entrante tan pronto como lo deslicé en mi bolsillo, e hice clic en el mensaje. Mi aire acondicionado no funciona -Eliza, una de mis inquilinas, me había enviado el mensaje. ¿Puedes venir a verlo?

Ugh. Su sincronía era un infierno. No podía saltarme el desayuno con la manada, pero hoy iba a hacer mucho calor, y Eliza tenía cuatro hijos pequeños. ¿Puede esperar hasta las 10 am? Le envié.

Eso está bien, respondió ella. Gracias.

Llevaría a Kara conmigo, decidí. Si ella estaba entrando en la manada Savage, necesitaba aprender el negocio Savage. Me pregunté si le gustaría la idea de ser un casero. Mi boca se curvó en una leve sonrisa ante la idea. Ella era fontanera, podría utilizar sus servicios a base regular.

Lástima que no era electricista también.

Reboté bajando las escaleras, mi estado de ánimo era un poco más ligero, olfateando el aire buscando los aromas de Dan y Kara. Para mi sorpresa, el abrumador olor a Pine Sol tocó mi nariz. Curioso, lo seguí a través de la casa, notando que mi sala de estar estaba ordenada, toda la ropa sucia estaba cuidadosamente apilada en un montículo, las mesas y sillas estaban limpias de todas las cajas de pizza.

Me dirigí a la cocina y parpadeé cuando me encontré con Dan y Kara allí, fregando y limpiando. Mis ojos se abrieron ante la vista. Dan llevaba el rayado delantal con volantes que prefería Holly y pasaba un trapeador por las baldosas de mi enorme cocina. En el fregadero, las manos de Kara estaban enterradas en espuma mientras lavaba los platos a mano.

La cocina estaba impecable, el mostrador de granito estaba reluciente.

Estaba claro que habían estado ocupados durante unas horas.

-Hola -dije, ya que probablemente no me podían oler por los artículos de limpieza.

Dan alzó la cabeza y me dio una sonrisa tímida, sonrojándose y haciendo un puño con su mano en el delantal. Rápidamente se lo arrancó y miró a Kara buscando confirmación.

Kara simplemente movió un tazón desde el agua jabonosa al agua limpia, y luego lo puso sobre una toalla en el mostrador.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí -dije, entrando en la cocina con cuidadosos pies descalzos. Los pisos estaban resbaladizos por el agua. Dan no era un gran trapeador, pero tenía que darle puntos extras por intentarlo-. ¿Qué están haciendo?

-Limpiando -me dijo ella, con su voz suave.

Bueno, duh.

-Quiero decir, ¿por qué?

Me miró por encima de su hombro.

-Por lo que yo tengo entendido, esta también es nuestra casa ahora. Tú has pasado por un mal momento, y Dan y yo agradecemos la bienvenida. Lo menos que podemos hacer es demostrarlo.

-No tenemos miedo de trabajar -dijo Dan con voz tranquila.

¿Qué debía decir a eso? ¿Gracias? ¿Bienvenidos a casa? Mordí el interior de mi mejilla por un minuto, pensando, y luego me dirigí a la nevera.

-Los otros estarán aquí para el desayuno a las nueve, así que es algo bueno el que ustedes decidieran limpiar. -Abrí la nevera y me estremecí al darme cuenta de lo completamente vacía que estaba. Hombre, yo era una anfitriona horrible-. Um. El desayuno tal vez no sea... muy bueno.

-¿Puedo salir y comprar algo? -Dan detuvo su trapeador y me dio una mirada esperanzadora-. Hay un lugar de hamburguesas en la carretera a pocos kilómetros. Estoy seguro de que sirven desayuno.

Se veía tan ansioso que me encontré sonriéndole. Fui al vestíbulo y agarré mi bolso, luego saqué la cartera y le di un fajo de billetes de veinte.

-Está bien. Compra suficiente para siete hombres lobos hambrientos. - Pensé por un momento, y luego añadí-: Es posible que quieras llamar con antelación para darles un aviso para que hagan algo extra.

Él me sonrió y luego se dirigió a Kara.

-¿Me das la llaves?

Kara sólo levantó una ceja mientras lo miraba.

-Voy a ir al límite de velocidad. Lo prometo.

Asintió.

-Vuelve a las nueve.

Dan sonrió y tiró el trapeador en un cubo de agua sucia, luego corrió a la puerta principal. Un momento después, se cerró de golpe.

Miré a Kara.

-Él es un buen chico.

-Dan es un gran chico. Está emocionado de estar aquí, también. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habíamos tenido una manada a la cual llamar nuestro hogar. -Kara drenó el fregadero y luego comenzó a limpiarse las manos con una toalla, luego se volvió y miró por encima de mí. Estudiándome. Después de un momento, me preguntó-: ¿Cómo lo estas llevando?

Eso se sintió extrañamente íntimo. Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho y me encogí de hombros.

-Estoy bien. Todo el mundo estará aquí a las nueve. Te presentaremos con a la manada, dejarte conocer al grupo. Espero que esto valla sin problemas.

Probablemente no, pero siempre podía tener esperanzas.

Ella asintió, no me contradijo.

-Tenemos una cosa más de la que probablemente deberíamos ocuparnos antes de que lleguen los demás. -Miró por la ventana, viendo a Dan pasar por el camino de grava en la camioneta de plomería. Para su crédito, no hizo una mueca cuando el chico casi cayó en una zanja.

-¿Sí? -Ahora tenía curiosidad-. ¿Qué es?

Se giró hacia mí y me dio una mirada larga y evaluativa.

-Marca de compañero.

Mi cara ardió inmediatamente de color rojo brillante.

-Sólo la marca -dijo Kara, extendiendo una mano hacia mí para calmar la protesta que ella esperaba-, nada más. Pero conmigo aquí tomando la posición de alfa, van preguntar, y es mejor si somos un frente unificado.

-Eso significa que tú necesitas llevar una, también.

-Lo sé -dijo con facilidad-. ¿Quieres hacerlo primero? No quiero que te sientas incomoda.

-No estoy incómoda -fingí, aunque era totalmente mentira. Estaba inquieta y nerviosa como el infierno, mi pulso aleteó en mi garganta-. Y seguro, voy a hacerlo primero.

Me dirigí hacia ella y me puse delante de Kara, evaluándola. Su postura era tranquila y relajada, tan diferente de la mía. Era como si estuviera entrado en una nueva manada diariamente o algo así.

Infiernos, por lo que sabía de ella, tal vez lo hacía.

Pero... los mendigos no podían ser selectivos. Kara era un alfa, e iba a permitirme mantener mi posición sin hacer mi vida un infierno, y yo podría seguir protegiendo lo que quedaba de mi pequeña familia.

Ella era mi única opción.

Así que, a pesar del temblor en mi estómago, extendí la mano y la puse en la parte posterior de su cuello, tirando de ella hasta el nivel de mi boca.

No me elevé para llegar a su encuentro, eso significaba que yo me ajustaba a su dominio, y yo quería que ella se ajustara al mío para mi marca.

Se inclinó, y luego su cuello estuvo cerca de mi boca, al descubierto y pulsando con calor, y vi el roce de los rizos sueltos contra su nuca. Olía a sudor, lobo y un ligero aroma suave que la identificaba como Kara.

Era una... combinación extrañamente agradable. Estudié su cuello por un momento más, luego lamí la piel con un largo golpe de mi lengua, preparándola.

Yo nunca había dado una marca de compañero antes. Lex y yo no nos habíamos marcado porque éramos hermanos, y eso siempre alejaba a los otros hombres lobo hasta que nos veían trabajar juntos. Habíamos sido un equipo unido desde el primer día. Marcas y apareamientos no eran necesarios con un hermano alfa a como lo eran con un extraño.

No me había dado cuenta de lo erótico que podría ser lamer el cuello de otro alfa, sin embargo, y cuánto me había perdido cuando había compartido el dominio alfa con mi hermano en una casta relación de trabajo, menos mal. ¿Porque lamer el cuello de Kara? Era algo excitante. Su piel estaba caliente bajo mi lengua, y probé la sal de su sudor. Su garganta se flexiono en respuesta, como si estuviera tragando duro, pero no me tocó. Yo tenía el control.

Quería lamerla de nuevo.

Pero no lo hice, porque no sabía qué le haría eso a nuestra extraña relación. Así que simplemente descubrí mis dientes y mordí en su piel en una fuerte y agresiva marca.

Un pequeño tirón en respuesta fue la única reacción que obtuve.

Me aparté, y ella se movió hacia atrás, también. Noté que Kara me miraba con una mirada intensa en su rostro. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados cuando se enderezó, y la vi tocar la marca que había dejado en su cuello.

Era de color rojo brillante, el contorno de mi boca era claro.

Yo acababa de reclamar a una compañera.

Me sentía un poco extraña y sin aliento acerca de ello, también. No podía dejar de mirar la marca, el placer y la excitación ante la visión de la misma. Era mía. Ella era mía.

-¿Estás lista? -me preguntó en un tono bajo.

-¿Lista? -repetí, mis pensamientos eran un borrón. ¿Lista para qué?

Esa magnífica y perezosa sonrisa curvó su boca de nuevo, haciendo que mi pulso aleteara de nuevo.

-Para _mí_ marca.

-Oh. Cierto. -Ya lo sabía. Aparté mi cabello casi seco fuera de mi cuello en un esfuerzo por ser útil, y di un paso más cerca. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, mostrando mi garganta en un ángulo extremadamente vulnerable que inmediatamente puso mis pelos de punta. Nunca antes le había mostrado la garganta a nadie. Todo mi cuerpo se bloqueó por la tensión.

Su mano rozó a través de mi cabello, rozando mi mano y luego dejando la suya aferrada a la mía. Con su otra mano, inclinó mi barbilla un poco más de manera que estuviera aún más abierta a ella.

Me sacudí cuando su cabeza se inclinó, casi di un paso hacia atrás, pero su mano sobre la mía, ambas enredadas en mí cabello, me mantuvo en mi lugar.

-Calma, Lena -me dijo en esa baja y tranquilizadora voz-. Tú sabes que se tiene que hacer. Sabes que no te haré daño.

Sabía ambas cosas. Esto no quería decir que no estuviera nerviosa. Me obligué a quedarme quieta mientras se inclinaba más cerca, y podía oírla inhalar. Luego, lamió mi piel en un largo y lento golpe de su lengua que se sintió totalmente demasiado bueno. Inhalé una respiración profunda, sorprendida.

Y luego mordió.

Algo parecido a un orgasmo estalló a través de mí, y me sofoqué, temblando mientras la sensación hizo que mis dedos se doblaran y me doliera el cuerpo con algo peligrosamente cercano al deseo. Su mordedura no había sido casi tan feroz como la mía.

Era como todo lo demás con Kara: totalmente suave y deliciosa, conquistando con una sonrisa y una caricia en lugar de atacar la garganta.

Y me hizo sentir... rara. Como si estuviera perdiendo un poco de mí misma.

Tan pronto como su boca se levantó, me aparte de ella, sin importarme que eso significara arrancar algunos cabellos de mi nuca.

-Genial -dije rápidamente-. Gracias.

Sus ojos estaban brillando muy peligrosamente cerca de su lobo.

-No hay problema -dijo, con voz ronca, y se lamió los labios.

Y que dios me ayude, yo quería lamerlos, también.

Así que me alejé, murmurando algo sobre la ropa y limpieza antes de que la manada estuviera de vuelta.


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

 

 

 

Holly fue la primera en regresar a la casa. No fue una sorpresa, si había una cosa buena, era Holly. Dulce, amable, bondadosa, considerada, y era totalmente encantadora, era más madura que la mayoría de los chicos de dieciséis años que conocía. También trajo al bebé Eddie con ella, como yo sabía que haría.

Ella amaba a ese niño y había asumido el cargo de su madre cuando Joanne lo había abandonado, y eso me venía bien. Había un montón de veces en las que no podía hacer malabares con el bebé y la manada, así que estaba agradecida con Holly.

Ella llegó a través de la puerta de la cocina justo cuando estaba metiendo una carga de ropa en la secadora. Olí su sorpresa, y salí disparada del lavadero antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico.

Cuando volví a entrar en la cocina, ella estaba de pie en el centro, con el bebé Eddie en su cadera, varias bolsas de plástico de supermercado colgando de la otra mano. Y estaba mirando a Kara, quién estaba bajo el fregadero, con sus largas y fuertes piernas sobresaliendo mientras le hacía algo a mi triturador de basura.

-Hola -comenzó ella, y a continuación se detuvo al verme, su mirada cayendo a mi cuello-. Yo... oh. -La esperanza iluminó su rostro, casi dolorosamente de ver-. ¿Una... nueva alfa?

Hice un gesto hacia Kara, quien ahora se deslizaba fuera de debajo del fregadero, y tomé las provisiones de ella para tener algo que hacer.

-Esta es Kara Danvers. Ella va a ser nuestra nueva alfa.

-Oh Dios mío. Hola -dijo, con una voz dulce y totalmente encantadora. Ella le sonrió y acomodó al bebé en su cadera-. Soy Holly, y este es Eddie.

Quería dar la vuelta y alejar las bolsas del supermercado, pero me encontré paralizada con sus interacciones. Yo tenía curiosidad de cómo trataría Kara a Holly. Ella tenía dieciséis años y era muy bonita. ¿La miraría lascivamente como había hecho Mon-El? ¿La evaluaría como posible compañera?

Pero sólo le dio una amistosa sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo rubio.

-Encantada de conocerte. -Y extendió los brazos para sostener a Eddie.

Observé como Holly le dio el bebé gordo a ella. Kara lo rebotó un poco, sonriendo. Los brazos y piernas de Eddie se agitaron y patearon por un momento mientras miraba a Kara, y balbuceó.

Entonces, le brotó pelo de lobo gris oscuro por todas partes.

Holly rio mientras los ojos de Kara se ampliaban en estado de shock.

Me miró, indefensa.

-¿He hecho algo malo?

No pude evitar la risa que escapó de mi garganta, y me moví para tomar al niño de los brazos de Kara.

-Estoy bastante segura de que sólo te estaba desafiado por el dominio.

Ella me sonrió, entregándome a Eddie.

-Es un poco joven para hacerse cargo de la manada, creo.

-Lo es -dije, arrullándolo mientras tomaba a Eddie en mis brazos.

Inmediatamente, el pelo empezó a retroceder, y dentro de unos momentos, el bebé parecía normal de nuevo.

Kara le ofreció un dedo al bebé, y Eddie se aferró a él.

-¿Hace eso muy seguido? -preguntó Kara-. Mi última manada no tenía niños pequeños, así que nunca he estado alrededor de cachorros.

-Es demasiado pequeño para controlar sus reacciones, así que tenemos que mantenerlo vigilado. Solo no hagas movimientos bruscos a su alrededor cuando estemos en público y estarás bien. -Para una mujer que no había estado cerca de niños, parecía estar fascinada -y satisfecha- con Eddie. Recordé cómo había sido con Dan: paciente, amable, comprensiva. Como un padre y madre a la vez.

Sería una gran alfa, me di cuenta. Solo tenía que superar mis reacciones asustadizas hacia ella.

Reboté el bebé para distraerme incluso cuando Holly se movió hacia las bolsas del supermercado.

-Traje un montón de comida -dijo ella con voz alegre-. No estaba segura de sí había algo para comer en la casa, y como mencionaste el desayuno, pensé que podría hacer panqueques por si acaso.

Le sonreí a Holly.

-Enviamos a Dan a comida rápida.

-¿Dan? -preguntó ella, sacando la compra de las bolsas del supermercado.

Como si fuera una señal, la camioneta rugió por el camino de grava y patinó hasta detenerse rápidamente detrás de del pequeño hatchback de Holly. Dan saltó del auto, con los brazos cargados de bolsas, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Ese es él -dije-. Kara trajo a Dan con ella.

-Oh -dijo, enderezándose con curiosidad. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron, y podía decir que ella estaba recogiendo los aromas en el aire.

O tratando, al menos. El olor a hamburguesas y grasa entró en la cocina dos segundos antes de que Dan entrara.

El adolescente se estremeció un poco al ver a Holly y su cabello rubio. Su cara se puso rojo remolacha y tragó fuerte. Él la miró, luego me miró a mí desesperadamente.

Le entregué el bebé a Kara de nuevo.

-Deja que te ayude con eso, Dan.

-Yo... gracias. -Su voz se había agrietado y podría haber jurado que se puso aún más rojo.

Tomé bolsas de él y las puse sobre el mostrador, y empecé a sacar la comida que había traído. Muchos sándwiches, un montón de tacos de desayuno. Chico listo.

-Esto es perfecto, Dan. Gracias.

-Seguro. Cuando quieras. -Se veía raro y sin embargo feliz, su mirada deslizándose sobre Holly repetidamente y luego de vuelta a mí.

-Holly, él es Dan. Está en la manada de Kara, lo que significa que él es ahora parte de la nuestra.

-Hola -dijo Holly en un tono suave y tímido. Parecía que se estaba poniendo roja, también.

Dan inmediatamente estrechó su gran mano con la de ella.

Ella se rio y le dio la mano suavemente, sacudiéndola.

-¿Tu, um, quieres ayudarme a guardar la compra? Hay un poco más en mi auto, pero no pude traerlo porque tenía al bebé.

-Me encantaría -dijo, mirándome otra vez.

Asentí hacia él.

-Gracias, Dan.

Los dos salieron de la cocina, Dan manteniendo la puerta abierta para Holly.

Miré a Kara, divertida. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa igual de divertida, y ella palmeó el bebé en la espalda, balanceándolo.

-Bueno, creo que los dos se llevan bien.

-Él no va a ser... agresivo con ella, ¿verdad? Holly es una buena chica. -Yo realmente no quería tener "la conversación" con ella. Dieciséis se sentía tan joven para mí. Por otra parte, yo tenía veinticuatro, y nunca nadie había tenido "la conversación" conmigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy segura de que la tratará con respeto, aunque no creo que eso sea un problema. Nunca conocí a un chico más mojigato que Dan.

Asentí. Todo lo que había visto decía lo mismo.

-Sólo estoy siendo protectora.

-No esperaba menos -dijo, y palmeó la espalda del bebé un poco más- . ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Deberían llegar en cualquier minuto -dije-. Trina estará con Spence, y Spence y fue a buscar a Len a la cárcel.

-Cárcel, ¿eh?

-Probablemente simple alboroto generar -le dije, sacando los alimentos de las bolsas y clasificándolos por tipos. El desayuno era tacos de salchicha, sin salchicha, algunos tenían tocino, otros sin tocino. Unos tanto con tocino y salchichas, etc.-. Len ha estado peleando desde que Lex murió. Está actuando fuera de control.

-Entiendo -dijo-. Pero va a parar a partir de hoy.

-Me parece muy bien. No quiero tener que pagar su fianza de nuevo. - Aunque sabía que a Len no le gustaría la nueva posición de Kara. No, en absoluto. ¿Y si Dan trataba de erigirse como beta? Se pondría aún más complicado.

Kara jugaba con el bebé mientras que yo desempacaba los alimentos y Holly y Dan entraron trayendo las compras de la tiendas de comestibles.

Sacamos los vasos para el jugo de naranja -que Holly había traído- e hice una tasita para el bebé y empecé a servir el desayuno para el resto del grupo.

Como si fuera una señal, Trina, Spence y Len aparecieron justo cuando había terminado de servir el último plato de papel en la mesa.

Trina fue la primera en pasar a través de la puerta, con el teléfono móvil en la mano. Su cabello oscuro estaba recogido en una gruesa trenza francesa, y llevaba una camiseta neón sin mangas a la moda bajo una chaqueta de jean y pantalones cortos a juego. En alguien mayor, hubiera sido un traje subido de tono, pero Trina tenía trece años y su figura era juguetona y delgada, así que simplemente parecía joven. Spence llegó después de ella, vestido con una camiseta arrugada y pantalones vaqueros sucios, su pelo despeinado. Len estaba detrás de él, y se veía aún peor por el desgaste, con una barba de varios días creciendo en su mandíbula.

Se detuvieron ante la visión de Kara, quién aún sostenía al bebé Eddie, y Dan, sentado a su lado. Holly estaba sentada junto a Dan, sus ojos abiertos mientras su mirada se movía de mí hacia los otros.

Observando las reacciones.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Len se movió hacia adelante, con el ceño fruncido hacia Kara.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?

Señalé la mesa.

-Siéntense. Comamos el desayuno.

Len se sentó, mirando. Spence y Trina también lo hicieron, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

Empecé a servir el desayuno en frente de cada persona.

-Vamos a comer el desayuno, y mientras lo hacemos, voy a hablar. Y todos van a sentarse y escuchar, ¿entendido? -Me volví para contemplar a cada uno de ellos, ejerciendo mi dominio sobre ellos-. Vamos a comportarnos como una manada civilizada.

Silencio. Miré a Len, el mayor bocazas de mi pequeña manda. Estaba mirando a mi cuello, su mandíbula apretada en una mueca amotinada.

¡Ay estupendo! Había visto la marca de compañeros y no estaba contento.

Su mirada se desvió a Kara y lo admito, mire a Kara, también.

Mi marca era clara como el día en la ligeramente bronceada garganta de Kara. Por alguna razón, me avergoncé. Era como una publicidad para el mundo.

"Hey, voy a vivir con esta tipa".

-Todos ustedes saben el problema que estamos teniendo con Mon-El. Y todos saben que la última cosa que quiero para nosotros -todos nosotros- es a él interviniendo y tomando el control. Las chicas no estarán a salvo con él a cargo. -Miré los rostros pálidos de Trina y Holly. Spence tiró a Trina más cerca de él, abrazando a su hermana menor. El ceño en su rostro coincidía con el de Len-. Y saben que desde que Lex murió... -Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y tragué. El dolor amenazó con ahogarme de nuevo.

Como si sintiera mi angustia, Kara le entregó el bebé a Dan y se levantó. Se movió a mi lado en la mesa y colocó una mano sobre mi hombro.

El toque desconocido me hizo saltar, me sobresaltó.

Los ojos de Len se estrecharon, observándonos.

La mano de Kara rotaba mi hombro, reconfortantemente. Uno podría casi decir posesivamente. Era de esperar, sobre todo con un nuevo alfa interviniendo. Pero yo había hecho las cosas incómodas al sobresaltarme.

Incluso ahora, me había puesto de pie al lado de ella, tiesa como una tabla.

-Mi nombre es Kara Danvers -dijo, e hizo un gesto hacia el otro extremo de la mesa-. Él es Dan. Estábamos pasando por Texas cuando Lena llamó y sugirió que uniéramos nuestros recursos. Me gustó lo que vi y por eso estoy aquí.

La nariz de Trina se arrugó.

-No lo entiendo. No te conocemos. ¿Cómo Lena consiguió tu número de teléfono?

-Hay una agencia de la Alianza -comencé, no quería mencionar que se trataba de una agencia de citas. Todavía tenía un poco de orgullo.

Spence y Len gimieron.

-¿La alianza? ¿Hablas en serio? -preguntó Len-. ¿Esos snobs? Eso es para cambiantes sin manada y raros.

-La Alianza está formada por un montón de cambiadores diferentes - dijo Kara, claramente sin inmutarse por la tensión en la mesa. Nadie estaba comiendo. Estaban simplemente mirando a la montaña de sándwiches envueltos-. Y es bueno tener aliados cuando estás sin suerte.

-Somos lobos -se burló Len-. No necesitamos aliados. Tenemos la manada.

-Tampoco necesitamos su agencia de citas entonces, ¿o sí, Len? -Lo miré.

Él se movió en su asiento, frunciendo el ceño.

-Así que de todos modos -continué, apretando las manos sobre la mesa así no comenzaría a retorcerlas-. Kara es nuestra nueva alfa y es mi... compañera. Va a tomar algún tiempo para que todos se acostumbren a estar entre los otros, pero a partir de hoy, los quiero a todos de nuevo en la casa. Conocen las reglas, también. No cambiar a lobo salvo en territorio Savage. Nada de carreras de manada sin consultarlo primero con un alfa. Nada de interacción con otras manadas de lobos sin consultarlo primero, para la protección de todo el mundo.

-¿Qué hay de las reglas de Kara? -preguntó Holly, su voz en un susurro delgado-. ¿Su manada no tiene reglas?

El pulgar de Kara acarició mi nuca de nuevo.

-Vamos a ir con reglas de Lena por ahora. Ella los conoce mejor que yo. Si algo necesita cambiarse, lo discutiremos.

Len bufó.

-¿Qué? -chasqueé hacia él.

Se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia Kara y hacia mí.

-No puedo creer que buscaste a un desconocido en internet. -No me miró a los ojos, sin embargo. Eso habría sido un desafío, y los lobos macho nunca desafiaba a una hembra.

-Necesitábamos un alfa -le dije, apretando los dientes. Podía sentir un gruñido creciendo en mi garganta-. Otro alfa era la única manera de mantener a las chicas fuera de las manos de Mon-El...

-Sí, bueno, ella no parece muy alfa -dijo Len, arrastrando sus pies.

Estaba a un metro de mí, en el asiento más cercano a mí en la mesa. Me había dado cuenta de que había elegido ese asiento, probablemente muy deliberadamente. Cuando se levantó, se cernió sobre mí-. Tú debes estar conmigo.

-Len, ni siquiera empieces -dije.

Estiró su mano hacia mi brazo... sólo para terminar con su mano siendo alejada por Kara.

-¿Es un desafío? -preguntó Kara en su baja y cuidadosa voz.

-No lo es -dije rápidamente, tratando de poner espacio entre ellos-. Len ni siquiera me quiere. No realmente. Sólo quiere estar a cargo, pero no se da cuenta...

-Oh, es un desafío -dijo Len, refutando mis palabras.

-No -empecé, pero ya nadie estaba escuchándome.

Por encima de mi cabeza, Kara tomó a Len por su camisa, y antes de que pudiera parpadear, había arrojado a Len contra la pared de la cocina y lo mantuvo allí, clavado.

Los labios de Kara se encresparon en un gruñido, y mientras yo miraba, ella se quedó mirando a Len. Sólo lo miró fijamente. No hubo golpes, nada.

Un largo y tenso momento pasó... y luego Len movió la barbilla, mostrando la garganta.

Se había acabado tan rápidamente.

Kara soltó la camisa de Len, estirando los puños, y Len se desplomó contra la pared, con el pecho agitado como si hubiera corrido un kilómetro. Nos miró durante un largo rato, luego salió por la puerta.

Yo tenía que ir tras él, suavizar las cosas.

Trina tenía la misma idea. Se puso de pie, con la intención de ir detrás de su hermano.

-No -dijo Kara, dirigiéndose hacia ella. Luego me miró y dio un leve movimiento de cabeza, como si supiera lo que iba a hacer.

Trina cayó de nuevo en su asiento, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vamos a terminar el desayuno, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Kara con una voz tranquila-. A Lena no le va a gustar si desperdiciamos toda esta comida.

No me importaba una mierda la comida. Todos los instintos en mí querían mantener a la manada unida, gritaban para que fuera tras Len. Era difícil hacer caso omiso de eso y volverme a sentar, pero lo hice, caí en mi asiento haciendo eco de Trina hace unos momentos. Me obligué tomar un sandwich, lo desenvolví, y tomé un gran bocado.

Siguiendo mi ejemplo, los otros empezaron a comer.


	6. 6

6

 

 

 

 

Cuando se terminó el desayuno, los chicos se dispersaron para desempacar sus cosas y volver a sus habitaciones. Holly, como siempre pensativa, se ofreció a ayudar a Dan a establecerse en su habitación. Trina naturalmente quería ayudar también. Antes de darme cuenta, ellas estaban por toda la nueva habitación de Dan, señalándole cómo debería organizar los muebles y preguntándole qué deportes le gustaban, qué programas de televisión observaban él y Kara.

Parecían estar asentándose bien.

—Kara y yo vamos a correr a visitar las casas de alquiler. Ustedes tienen mi número si algo ocurre, ¿cierto?

Ellas asintieron. Holly me sonrió suavemente. Trina envió un mensaje en su teléfono, ignorándome. Caray, las cosas estaban casi de vuelta a la normalidad.

—Está bien, entonces —dije, y las dejé arriba. Me dirigí de nuevo abajo donde Kara estaba sentada en la sala de estar. Pareció darse cuenta de que estar encima de todos sólo haría que todos estuvieran más ansiosos, por lo que se había separado del grupo una vez que había terminado de comer. Me dirigí a la sala de estar y su mirada de inmediato se dirigió hacia mí, aunque no se levantó del sofá.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo a atender una llamada de negocios.

—Claro que sí —dijo, con voz tranquila.

—¿A menos que tengas otra cosa que hacer?

—No tengo trabajo de plomería en este momento —me dijo. Su mirada no abandonó mi cara, sin embargo—. El negocio es lento cuando eres nueva en el área. Imagino que pronto habrá suficientes llamadas.

Pensar en el futuro me hacía aturdir de nuevo, especialmente cuando ella estaba mirándome de esa manera.

Nos fuimos en mi camioneta, ya que yo insistí en conducir. Kara estaba bien con eso, de nuevo, no era algo a lo que yo estuviera acostumbrada. Lex siempre me hacía luchar en este tipo de cosas, porque le gustaba estar a cargo de todo. Sólo una forma más en la que Kara era diferente a los alfas a los que estaba acostumbrada.

Por supuesto que es diferente, me reprendí. Los otros eran tu familia. Ésta es tú compañera.

La idea de tener a una compañera me asustaba un poco. Eché otra mirada nerviosa en su dirección, mis manos apretadas sobre el volante mientras daba vuelta a la camioneta hacia el camino de la granja local.

Mi teléfono sonó, y empecé a buscarlo, agradecida por la interrupción de mis pensamientos.

—¿Hola?

—Hola, ¿es Lena?

Fruncí el ceño ante la voz femenina. No había mirado el número antes de responder, mi concentración estaba en la carretera. Me di cuenta de que la postura de Kara había cambiado. Estaba escuchando; los oídos de los hombres lobo eran tan agudos que podríamos escuchar conversaciones telefónicas a varios metros de distancia. Probablemente sólo estaba siendo protectora, sabiendo que había sido acosada últimamente. Pero aun así todavía me molestaba.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté, mi voz brusca.

—Oh, soy la chica de la alianza, de Midnight Liaisons. Pensé en llamarte y ver cómo iban las cosas. Me di cuenta de que tu perfil fue actualizado y unido a Kara Danvers. ¿Son pareja?

Mi boca se movía en silencio mientras trataba de procesar esto. ¿No había actualizado mi perfil? Le di un vistazo rápido a Kara y ella levantó sus cejas hacia mí, como si me estuviera desafiando a que respondiera.

—¿Pareja? —pregunté, con un chirrido nervioso en mi voz de nuevo.

—Dile que estamos emparejadas —dijo Kara en voz baja, sin querer interrumpir mi conversación. A pesar del tono suave de su voz, todavía sentía ese impulso irresistible de complacer a mi alfa. No era un sentimiento reconfortante. Kara era un alfa con una personalidad fuerte, a pesar de su actitud encantadora. Lo que fuera que quería, lo podía conseguir, con sólo sonreír y una suave orden.

—Um. Perfil. Sí. Lo actualicé —mentí—. Kara y yo hemos unido nuestras manadas.

—Emparejadas —me corrigió ella otra vez, a mi lado.

No le hice caso.

—Así que sí, ya no necesitaré de sus servicios.

—Oh, eso es genial —dijo la chica, con voz feliz. Ella era ajena a la tensión en el otro lado del teléfono—. Lo que me lleva a mi otra razón de llamar. Mi esposa, quería que las invitara a las dos a cenar para discutir la posibilidad de que la manada Savage, quiera unirse a la Alianza.

—No creo... —empecé.

—Nos encantaría ir —me dijo Kara, su voz más firme y más fuerte—. Dile eso.

Le di una mirada irritada.

—¿Te callarías por dos segundos?

—¿Perdón? —dijo la recepcionista, confundida.

—No tú —le dije rápidamente, mientras miraba a Kara y trataba de conducir al mismo tiempo—. Tengo una controladora al lado que no se está tranquila.

Ella simplemente me sonrió, divertida por mi actitud hosca.

—Sólo dile que vamos a ir a cenar y yo estaré tranquila.

Yo no quería ir a cenar. No con la Alianza, quienes eran un montón de entrometidos que siempre metían sus narices en donde no pertenecían.

Mi manada no necesitaba a la Alianza. Eso era para cambiadores que no tenían el apoyo de una manada. Nosotros teníamos todo lo que nos hacía falta ahora que Kara había llegado para liderarnos.

¿Excepto que mi nueva líder? Tenía algunas ideas en las que yo no estaba interesada. La fulminé con la mirada otra vez, y la encontré dándome una mirada desafiante. Una mirada alfa. Le mantuve la mirada, no estaba dispuesta a romper la mirada. La primera en apartar la mirada perdería el desafío.

—Estás a punto de chocar con un buzón —murmuró Kara hacia mí, sus ojos aún fijos en los míos.

Mierda. Rompí mirada, enderecé la camioneta en la carretera, y apreté los dientes.

—Nos encantaría ir a cenar.

—Perfecto —dijo la chica felizmente.

Hicimos planes para el fin de semana. Una cita doble (dios) para la cena.

Cuando la conversación terminó, apagué mi teléfono y lo arrojé en mi bolso, mirando a Kara por la esquina de mi ojo.

—Desafiarme mientras estoy manejando es totalmente no jugar limpio.

—La Alianza sería algo bueno para la manada —dijo.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Y es por eso te tuve que desafiar.

—Sí, ¿pero mientras estoy conduciendo? Eso no está bien.

—Supongo que podría haber usado otro método de persuasión —dijo con una voz ronca—. ¿Preferirías eso la próxima vez?

Una onda de conciencia rasgó a través de mí, y me acordé de su boca en mi cuello, lamiendo mi piel. Contuve la respiración, mis pezones se endurecieron.

—Un desafío es mejor —dije rotundamente.

Ella se echó a reír.

Unos minutos más tarde, nos detuvimos en un pequeño suburbio esparcido en el medio de la nada. Kara me dio una mirada curiosa cuando cruzamos a la derecha hacia Luthor Lane.

—¿Eso es un coincidencia?

—No —le dije—. Soy dueña de todas estas casas.

Ella parecía impresionado, mirando por la ventana las pequeñas casas de estilo rancho, pulcramente alineadas en parcelas.

—¿Cuántas hay?

—Cincuenta y seis —le dije—. No estaba bromeando cuando dije que era la dueña de un suburbio.

Ella se rió entre dientes.

—Esto no es un suburbio para mí. Son casas bonitas.

Lo eran. Estaba orgullosa de ellas.

—Mi padre era un constructor —le dije—. Trabajó para otras personas durante los primeros veinte años más o menos, y luego heredó un poco de dinero cuando su padre murió y le dejó un par de cientos de hectáreas en el campo. Mi padre decidió que haría algo con esa tierra y con el dinero, y construyó un montón de casas que pudiera alquilarle a personas que necesitaban una vivienda pero que no podían realmente permitirse comprarla.

—Tu padre suena como un gran tipo —murmuró, sin dejar de mirar hacia fuera de la ventana.

—Lo era —dije, mi garganta se tensó mientras pensaba en mi padre. Había muerto hacía ya cinco años, todavía lo echaba de menos todos los días. Tragué fuerte y me aclaré la garganta—. Podríamos conseguir probablemente uno de los grandes al mes por cada una de estas casas, pero sólo cobramos trescientos. Todo el mundo que vive aquí necesita algún tipo de ayuda. Tenemos una gran cantidad de madres solteras, ancianos, discapacitados, tú nómbralo. Un montón de cambiadores, también —dije, mirando por encima de ella—. Tenemos que velar por nuestra propia gente.

—Por supuesto.

—De todos modos, a nuestra manada le va bien con lo que traemos en un mes. Cincuenta y seis casas a trescientos por mes sigue siendo una buena cantidad, y estamos ayudando a la gente. No puedo atreverme a subir los alquileres.

Había discutido con Lex al respecto una y otra vez, también, porque él no tenía el mismo espíritu generoso que papá tenía. Tenía una vaga de preocupación sobre Kara. ¿Qué si pensaba de la misma manera en que Lex lo hacía? Que cincuenta y dos mil al mes en lugar de quince era suficiente para que quisiera presionar a nuestros pobres residentes?

Pero ella sólo me miró.

—¿Tienes algún problema de plomería? Estoy más que feliz de ayudar.

Y ese era el porqué estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez esto podría funcionar, a pesar de nuestros problemas.

—Todo el tiempo —admití con una sonrisa—. El verano tiende a ser pesado con problemas de electricidad, sin embargo. Los aires acondicionados están constantemente dañados. Hago mucho mantenimiento rápido en ellos, pero tengo que llamar a alguien de vez en cuando.

Me sonrió cuando nos detuvimos en un camino de entrada.

—Estoy empezando a aprender que eres una mujer autosuficiente.

Su alabanza me hizo sentir un calor en mi interior. No pude evitar verla cuando la presenté ante mi inquilina y entramos dentro de la ya caliente casa. Remendé el aire acondicionado, revisando el control remoto y restablecimiento los interruptores mientras que Kara charlaba con Eliza e incluso sostuvo su bebé mientras que ella le mencionaba los problemas con los inodoros que no funcionaban correctamente y hacían aumentar su factura del agua.

Por suerte, la reparación de aire acondicionado fue fácil, y lo tuve soplando aire fresco una hora más tarde. Kara reparó los inodoros, una fuga en el fregadero de la cocina, y para cuando nos fuimos, tenía completamente encantada a Eliza. La conduje afuera a otra casa que sabía que tenía grifos que goteaban, y arreglamos esos también. Con cincuenta y seis casas que mantener, yo alcanzaba a visitar al menos una al día. Ese era mi trabajo: asegurarme de que todo el mundo estaba cuidado y cobrar los alquileres. 

Una vez que terminamos, la llevé alrededor del pequeño suburbio ya que Kara parecía interesada, y le di un recorrido por Luthor Lane así como por Lex Drive, June Court —el nombre de mi madre— y Donald Way —el nombre de mi padre—. Nosotros extraoficialmente lo llamábamos Los Estados Savage, y aunque era sólo un montón de casas de rancho en el culo del mundo, yo estaba orgullosa de ellas y de lo que representaban. Kara parecía complacida con ellas, también. 

Entonces le di un recorrido por el resto de la propiedad Savage, ya que mi gran casa Victoriana estaba situada a un par de cientos de hectáreas en otra dirección. Estas habían sido sembradas con una gran cantidad de árboles de rápido crecimiento y cercado con alambre de púa hacía algún tiempo por lo que podíamos tener un lugar seguro para correr y jugar y ser lobos sin temor a recibir un disparo por los cazadores. Era una rareza en estos días, pero yo amaba la libertad que teníamos.

La manada Savage era auto-suficiente. No necesitamos a nadie. En especial, no necesitamos a la Alianza.

Y parte de mi odiaba que necesitáramos a Kara. ¿El hecho de que ella me hacía sentir toda extraña y agitada por dentro? Se sentía como un poco de traición. Como si sentirme atraída por ella significaba que estaba de alguna manera perjudicando la historia de mi manada.

***

El día fue uno muy, muy largo.

Para el momento en que habíamos terminado de correr alrededor de los Estados Savage y de recorrer nuestra propiedad, fuimos a casa y pedimos pizza. Encontré que el resto de la manada parecía conseguir estar llevándose muy bien, con excepción de Len, que había regresado pero todavía estaba enfurruñado. Todos nos pasamos el rato en la sala de estar viendo películas juntos, comiendo pizza y palomitas y charlando a través de la película.

Holly sostuvo al bebé, y me di cuenta de que Dan se había sentado junto a ella en el sofá de dos plazas, aunque él estaba rígido y torpe.

Yo sabía cómo se sentía. Me había sentado en el sofá y Kara se había sentado justo a mi lado, colocando su brazo sobre mis hombros en un movimiento posesivo que Len no se había perdido. Yo sabía que era para aparentar. Kara tenía que desempeñar su papel como alfa y como mi compañera ante los demás. Una vez que la aceptaran, se relajarían y las cosas se empezarían a establecer y todo sería más suave. Len tendría que dar un paso atrás en su papel como beta y estar bien con Kara.

Era sólo yo quien estaba nerviosa. Yo la que tenía dificultades para relajarme cuando el brazo de Kara estaba por encima de mis hombros o cuando jugaba con mi cabello. ¿Y cuándo bostecé después de la segunda película Kara sugirió que nos dirigiéramos a la cama? Yo estaba bastante segura de que todo el mundo podía oler mi nerviosismo, aunque nadie lo comentó.

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación después de decirle buenas noches a los demás. Nuestra casa victoriana se dividía, y los alfas tenían habitaciones en el lado contrario del resto de la manada. Nuestras habitaciones eran más grandes que las otras, y la habitación que Lex había compartido con Joanne estaba actualmente vacía. Kara podría quedársela una vez que su dominio estuviera firmemente establecido.

¿Pero por ahora? ¿Mientras aún estábamos estableciendo la jerarquía en la manada? Iba a compartir una cama conmigo.

Y eso me ponía nerviosa y al borde.

Su mano estaba en mi espalda a medida que entrábamos en mi habitación. Mi cama era de tamaño estándar y estaba ubicada en el centro de la habitación. Me quedé mirándola cuando entré, dolorosamente consciente de lo pequeña que sería con dos personas de tamaño normal en ella. Me volví y cerré la puerta, tratando de pensar.

Había una silla en mi habitación, pero yo era consciente de que Kara no había dormido mucho la última noche. Ponerla de nuevo en la silla incómoda sería injusto para ella, y necesitaba estar fuerte.

Pero todavía vacilaba.

—Puedo dormir en la silla —dijo, como si sintiera mis pensamientos.

—No —le dije—. Está bien, podemos compartir la cama. Se supone que estamos emparejadas, de todos modos.

—¿Estás segura? —levantó una ceja.

—Oh, sí —le dije, asegurándome de que mi voz fuera tan casual como pudiera—. No hay problema.

—Muy bien, entonces. —Se movió por la habitación y empezó a quitarse la camisa—. ¿Quieres el lado derecho o el izquierdo?

—Izquierdo. —Estábamos actuando tan normal con todo esto. Como si no fuera nada. La miré por debajo de mis pestañas y me di cuenta de sus amplios pechos.

Ella se estaba desabrochando el cinturón y deslizándose por sus vaqueros, y vi unos boxers de cuadros antes de darme la vuelta otra vez

Necesitaba cambiarme, también. Podría simplemente desprenderme de mi ropa. La desnudez no era gran cosa para los cambiadores, especialmente para los hombres lobo, ya que siempre nos arrancábamos la ropa antes de un cambio de modo que no arruináramos la ropa. Había visto desnudos a todos en mi pequeña manada más veces que la mayoría de la gente veía a sus cónyuges. Pero esto era diferente. Aquí estaba yo, desvistiéndome para ir a la cama con mi compañera.

Pero yo no podía salir de la habitación para cambiarme. ¿Y si los otros lo notaban? Además, tenía que acostumbrarse a ver a Kara desnuda, la luna llena era mañana por la noche y eso significaba que la manada saldría a correr. Si yo actuaba toda virginal alrededor de ella, entonces haría las cosas peor. Respirando profundo, le di la espalda, tiré de mi camiseta por encima de mi cabeza, y comencé a cambiarme mi ropa.

Mantuve la mirada al frente, mirando a la pared mientras metódicamente me desnudaba y me ponía la camiseta de dormir. Si ella me vió, no me di cuenta. Me concentré en desvestirme y luego tiré mi ropa en el cesto.

Cuando me di la vuelta, Kara ya estaba en la cama —en el lado derecho— esponjando una de mis almohadas. Aspiré una profunda respiración, apagué la luz, y me metí en la cama junto a ella.

Mi cama era pequeña. Jodidamente pequeña. Incluso cuando me giré en mi lado, podía sentir la piel de Kara contra la mía, su brazo contra mi brazo. Me volví a mi lado, pero eso significaba que mi culo rozaría contra su brazo. No quería eso. 

Por supuesto, si me daba la vuelta al otro lado, mis pechos se frotarían contra ella y mi cara estaría a pulgadas de la suya. No quería eso, tampoco. Me puse sobre mi espalda de nuevo, con la mirada fija en el techo.

—¿Quieres hablar, Lena?

La voz de Kara era ultra baja, tan baja que apenas podía oírla por encima del rugido lejano de otra película en la planta baja, y el zumbido de una conversación. Estaba deliberadamente tratando de mantener nuestra conversación tranquila, para que los otros no pudieran escuchar lo que estábamos hablando. La miré en mi cama, y mientras lo hacía, se puso de costado, frente a mí. Su aroma abrumado mis fosas nasales.

Dios, ella olía bien. Dios... estaba tan nerviosa.

—¿Hablar? —susurré—. ¿Acerca de qué?

—Tú y yo. Tienes miedo de mí. Puedo olerlo.

Era tan humillante.

—No lo tengo.

—También estas yaciendo en esta cama, tiesa como una tabla.

—No dije nada.

Se frotó el cuello, luego suspiró.

—Demonios, Lena, me estás haciendo sentir como una maldita violadora.

Eso sólo me hizo ponerme más rígida.

—Lo siento.

—Mira, ¿te he hecho sentir incómoda de alguna manera? ¿He hecho algo para asustarte?

Negué con la cabeza, sintiéndome un poco culpable.

—No es por ti. Soy yo. Todo el mundo va a estar esperando, ya sabes. Tú y yo. Y yo soy...

—Virgen. Lo recuerdo. —ella suspiró—. Confía en mí, lo recuerdo. —Para mi sorpresa, extendió la mano y apartó un mechón de cabello de mi frente. Fue un gesto posesivo, pero extrañamente reconfortante—. Y ellos no esperan que tú y yo nos casemos. Sólo quieren que la vida de la manada vuelva a la normalidad. Están desesperados por ella y están buscando señales en nosotros.

Yo estaba desesperada por eso, también. Pero no podía decirlo.

—La cosa es —dijo Kara, luego hizo una pausa—, saltas cada vez que te toco. Te pones tiesa de miedo cada vez que mi brazo roza el tuyo. Y eso sólo va a mantener líneas divisorias.

¿Rígida... de miedo?

—No estoy tiesa de miedo —señalé—. Yo sólo soy... virgen. Esto es mucho para mí, ya sabes.

—Lo sé. —Su voz era dolorosamente suave—. ¿Alguna vez has sido besada?

Podía sentir mi cara calentándose en la oscuridad.

—Una vez. Cuando tenía doce. Luego Lex le dio una paliza por tocar a su hermana.

Kara se rio entre dientes.

—Suena como un buen hermano.

Era un sobre protector y arrogante idiota. Un amante del riesgo, discutía rápido, cabeza dura, terco, e inflexible. Y desesperadamente, desesperadamente perdido.

—Fue el mejor —dije, mi voz ronca por las lágrimas.

Unos cálidos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mí, y encontré mi cara siendo apretada contra un cálido pecho.

—Lo siento, Lena. Sé que esto es duro para ti. Ni siquiera has tenido oportunidad de llorar. No correctamente. Estás demasiado ocupada tratando de mantener toda esta mierda junta.

Lágrimas calientes brotaron de mis ojos. ¿Escuchar a alguien verbalizar exactamente cómo me sentía? ¿Perdida, sola y miserable? Se sentía bien —y horrible— al mismo tiempo.

Enterré mi cara contra su pecho y traté de ahogar mis lloriqueos incluso mientras continuaba llorando. No podía llorar por la pérdida de mi hermano delante de la manada. Tenía que ser fuerte. ¿Pero aquí? ¿En los brazos de una extraña? Iba a permitirme el duelo.

Kara seguía acariciando mi cabello y mi espalda mientras yo lloraba en silencio, simplemente sosteniéndome y reconfortándome.

Eventualmente, mis lágrimas se extinguieron. Permanecí en sus brazos, sin embargo, confortándome por su gentil toque y caricias.

—¿Mi toque te está molestando? —preguntó, su voz baja y ronca contra mi oído—. ¿Quieres que pare?

Sólo la sensación de su aliento contra mi piel me hizo temblar. Pero... yo no quería que se detuviera. Me sentía cálida, consolada, y era la primera vez en semanas, que me sentía segura.

—Yo... no. Me gusta tu toque.

Y entonces sentí un rubor arrastrarse hasta mis mejillas por decir eso.

—Bien. Me gusta tocarte también.

Mi cuerpo hormigueaba, y me volví extremadamente consiente de cómo estaba presionada contra ella. Mis pechos —sueltos debajo de mi camisa de dormir— estaban presionados contra su pecho, y una de mis rodillas estaba entre las suyas.

—Bueno —dije con timidez—. Esta es una forma de acostumbrarnos la una a la otra.

—Lo es —estuvo de acuerdo, y había un toque de diversión en su voz. Yo no podía ver su rostro, sin embargo, ya que estaba apretada contra su pecho, pero podía imaginar la sonrisa en su boca—. Ya sabes... eres bienvenida a explorarme, si quieres.

—¿Explorar?

—Sí. ¿Tu virginidad? Puede permanecer todo el tiempo que quieras. Puedes tomar la iniciativa. Pero... si quieres explorarme sin miedo, llegar a conocerme. Estoy dispuesta.

Me senté, frunciendo el ceño hacia ella en la cama. Su rostro estaba completamente serio —y absolutamente precioso— con la escasa luz de la luna goteando a través de las persianas.

—¿Eso es una línea?

—No del todo. Pero tú y yo somos compañeras. —Sus dedos rozaron la marca de mordedura en mi cuello—. Por el bien de ambas de nuestras manadas. Así que me imagino que esta relación puede ser tan casta —o no— como quieras que sea. Yo sé lo que quiero, pero estoy dispuesta a dejar que tú tomes el control.

Ansiedad —y anticipación— revoloteaban a través de mí.

—Y... ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Sólo me dio una mirada soñolienta y llena de deseo.

—Podrías tocarme y ver exactamente lo que quiero.

Contuve el aliento, mi mente llenándose con imágenes. Yo, inclinándome sobre la cama, tirando abajo las mantas, y exponiendo a Kara.

Tocarla sin prisa como fuera que yo quisiera. Ver lo que le gustaba.

La idea era increíblemente atractiva.

—Vamos —murmuró, tirando de las sábanas y exponiendo su pecho para mí—. No te tocaré, Lena. No a menos que me lo pidas.

Vacilante, me senté en mis rodillas y lo consideré. Puse mi palma contra su pecho, justo sobre su corazón. El golpeteo pesado en su pecho se aceleró un poco con mi toque. Se sentía cálida, también, su piel suave. Sus pechos estaban bronceados, aunque podía ver líneas de bronceado sobre su cuerpo, más oscuro a mitad del bíceps y en torno a su cuello. Un bronceado pueblerino, Trina se reiría. ¿Pero mirar a este diosa en mi cama? No era tan divertido como lo era de fascinante. 

Tiré las mantas hacia abajo, incapaz de dejar de mirarla... y me detuve.

Sus boxers parecían una tienda de campaña, su excitación era evidente.

Mi mirada sorprendida voló de nuevo hacia ella, pero no se había movido.

Todavía estaba mirándome con esa mirada depredadora, con los ojos brillantes de lobo. ¿Estaba... excitada con mi toque? ¿Ante la idea de que yo estuviera explorándola?

Sentí mi propia excitación aumentar a través de mí, acelerando mi pulso aún más. Sabía que sólo me quería porque yo venía con la manada, pero era difícil no sentirse atraída por ella. Kara era hermosa, y completamente femenina, a excepción de su parte noble . ¿Y a pesar de la serenidad que proyectaba hacia el exterior? Era toda alfa, y eso me llamaba y cantaba en mi sangre.

Así misma, probablemente sentía un tirón hacia mí porque era otra hembra alfa, pero no era una belleza. Mi nariz era corta, mi barbilla terca y cuadrada, y no hacía nada con mi cabello que no fuera lavarlo. Había perdido peso en las pasadas semanas debido a la tensión, por lo que probablemente me veía hueca y perdida.

Dudé, luego pasé mi mano por su muslo. Estaba ligeramente espolvoreado con vello, y era fuerte. Sentí sus músculos contraerse a medida que los tocaba, y ella gimió, moviéndose en la cama. Podría haber jurado que sus bóxers también se habían movido un poco. Eso fue fascinante.

Pero no estaba lista para tocarla ahí, todavía. Así que pasé los dedos hacia arriba por su pierna y luego a través de su estómago, sintiendo los músculos duros allí. Estaba en buena forma, no tenía una onza de grasa en ella. Sus bíceps eran puro músculo, y toda era maravillosa.

Estaba construida como una estatua, excepto que era cálida y flexible bajo mi tacto.

Mis dedos rozaron un pezón, y la miré a la cara para ver su reacción.

Ella dio otro gemido bajo, su mirada en mi cara.

Podía sentir mi propia respiración volviéndose rápida y pesada, mis pezones tensos. El aroma de mi excitación comenzó a colgar en el aire, junto con un olor espeso y almizclado que había llegado a asociar con Kara.

Pasé los dedos a lo largo del tenso pezón de nuevo, curiosa.

—¿Les gusta ser tocadas aquí?

—No tanto como me gusta ser tocada en otros lugares —admitió, su voz ronca.

—Oh —dije, fascinada por sus reacciones. Y quería más de ellas. Quería ver qué más podría hacer para ella. Así que volví a tocarla, mi mano acariciando la firme pared de su abdomen. ¿Me atrevía a seguir explorando?

—Puedes parar si quieres —me dijo, una vez más con una voz curiosamente tensa—. No quiero que hagas algo que no quieras hacer.

Pero me estaba divirtiendo. Y nunca había explorado el cuerpo de alguien antes. Quería seguir, así que me limité a sacudir la cabeza y deslicé mi mano en sus boxers.

Su piel estaba extremadamente caliente. Inmediatamente, mis dedos rozaron contra la dura longitud de su pene, y algo húmedo.

Kara soltó una respiración pesada, y luego sus manos estaban empujando las mías para tirar de su boxers.

—Quitemos esto.

Me retiré, observando mientras deslizaba los boxers por sus piernas y los pateaba tirándolos al suelo, y luego estaba desnuda y tendida delante de mí.

Y oh misericordia, era completamente hermosa. Los cambiadores tendían a tener cuerpos atractivos de todos modos. Éramos naturalmente atléticos como raza, y nuestro metabolismo nos permitía comer como monstruos. Pero algunas personas simplemente te hacían la boca agua, y Kara era claramente una de ellas. Tenía una línea de bronceado justo encima de su ingle y debajo de eso, su piel era blanca, con un ligero color miel. El sendero rubio de vello parecía audaz contra su piel, destacando los rizos que rodeaban su pene y testículos. Y, bueno, era bastante afortunada de estar extremadamente bien equipada. Su polla era larga y suave, la cabeza estaba reluciente con un líquido pre-eyaculatorio. Sus bolas eran redondas y estaban apretadas, y yo tenía curiosidad por ver cómo se sentirían.

Miré a Kara.

Ella asintió hacia mí, esa mirada tan pesada viendo cada uno de mis movimientos. Sus manos todavía estaban a sus costados, pero me di cuenta de que estaban cerradas en puños. ¿Así ella no podría alcanzarme y echar a perder mi diversión?

Dudé un momento más, y luego la curiosidad de mi lobo pudo más. Mis dedos acariciaron a través de los rizos de su sexo, y luego los desplacé por su saco. La piel allí era más suave de lo que había imaginado, más delicada. Fascinada, arrastré mis dedos hacia arriba, trazando una vena grande que corría a lo largo desde la parte inferior de su pene.

Su respiración se hizo más rápida.

—Eso se siente bien, Lena. Me gusta tu toque. Tus manos son suaves.

—Más suaves que las tuyas —dije, sorprendida por mi broma a medida que envolvía mis dedos alrededor de su longitud, probando la circunferencia de ella. Más gruesa de lo que me imaginaba, también.

—Se siente mejor en mi polla que toda mi mano —me dijo, extendiendo una mano para que pudiera ver.

Mientras lo hacía, me preguntaba cómo esas manos se sentirían contra mi piel. Me estremecí ante la idea, mis pezones se tensaron otra vez, y me moví un poco, sintiendo una deliciosa humedad entre mis piernas.

—¿Has tenido muchas amantes? —No podía evitar preguntar. Tenía que saber.

—No muchas —admitió—. No me gusta involucrarme sin algún tipo de compromiso.

Yo entendía eso. Era exactamente el porqué era virgen todavía: la manda era lo primero en todos los aspectos. Estudié mi mano sobre su polla y me pregunté si era lo suficientemente valiente como para tomarla en mi boca y probarla. Tal vez todavía no, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber cómo sería su sabor en mi lengua. En cambio, le di a su polla un movimiento torpe, luego fruncí el ceño cuando mis dedos se alargaron por su piel y ella dio un respingo.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo mal?

—Depende de lo que sea que tengas ganas de hacer.

Mis mejillas se sentían muy calientes.

—Yo pensaba... um...

—¿Masturbarme? —murmuró, su mano se movió a mi muslo acariciándolo de un modo reconfortante. No sexual, solo acariciándome, dejándome saber que todo estaba bien.

Asentí.

—Eso es difícil de hacer sin algún tipo lubricación. Podrías escupir sobre tu mano. —Ante mi mueca de disgusto, se rio entre dientes—. O no.

¿Qué tal algo de loción?

—Tengo loción —dije sin aliento, y me incliné sobre mi mesita de noche, agarrando el tubo de loción que guardaba para las noches de invierno, cuando mis piernas estaban secas. Cuando me senté de nuevo, me di cuenta de que su mirada se había deslizado a mi culo y había estado observándome moverme. Eso me hizo sentir toda caliente y adolorida en mi interior, de una manera agradable.

Le tendí el tubo a ella, acomodándome en mi sitio a su lado.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, su mirada caliente en mí, con el pulgar todavía acariciando suavemente mi muslo.

—Hazlo tú. Pon un poco en tus palmas y frotarlas para calentarlo.

Dudé.

—¿Y si hago algo mal?

—No lo harás —dijo, y me dio esa sonrisa perezosa que hizo que mi corazón bombeara fuerte en mi pecho.

Me rocié una cantidad enorme de loción en mis manos y lancé el tubo a un lado, luego me froté las manos hasta que estuvieron resbaladizas.

Entonces la miré a la cara, juzgando su reacción. Cuando asintió de nuevo, puse mis manos sobre su polla, entonces empecé a bombear.

—Ah, mierda —espetó.

Me estremecí, retiré mis manos velozmente.

—¿Qué?

—No, no —dijo rápidamente, su mano volviendo a mi muslo y me dándome suaves palmaditas—. Lo estás haciendo bien, Lena. Se sintió... de verdad malditamente bien. Me sorprendí con lo bien que se sintió.

—Oh. —Estudié su rostro un momento más, luego tomé su polla con mis dedos resbaladizos de nuevo, acariciando la dura longitud hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Repetí el movimiento poco a poco, una o dos veces, luego la miré en busca de orientación.

—Aprieta tus dedos en un círculo —me dijo, y la tensión era evidente en su rostro—. Bombea duro y rápido. Me gusta que sea así.

Me concentré en ella otra vez, mi mirada cayó de nuevo a su polla. La cabeza estaba perlada con aún más líquido pre-seminal, y mientras miraba, una gota cayó corriendo por un lado de la corona. Quería lamerla, pero a este punto, terminaría con un bocado de loción. Así que apreté mis dedos alrededor de ella y apreté con fuerza ante el bajo gruñido que dio en respuesta, mi sexo se humedeció con mi propia necesidad.

Dios, ¿quién hubiera imaginado que masturbarla sería tan caliente?

Ella hizo un bajo gruñido en su garganta que me pareció increíblemente erótico, y empecé a acariciar de nuevo, mis dedos resbaladizos deslizándose sobre ella. Apreté mi agarre, moviendo más duro y más rápido contra su piel caliente, y su mano empezó a apretar mi muslo, duro, eso sólo me éxito más y me hizo aplicar más presión.

Entonces, de repente, su gran mano cubrió la mía y ella comenzó a guiar mi caricia, apretando mi mano contra la de ella y guiándome más duro y más rápido. Luego, con una pesada exhalación de respiración, se vino. El semen brotó sobre su estómago y mis manos, y yo miraba, fascinada, a medida que continuaba utilizando mis manos para ordeñar su orgasmo.

Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, su rostro contraído por el placer.

Unos momentos más tarde, desaceleró y luego me liberó la mano. Sus ojos se abrieron y me dio la más cálida y tímida sonrisa que había visto alguna vez en ella.

—Y yo que había prometido no tocarte.

—Está bien —le dije sin aliento, mis manos aún cubiertas con su semen y loción. Quería hacer más. Seguir tocándola. Algo. Me sentía satisfecha de que yo lo había hecho correrse con tanta fuerza, pero curiosamente estaba descontenta. Y acalorada.

Mientras la miraba fijamente, Kara se estiró sobre el costado de la cama y recogió sus boxers, luego limpió mis manos con ellos. Cuando estuvieron limpias en su mayoría, me fui al baño adyacente y lavé mis manos, luego me arrastré de vuelta a la cama.

Para mi decepción, ella se había puesto unos nuevos boxers limpios. Se unió a mí en la cama un momento después, y no me inmuté cuando su piel se frotó contra la mía esta vez. Ahora se sentía cálida y maravillosa, y me relajé cuando puso una mano alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome contra ella.

Sus labios rozaron mi mejilla con el beso más simple.

—Buenas noches, Lena.

—Buenas noches —murmuré, mirando a la pared. Yo quería que ella me diera la vuelta y me tocara. Quería tocarla más. Quería que me diera un beso de verdad, no un beso en la mejilla.

Pero no sabía cómo pedir nada de eso. Así que cerré los ojos y me fui a dormir, con su delicioso cuerpo apretado contra el mío.


	7. Chapter 7

7

 

 

 

 

Estás segura de que vas a estar bien? —Reboté al bebé Eddie por un minuto, luego lo acerqué y le di un beso en su frente, inhalando el olor del bebé antes de entregárselo de nuevo a Holly—. No me gusta dejarte atrás.

—Alguien tiene que quedarse con el bebé —dijo con una sonrisa dulce, aceptándolo de nuevo en sus brazos. Eddie levantó las manos regordetas hacia Holly, feliz de regresar a ella otra vez, y ella lo abrazó, sonriendo— Dan prometió llevarme a una carrera mañana por la noche sólo para sacar al lobo de mi sistema.

Bueno, eso no era sorprendente. En el poco tiempo en que Dan había llegado a nuestra manada, el joven enseguida había encajado con los adolescentes como si hubiera estado allí toda su vida. Su personalidad ansiosa de complacer fue un ajuste perfecto con mi grupo, sobre todo con la tranquila y tímida Holly. Los dos se trataban el uno al otro como si hubieran sido novios toda su vida, y cada vez que doblaba una esquina, los encontraba sentados hablando en voz baja, o jugando juntos con el bebé. Nunca hubo nada malo pasando —sospechaba que Dan era muy consciente de su lugar en la nueva manada— pero estaba claro que se adoraban mutuamente entre sí. Dos piezas perdidas de un rompecabezas, de repente unidos por la cadera.

Tuve envidia de su fácil aceptación de uno con el otro. ¿Por qué no había sido yo así con Kara? En lugar de ello, cada vez que me miraba, me sonrojaba de color rojo brillante. Cada vez que me tocaba, saltaba. Daba una risa nerviosa cada vez que hacía un comentario coqueto en mi dirección.

En pocas palabras, era obvio como el infierno que yo estaba completamente incómoda. No sabía si debía coquetear de regreso — diablos, yo no sabía cómo coquetear de regreso— y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ella, si yo lo hacía. Así que sólo la miraba cuando se burlaba de mí.

Sexy, lo sé.

Lo cual era porqué estaba agradecida de que esta noche fuera la luna llena y nos estábamos preparando para nuestra carrera en manada.

Algunas manadas simplemente permiten a sus miembros convertirse en lobos cuando quisieran, o que pasaran un montón de tiempo en forma de lobo. Mi padre siempre me advirtió en contra de eso, aunque, era demasiado fácil ceder ante la bestia y dejarse llevar por el lado salvaje.

Éramos humanos por encima de todas las cosas, y teníamos que aceptar nuestro lado humano, y dejar que el lobo saliera a jugar de vez en cuando.

Con la civilización introduciéndose en cada rincón del mundo y ya no habiendo un lugar seguro para un lobo, tenía más sentido cazar y correr como una manada. La seguridad estaba en los números. Salíamos como grupo, pasábamos toda la noche cazando y aullándole a la luna, drenábamos un poco de adrenalina y volvíamos en la mañana listos para pasar unas pocas semanas más en nuestras formas de dos patas.

Pero yo estaba reacia a dejar a Holly y Dan atrás. Sabía, lógicamente, que alguien tendría que quedarse con el bebé. No podíamos dejarlo valerse por sí mismo toda la noche.

Mientras observaba, Dan se trasladó hacia delante y levantó un dedo para que Eddie lo agarrara. El bebé lo enganchó, le brotó un poco de piel de lobo como muestra de agresión, y luego se rio, la piel de lobo desapareciendo de nuevo. Dan me sonrió, claramente satisfecho.

Suspiré. Estarían bien, pero seguía preocupada. Esta noche era la luna llena, y Mon-El estaba todavía allí afuera, buscando conseguir hembras para su manada. Holly era vulnerable.

—Está bien. ¿Tienes las llaves de la habitación de pánico si algo pasa?

Holly asintió, mirando a Dan.

—Probablemente vayamos allí a ver películas de todos modos. Sólo para estar seguros.

Me incliné y le di un rápido beso en la frente.

—Sí haz eso. Prefiero que estén seguros.

Ella tomó la mano del bebé en la suya y la guió en una versión de bebé de un medio saludo.

—Vamos a estar bien. Ustedes vayan a divertirse.

Los dejé a regañadientes, saliendo en dirección al porche trasero. El aire estaba caliente y húmedo a pesar de que eran casi las nueve de la noche y el sol finalmente se había ocultado. El calor no importaría una vez que estuviéramos en forma de lobo —estarías sorprendido ante cuantas pequeñas cosas como esa importaban cuando estabas en forma de lobo— pero por ahora, los cuerpos de mi manada esperando estaban brillando con una fina capa de sudor y podía oler en el aire la creciente excitación.

Len, Spence y Trina estaban esperando en el porche trasero, sentados en uno de los escalones de la escalera jugando. Kara estaba cerca, apoyada en uno de los pilares de estilo de plantación y observándolos discutir con diversión.

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia mí al momento en que llegué, y sentí un aleteo de excitación en mi estómago. Tiempo de correr. Me quité la camisa, sonriendo.

—Vamos, entonces.

Había estado nerviosa por cambiar completamente a lobo delante de Kara, pero el momento y la anticipación me golpeó, toda preocupación desapareció. Me arranqué la ropa, sintiendo la comezón de la transformación bajo mi piel. Cuando estuve desnuda, me arrodillé en el porche en cuatro patas, notando que los otros estaban a sólo un paso de atrás. Mi lobo llegó al frente entonces, y el cambio rasgó a través de mí, las sacudidas dolorosamente dulces de mis músculos, tendones y huesos buscando maniobrarse en una nueva forma. Cambiar dolía —siempre dolía— pero llegabas a anticipar el dolor para lo que venía después: pura sensación de libertad.

En forma de lobo, salté fuera del porche y me volví a mirar a los otros, meneando la cola y esperando. Mis orejas tiesas mientras tomaban los sonidos de sus cambios.

Kara se convirtió —en una peluda loba amarillo-marrón— pero había esperado a los otros. Spence fue el siguiente, su lobo pequeño y oscuro, la forma de loba de Trina era desgarbada. Luego Len, quien era alto y delgado igualmente en forma de lobo. Ahora que mi manada estaba lista, di un pequeño gimoteo para llamar su atención y, en seguida me lancé hacia los árboles.

Podía oír a los otros detrás mí, mis patas tocando el suelo. Con mis oídos atentos, aminoré el ritmo, esperando a que Kara tomara el liderazgo.

Ella era la alfa y a pesar de que yo podría avanzar en el bosque, Lex siempre me quitaba la iniciativa.

Pero en lugar de eso, ella simplemente pellizcó mis flancos, indicándome que debía seguir corriendo. Estaba contenta de que me dejara liderar. Mi manada, mi bosque, mi liderazgo. Me volví y le di una sonrisa lobuna antes de levantar la cabeza y aullarle a la luna.

Las primeras horas en forma de lobo eran por lo general las más salvajes.

Correríamos a toda velocidad, aullaríamos a nada en el cielo, perseguiríamos algo que se moviera, y en general actuaríamos como perros salvajes con nuestro primer sabor de libertad en semanas. Yo no era mejor, por supuesto, siendo tan odiosamente juguetona como los otros. Eventualmente, sin embargo, la carrera por el bosque cambió a juegos. Luchamos, nos perseguimos entre sí, y luego jugamos una versión lobo del escondite en el que había que tratar de ocultar tu rastro de olor de los otros. Spence, Trina y Len conocían bien los juegos, pero imaginé que sorprendimos a Kara cuando todos nos fuimos en direcciones diferentes a la vez, y tuvo que haber estado más o menos desconcertada con eso.

Salté por el bosque, con los pulmones llenos de aire de la noche y el olor de los árboles. Pude oler a zorrillo y armadillo, ardilla y serpiente, y algún tipo de almizclada cosa muerta en la distancia que me hizo querer ir a comprobarlo, pero la curiosidad tomó un segundo lugar por la emoción de la caza, y me eché a correr a través del bosque alegremente.

Cuando mis patas se posaron en una cresta, algo caliente serpenteó alrededor de una de mis patas y luego el mundo se inclinó. Lo siguiente que supe fue que el dolor estaba punzando en mi pata trasera y estaba colgando al revés, de un árbol. Estaba atrapada en una trampa de algún tipo.

Grité, pero no había nadie cerca para escucharme. Me agité sin poder hacer nada, pero la cuerda sólo continuó apretándose para cortar más duramente en mi pie, y pude sentir los huesos esforzándose. Mi pata trasera no podía soportar mi cuerpo de lobo, necesitaba transformarme, y rápido. Furiosa, llamé a mi lado humano y empezó ́la dolorosa transformación.

Unos minutos más tarde, mi forma humana se retorcía al revés, la cuerda me cortaba en el tobillo. Me balanceé atrás y adelante, mi cabeza a un par de metros del suelo. Si me estiraba, no podía tocar el suelo, mis dedos apenas rozaban la hierba.

—¿Hola? —llamé—. ¿Alguien? ¡Estoy atrapada! —Yo iba a estar furiosa, más tarde cuando tuviera tiempo para relajarme, calmarme y procesar que alguien había estado en mi propiedad y había puesto una trampa de cuerda. Pero por ahora, me centraba en el dolor en mi pierna y en la necesidad de bajar.

Oí un crujir en la distancia, y ese olor almizclado a muerto se hizo más fuerte. Traté de dar vuelta, escuchando algo que venía detrás de mí, pero sólo logré columpiarme en el árbol.

Un momento después, el olor a muerto se hizo más fuerte, abrumador... junto con el olor de mi odiado enemigo.

Mon.El.

Un escalofrío de miedo se deslizó hasta mi columna, seguido de inmediato por ira. ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a mis tierras y poner trampas? Él no pertenecía aquí. Sería atacado por cualquier otro clan lobo simplemente por invadir territorio. Pero él seguía desviándose hacia el nuestro porque pensaba que no teníamos un alfa y éramos vulnerables.

Estaba a punto de llevarse una sorpresa, entonces.

—Tendría que haberlo sabido —dije ferozmente. Me retorcí en las cuerdas de nuevo, lanzando mis brazos para tratar de agarrarme a algo—. Pensé que olí algo espantoso.

—Se me ocurrió disfrazar mi olor —dijo Mon-El, arrastrando las palabras—. No puedo tenerte averiguando todos mis planes sobre la base de mi olor, ¿no? No hay ninguna diversión en eso.

—Tienes que dejar el territorio Savage —le dije con frialdad—. Te lo estoy advirtiendo.

Dio una palmada en mi culo desnudo.

—No sabía que tenías un cuerpo tan bonito, chica. Va a ser divertido aparearse contigo.

Giré, tratando de mostrar mi cuello.

—Sorpresa. Imbécil. Ya es demasiado tarde. Ya estoy emparejada.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Oí el cuchillo un momento antes de que la cuerda se aflojara, y luego me caí bruscamente al suelo. Apenas me las arreglé para rodar, mis reflejos automáticamente moviendo mi cuerpo para proteger mi cabeza. Me puse de pie, con una sensación de mareo, y miré a Mon-El mientras me tambaleaba.

Yo no iba a huir. No de él. Este era un desafío directo y estaría condenada si huía de un desafío. No iba a huir de este matón. Ya no más.

Echó un vistazo a mi cuerpo desnudo de arriba a abajo, la ira haciéndolo apretar la mandíbula. Mon-El era un hombre duro. Todo en él era duro, desde las profundas marcas alrededor de sus ojos, alrededor de su boca y el marrón en su cabello sucio. Incluso sus ojos eran fríos y crueles. Era fuerte, sin embargo. ¿Y mentalmente? Era un hijo de puta que daba miedo.

Me encontré con su mirada, no queriendo apartar mis ojos.

Él me sonrió.

—Tienes unas buenas tetas, también.

—Gracias —dije, poniendo mi manos en mis caderas—. Voy a asegurarme y dejar que mi nueva alfa sepa que las apruebas. —Arrojé mi pelo hacia atrás para que pudiera ver la marca de compañero en mi garganta.

Sus fríos ojos se estrecharon.

—Ahora, ¿por qué vas y haces eso? Sabes que me encargaría de ti.

—No estoy interesada en tu cuidado.

La boca de Mon-El se curvó en una dura y fea sonrisa.

—Sabes que ese chico tuyo no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarme si estoy interesado en tomar el liderazgo.

—Len no es mi alfa —le dije simplemente—. Tengo a alguien más fuerte. Alguien de fuera de la región que estaba buscando una manada. Y eso significa que te tienes que ir.

—En serio —dijo, meciéndose hacia adelante sobre sus talones. Sus dedos se clavaron en sus trabillas, y luego se secó una mano en su camisa sucia, ese horrible olor a zorrillo flotó en el aire de nuevo—. ¿Y ya te has emparejado con él?

—Eso es correcto.

—¿Fue una buena follada? ¿Lamió duro ese coño?

Impresionada por sus palabras crudas, sentí como el color ascendió por mi cara.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Mon-El resopló, y se acercó hacia mí. Alguien más habría abandonado su posición, retrocedido unos pasos, pero yo estaba bloqueada en mi lugar, mi voluntad no permitiéndome cederle un poco de terreno. Si le daba una pulgada, me encontraría a mí misma siendo suya en todas las formas.

Alargó la mano hacia mi garganta y aparté sus manos. La próxima cosa que supe fue que me estaba empujando hacia atrás y me sujetaba contra un árbol, la corteza me lastimaba en la espalda. Su mano apretó mi mandíbula, su cuerpo más grande y más fuerte que el mío.

Yo le gruñí, mostrándole mis dientes.

—¡No me toques maldito!

Hizo caso omiso de mis protestas, empujando mi cabeza hacia atrás y forzosamente exponiendo mi cuello para poder mirar mi marca de compañera. Luego, inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo.

—¿Tiene una polla grande, muchacha? ¿O debería comprobar por mí mismo si te folló duro?

Luché contra su mano.

—¡No tengo que responder a nada de esto!

—No, no tienes —dijo con voz maliciosa—. Ese sonrojo en tus mejillas me dice todo. Todavía eres virgen, ¿no es así?

Me quedé quieta, paralizada ante sus palabras.

—Tengo una compañera.

—No, tienes a una tipa que mordió tu precioso cuello. —Me pellizcó la barbilla, más fuerte—. Si te lanzo al suelo del bosque aquí mismo y te follo yo mismo, puedo cubrir fácilmente esa marca con la mía propia. Entonces tú y tu manada serían todos míos. ¿Qué piensas ahora de eso?

—Creo que me gustaría verte malditamente intentarlo —espeté, y le arañé el rostro.

Mis uñas alcanzaron la suave carne de su ojo. Lo sentí sacudirse, incluso mientras aullaba de ira, y su mano clavó mi cuello al árbol, ahogándome.

Me removí y arañé su mano, tratando desesperadamente de liberarme, mientras Mon-El se tambaleaba con mi ataque. Un momento después, se había recuperado, entrecerrando los ojos hacia mí desde su ojo bueno.

Y entonces me dio un golpe directo en la cara con su puño.

El dolor explotó detrás de mi pómulo, y gruñí cuando me golpeó. Eso sólo me hizo luchar más fuerte, sin embargo, porque sabía que si retrocedía ahora, iba a ser mucho, mucho peor para mí al final.

Así que luche.

Pateé y luché, gruñendo mi furia, incluso mientras él me golpeaba de vuelta, tratando de someterme. El mundo se convirtió en un sonido de golpes alrededor mi cara, y él trató de atrapar mis brazos incluso mientras luchaba y los agitaba contra él. Yo no caería sin luchar.

Pero el mundo se estaba volviendo obscuro, y se estaba haciendo más difícil y difícil respirar, La gran mano de Mon-El se apretó en mi garganta.

Estaba ahogándome hasta la muerte, y yo no era capaz de conseguir meter aire en mis pulmones. La oscuridad se arremolinaba en los bordes de mi visión.

Una sombra surgió por la esquina de mi ojo, y lo siguiente que supe fue que había caído al suelo, mi garganta había sido liberada. Gruñidos enojados llenaban el aire, y tosí, mirando hacia arriba para ver ese familiar lobo amarillo–marrón atacando a Mon-El. Hasta que la vi contra la forma humana de Mon-El no me había dado cuenta de lo grande que era Kara en su forma de lobo. Era enorme, sin embargo, toda piel erizada y colmillos blancos, y no le había tomado casi nada de tiempo someter a Mon-El. Incluso ahora, el hombre estaba sosteniendo un brazo sobre su rostro para protegerlo, mientras Kara gruñía y cortaba, buscando su garganta.

—Retrocede, Kara —le dije con una voz ronca, levantándome del suelo. Había sangre en la comisura de mi boca y la limpié, odiando el sabor—. No lo mates.

—Escucha a tu perra —dijo Mon-El, lo que provocó más gruñidos de Kara—. No me mates. Es solo una disputa de manada.

Kara dio marcha atrás, volviendo a mi lado, todavía gruñendo y fiera, su pelo erizado. Comenzó a transformarse mientras Mon-El se levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a correr en dirección a la profundidad del bosque.

Me toqué la cara, evaluando las heridas. Mi ojo estaba hinchándose y mi nariz dolía como una perra, pero mis dientes no estaban sueltos y no sentía que nada estuviera roto. Sanaría.

Más importante, estaba perturbada por lo que había dicho Mon-El.

Sigues siendo virgen. No me tomaría mucho tirarte al suelo y poner mi marca de compañero sobre la suya.

Todavía no estaba protegida. No realmente. Habíamos tomado medidas, pero tenía que aceptar a Kara en todas las maneras para que mi manada estuviera verdaderamente segura. Mierda.

Kara estaba a mi lado, en su forma humana. Su mano fue a mi hombro de manera protectora, y la miré.

Su normalmente tranquilo y hermoso rostro estaba duro con la ira, un gruñido todavía curvando su boca. Parecía furiosa, con los ojos negros.

La sangre teñía su boca, y observé sus orificios nasales expandirse repetidamente mientras intentaba mantener su ira bajo control.

Vimos a Mon-El correr dando grandes zancadas.

—Te arrepentirás —murmuró, mirando hacia nosotros y luego desapareció en los matorrales.

Kara podría haber ido tras él, pero Mon-El había perdido un desafío.

Cuando perdías un desafío, dejabas que el oponente se alejara cojeando para lamerse las heridas. No lo atacabas de nuevo.

Y yo estaba aquí, herida. El alfa de la manada  nunca dejaría a la hembra alfa sin protección.

La mano de Kara se flexionó en mi hombro, y luego se volvió hacia mí, su hermosa boca dura. Su mirada se movió por encima de mi cara, y sus dedos rozaron suavemente mí barbilla.

—¿Estas bien?

Asentí.

—Me atrapó en una trampa de cuerda.

Examinó mis heridas, sus dedos rozando por encima de ellas como si necesitara evaluarlas por sí misma. Me di cuenta de que todavía estaba enojada. Furia encerrada en cada músculo de su cuerpo. No había señales del alfa tolerante aquí. Esta Kara era fría y furiosa.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo —le dijo en voz baja—. Otro minuto más y probablemente habría perdido la conciencia. —Mi mano fue a mi garganta magullada—. Y Mon-El no es del tipo que se detenga solo porque una chica esté inconsciente.

Eso sólo hizo que Kara se pusiera más enojada, y devolvió la mirada hacia el bosque donde Mon- El había estado. Yo podría decir que estaba matándola el no ir tras él, pero esa no era la manera en que los lobos lo hacían. Finalmente se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

¿Qué, esperaba lágrimas?

—No, quiero golpear algo. Y serás tú si me sigues preguntando si estoy bien.

Un atisbo de sonrisa tiró de su boca y me acerco a ella, y presionó un beso en mi sien.

—Ah, mi hembra alfa.

Yo no sabía si eso era admiración o irritación. Pero le permití abrazarme más cerca y besar mi frente, y le dejé mantener su brazo alrededor de mí a medida que íbamos caminando por el bosque.

La manada se encontró con nosotros cuando caminábamos de regreso, y oí el lloriqueo preocupado de Trina ante la visión de mis contusiones.

—Estoy bien —les dije—. Sólo tuve un encuentro con Mon-El. Kara lo ahuyentó.

Spence se acercó y me lamió la mano, en busca de tranquilidad, mientras que Trina se quejó y se acercó a Kara. Incluso Len trotó un poco más cerca.

—Todos estamos bien —les dije de nuevo, con voz tranquilizadora—. Está todo bien. Kara se encargó de ello. Mon-El estaba enojado porque estaba frustrado y me tomó desprevenida. No va a suceder de nuevo. No hay necesidad de estar alterados.

Fácil para mí decirlo. Estaba serena en el exterior, pero había un nudo duro de ira en mi estómago. No era sólo ira por Mon-El, tampoco. Era ira por mí misma, y por Kara.

Si dormir con Kara mantendría a mi manada segura, entonces necesitaba hacer eso, y ella necesitaba empujarme a hacerlo, maldita sea.

No más de esta mierda de trato fácil.


	8. Chapter 8

8

 

 

 

 

 

Kara se estaba volviendo buena detectando mis estados de ánimo. Para el momento en que nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación —después de calmar al resto de la manada otra vez—, estaba amargada, enfadada y sintiéndome impotente.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros, Kara dio una mirada a mi rostro y me señaló a la cama.

—Siéntate ahí.

Me senté de golpe en ella, molesta con mi incapacidad para resistir su orden y mi estúpido deseo de complacerla que venía al hablar con un alfa.

—¿Por qué?

Se fue al baño y abrió la llave del agua, luego regresó a mi lado con una toalla mojada. Kara se sentó a mi lado y sus dedos rozaron debajo de mi barbilla, inclinando mi cabeza para poder examinar mis heridas.

—Para que pueda ayudarte a limpiarlas.

Me senté allí, ansiosa, mientras ella tocaba ligeramente mis contusiones y cortes. Mi ojo estaba hinchado, pero imaginaba que estaría mejor por la mañana. Los hombres lobo sanábamos rápidamente. Había tenido una buena paliza, pero dentro de unos pocos días estaría como nueva otra vez.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué estás enojada? —preguntó Kara.

—¿Por qué no iba a estar enojada? Ese idiota estaba en mi propiedad. —

Mis puños se apretaron al nada más recordar la dura cara de Mon-El. Su mano golpeando mi trasero. La indignidad en todo esto.

—Tienes todo el derecho de estar enojada por eso —dijo, y me limpió un rasguño en la mejilla—. Me refería a ¿por qué estás enojada conmigo?

Le di una mirada estrecha.

—No estoy enojada.

—Lo estás —dijo ella, bajando la toalla—. Estás vibrando por ello. He hecho algo que te hizo enojar. Bien puedes decirme lo que es y cómo se relaciona con esta cosa de Mon-El.

Tragué saliva. Intentado serenarme. Fallé.

—No estás presionándome.

—¿No estoy presionándote? —Sus cejas se juntaron.

—Para consumar este emparejamiento —le siseé, luego bajé mi voz cuando estuve segura de que los demás podrían habernos escuchado—. Mon-El pudo darse cuenta que yo era virgen.

Kara me miró.

—¿Y estás enojada por eso?

—Estoy enojada porque cada día que sigo siendo virgen es otro día en que mi manada no está a salvo. —La miré—. Y tú ni siquiera me has besado.

Estudió mi cara.

—No deseo que tomes una decisión como esa bajo coacción. Tienes que estar lista para seguir adelante.

—Mi manada depende de mí para seguir adelante...

—Tu vida personal es tuya. No es de tu manda.

Empecé a irritarme con su actitud.

—Está entrelazada.

—Hasta cierto punto. Pero tienes que tomar decisiones por ti.

¿No estaba escuchándome? Estaba atrapada por todos lados.

—Todo lo que hago es por el bien de la manada.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero que tomes una decisión por ti misma. —Sus dedos tocaron mi mandíbula suavemente de nuevo, examinando mis heridas de batalla.

—No estás haciendo esto fácil para mí —dije con irritación—. Se supone que debes besarme y seducirme. Eres un alfa.

—Tú eres un alfa, también —dijo. Y luego su pulgar rozó por encima de mi labio inferior—. ¿Quieres que te bese?

Mis nervios aumentaron ante su mirada directa y profunda. Todavía podía ver partes de lobo en sus ojos, como probablemente todavía podía estaban los míos. ¿Cómo respondía a eso? ¿Decir que sí significaría mostrarle mi garganta? ¿Podría dejar ir incluso un poco de mi orgullo y pedir lo que quería?

—¿No deberíamos besarnos? —pregunté, dejando que mi fanfarroneo respondiera por mí.

Una lenta sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—Me imaginé que lo que hicimos la última noche fue más íntimo que besarnos.

Mi garganta se secó, pensando en ayer por la noche. Mis manos moviéndose sobre su polla, y cómo me había sentido caliente al tocarla.

—¿Pero tal vez necesites un beso? —preguntó Kara en voz baja. Se movió un poco más cerca de mí en la cama, y de repente recordé que ambas estábamos todavía desnudas y sudorosas de nuestra carrera en los bosques. Su olor me abrumaba, al igual que la cercanía de toda esa desnuda y bronceada piel.

Kara estudió mi rostro un momento más.

—¿Tu boca está herida?

Estudié sus labios, aturdida con lo cerca que estaban a los míos. Era una cosa extraña para preguntar. Mis pechos dolían, mis pezones duros.

Incluso mi sexo se sentía adolorido. Vacío. ¿Pero mi boca?

—¿Me duele la boca? —repetí, confundida.

—¿Él te golpeó en la boca?

Oh. Un rubor me golpeó de nuevo. ¿De eso era lo que había estado hablando? Me sentí tonta.

—No, mi boca está bien.

¿Iba a besarme o no?

—Bien —dijo, y se inclinó, su mano deslizándose hasta la parte de atrás de mi cuello acercándome más a ella.

Su boca se cerró sobre la mía.

Me sorprendió lo rápido que sucedió. Estaba besando a Kara. Podía sentir su mandíbula contra el borde de mi boca, raspando contra mi mejilla. En contraste, sus labios se sentían firmes contra los míos. Ella chupó ligeramente sobre mi labio inferior mientras yo todavía estaba procesando todas las sensaciones, y jadeé. Ella continuó chupando mi labio inferior, luego comenzó a besar mi labio superior, acariciándome en lentos y cuidadosos movimientos. Mis ojos se cerraron y permití que las sensaciones se movieran sobre mí.

Su lengua se deslizó entre mis labios entreabiertos.

Gemí y mi piel se erizó en conciencia. Oh... wow. Me aferré a ella, necesitando su cuerpo contra el mío, y mis pezones rozaron contra sus pechos desnudos, enviando dobles pinchazos de excitación a través de mi cuerpo. Su lengua acarició más profundo en mi boca, empujando, y envió un extraño y emocionante temblor profundo dentro de mí. Entró en mi boca de nuevo, su lengua enredándose con la mía, y yo empecé a responder al beso, abriendo mi boca a su invasión y me aferré a ella mientras le hacía el amor a mi boca. 

Pronto, estuve mojada por mi necesidad de nuevo, mi pulso golpeando, y el aroma de mi excitación flotaba en el aire entre nosotros.

Kara rompió el beso un poco después, y yo jadeé contra su boca, aturdida.

—No más esta noche, Lena —dijo murmurado contra mi boca, y luego me rozó con otro beso.

—¿Por qué no? —intenté presionar mi boca contra la suya de nuevo, con ganas de más besos. Dios, ella besaba de manera sorprendente. Yo podría vivir con su boca en la mía para siempre.

—Porque pasaste suficiente el día de hoy, y no creo que cualquier decisión que tomes esta noche debería ser afectada por lo sucedido. —Me miró a la cara y su pulgar se movió sobre mi labio inferior de nuevo. Se sentía hinchado y delicioso por sus besos—. Y cuando avancemos, quiero que sea porque quieres seguir adelante, no porque te sientes presionada.

Suspiré. Quería avanzar ahora. Mi cuerpo dolía por ella, y me sentía deliciosa con necesidad. Pero entonces sus dedos rozaron mi ojo hinchado e hice una mueca, recordando a Mon-El.

Habría más tiempo para este tipo de cosas después.

***

—No estés nerviosa —me dijo Kara con diversión cuando salimos del auto—. Es sólo una cena.

Solté un bufido.

—No estoy nerviosa por la reunión con la Alianza —dije, con mi voz tan mordaz como era posible.

—Uh-huh.

—Lo digo en serio. Me importa poco la cena con estas dos. Estoy más preocupada por dejar a Eddie con Trina. —Holly y Dan habían querido salir por su carrera de manada esta noche, su piel picaba con la necesidad de dejar salir a sus lobos, y lo había consentido sólo porque Trina se había ofrecido a cuidar al bebé. Yo amaba a Trina, pero era despistada en el mejor de los casos —teniendo trece y distraerse fácilmente por los mensajes de texto— y yo no estaba segura de dejar un bebe que gatea, babea y curiosea todo, que todavía no dejaba de transformarse en forma de lobo en sus manos. Cualquier criatura de ocho meses de edad era demandante. ¿Un bebé hombre lobo? El doble de demandante.

Pero Trina me había mirado con esos grandes y suplicantes ojos y los otros habían estado tan rápido de un acuerdo que había cedido.

Y ahora iba a cenar... con la Alianza. Ugh. Y no estaba nerviosa. No lo estaba.

Incluso vestía jeans y una camiseta sólo para demostrar cuán nada-en- serio me estaba tomando esto. ¿Pero ver a la linda y adorablemente blanda humana Camila otra vez? Como que me puso un poco ansiosa, sobre todo porque mi cara parecía un saco de boxeo.

Había pasado casi un día desde la última vez que había visto a Mon-El y fiel a mi naturaleza de lobo, mi cara estaba sanando más rápido que la de un humano normal haría. Mi ojo ya no estaba hinchado, ahora sólo estaba rodeado con un moretón azul oscuro, con un poco de verde alrededor. Tenía cortes en mis mejillas que ya estaban sanando, y otra contusión igualmente vívida en mi garganta.

Iba bien con mi cabello oscuro, pensé.

Nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante, y la mano de Kara automáticamente fue alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome cerca de ella.

Como si fuéramos una pareja. Me sorprendió al principio, y cuando me dirigió una sonrisa, me relajé. Algo sobre Kara siendo un poco posesiva conmigo se sentía bien, incluso cuando yo lucía como el infierno.

El pequeño restaurante no estaba lleno. Pensé que tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que era mitad de la semana, tarde en la noche, y el Little Paradise Café no era exactamente un punto con el cual empezar. Pero se acercaba y el local estaba dirigido por una familia de cambia-tejones. No eran muy buenos con el servicio, siendo una raza bastante maleducada, pero Kara quería apoyar los negocios locales de los cambiadores, y al parecer también Lauren y Camila.

Olí el aroma de Camila tan pronto como entramos: hembra humana, cubierta por el olor espeso de un felino. Arrugué mi nariz, la loba en mí no era una fan del olor a gato. Kara se apretó a mi lado, recordándome ser diplomática, y yo fingí frotar mi nariz, como si fuera un estornudo.

Estaban sentadas en una mesa al fondo, Camila con su larga y suave cola de caballo y un recatado conjunto de chaqueta de punto, sentada al lado de una mujer ligeramente más grande, que tenía impecablemente acicalado el cabello con una camisa planchada con el cuello abierto. Se veían como cualquiera buena pareja de cuello blanco, y era obvio por la forma en que la mano de ella descansaba en la parte posterior de la silla de ella que estaban juntas. 

La marca de compañero en su cuello era clara y ella se inclinó hacia la were-puma con aire ausente mientras le susurraba algo al oído.

Sentí una punzada de envidia ante la vista de su comodidad. Parecía injusto que fuera así de fácil para un humano a la hora de emparejarse.

Solo tenían que aparecerse en algún lugar y sentirse atraídos por alguien y boom, la magia sucedía. Nada como los planes y manipulaciones que sucedían en las manadas de hombres lobo.

Aun así, las manipulaciones de la manada me habían traído a Kara, por lo que no podía estar totalmente desagradecida. Eché un vistazo a la sexy mujer a mi lado y sentí un poco de orgullo posesivo.

Camila levantó la vista cuando nos acercamos a la mesa... y palideció.

Su mirada se posó en mi cara.

—¿Lena?

Oh, no. No quería ser interrogada brutalmente por ella. Sonreí herméticamente y tomé asiento.

—Hola. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Genial —dijo con voz lenta, bajando su menú desplegable. Su amplia mirada se movió a mi cara y luego a Kara mientras se sentaba al otro lado de su esposa—. Quiero presentarles a mi esposa, Lauren Jauregui. Ella es líder de la Alianza.

Lauren le tendió la mano a través de la mesa a Kara, y luego a mí, y sacudimos nuestras manos. Su actitud era brusca y fría. No era exactamente la recepción que había estado esperando de alguien que quería atraer manadas de lobos a su pequeño club.

—Encantada de conocerlas a ambas —dijo Lauren, en tono cortado—. ¿Cómo van las cosas?

—Tan bien como se puede esperar —dije a la ligera—. Algunos problemillas aquí y allá por ser resueltos.

—Problemillas —repitió Camila, parpadeando sus ojos rápidamente. Miró a Lauren—. Ya veo.

—Típicas cuestiones de dominio de manada de lobos —dijo Kara, mirándome por encima cariñosamente. Estiró la mano y acarició mi mejilla—. Dennos otra semana y estaremos bien.

Me sonrojé por su cariñoso gesto.

Para mi sorpresa, Camila arrojó su servilleta y le dio a su esposa una mirada significativa.

—Tengo que utilizar el servicio de chicas. Lena, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Eh, ¿por qué iba a querer ir con ella?

Empecé a sacudir mi cabeza, pero ella se quedó allí, esperando. Kara me dio un codazo.

—Yo... ¿supongo?

La seguí a través del restaurante hacia el cuarto de baño, me di cuenta de que, mientras caminaba, su espalda estaba tan rígida como podría estar. Algo estaba pasando.

Tan pronto como la puerta del baño se cerró detrás de mí, Camila se trasladó a la puerta y se apoyó en ella, bloqueando efectivamente el camino para cualquier otra persona que quisiera entrar.

—¿E... está todo bien? —Le di una mirada extraña. ¿Eran todos los seres humanos así de raros?

—Lena, lo siento tanto —me dijo, su voz una exhalación rápida—. No sabía que ella iba a ser así. Si lo hubiera sabido, nunca habría dejado que se estableciera un perfil.

—¿Ah? —¿Ella no estaba de acuerdo con Kara? Volví a pensar en el apretón de manos, la forma en que ella cariñosamente había tocado mi cara. ¿Qué había hecho mal Kara?

—Si quieres escapar de ella, te juro que te ayudaremos —me dijo—. No tienes que tener miedo. Estamos aquí para ayudarte.

¿Miedo... de Kara? Me quedé mirándola un momento más... y luego me di cuenta de que ella pensaba que Kara me había golpeado. Típicas cuestiones de dominio de manada de lobos, ciertamente. Me reí, dándome cuenta de que ella pensaba que había cometido un error.

—Kara no le hizo esto a mi cara.

Lucía escéptica.

—No la estas defendiendo, ¿verdad? No tienes que hacerlo. Me doy cuenta de que los lobos tienen su propio sistema, pero la Alianza está establecida específicamente para ayudar a aquellos en necesidad...

Moví una mano distraídamente.

—Kara me salvó del tipo que me hizo esto. El tipo es la razón por la cual necesitaba un nuevo alfa tan desesperadamente. Está decidido a tomar el liderazgo de mi manada. Kara estando aquí lo detuvo.

El aspecto dudoso de su rostro permanecía.

—¿Estás... segura? Mi hermana tuvo problemas con las manadas de lobos recientemente y sé que muchos de ellos no son... —vaciló, claramente tratando de averiguar las palabras adecuadas sin ofenderme—. Muchos de ellos tienen su propio conjunto de reglas.

Sí, podría adivinar.

—Kara es perfecta —le aseguré—. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

—Si estás segura...

—Lo estoy.

El alivio la hizo relajar los hombros y se puso una mano en la frente.

—Oh, gracias a Dios. Pensé que de alguna manera te habías conectado con un monstruo. —El pánico cruzó por su rostro—. Será mejor que vuelva a la mesa antes de que Lauren la ataque.

Aw, eso era lindo. Ella pensaba que su gatito podría golpear a mi compañera alfa. Mis labios se torcieron un poco.

—Está bien.

Volvimos a la mesa un poco después para encontrar a nuestras mujeres mirándose fijamente.

—Todo está bien —espetó ella cuando nos sentábamos de nuevo a la mesa.

Las dos se volvieron y me miraron.

—Esto —dije, agitando una mano hacia mi cara y cuello—, no fue Kara, sino otro alfa que pensó que podía entrar y tomar el control. Les prometo que Kara es inofensiva.

—¿Inofensiva? —Kara levantó una ceja hacia mí, con una sonrisa jugando en su rostro—. Estas decidida a arruinar mi credibilidad, ¿verdad?

Me senté, dándole palmaditas en la rodilla.

—Eres una casera. No tienes credibilidad.

Ella resopló y movió su mano a la parte de atrás de mi silla, tirando de mí más cerca automáticamente.

Lauren y Camila intercambiaron otra mirada significativa, y Camila se volvió a sentar a la mesa, todavía tenía una mirada por completo de alivio.

—Lo siento si tuvimos un momento de pánico —explicó—. Mi hermana es una mujer-lobo y, bueno, recientemente tuvo una no tan agradable experiencia con otra manada. Espero que nos perdonen si saltamos a conclusiones.

—Eso pasa —dijo Kara con suavidad—. Sara es tu hermana, ¿no? ¿Ella está con gran tipo hombre-oso? Hice un trabajo para ellos hace algunas semanas.

—Esa es ella —dijo Camila—. ¿Los conoces?

Ella asintió.

—Ella es una pequeña cosita dulce.

Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo un borde de posesividad. Mi mano fue a su muslo y le clavé las uñas.

—¿Ahora, dime. Segura, que ella es dulce?

Kara me miró y movió sus cejas.

—No te preocupes ni un poco, Lena. Me gusta que mis chicas tengan un poco de actitud.

—Bien —espeté—. Porque tú eres mía.

—¿Lo soy? —El toque de placer en su voz sonaba como juegos previos.

Me sonrojé y eché un vistazo sobre Lauren y Camila.

—Bueno —dijo Camila y su voz tenía un tono remilgado que hizo a su esposa sonreír—. Ahora que sabemos que no eres un monstruo, ¿qué tal si hablamos de lo que lo sería necesario para hacer que la manada Savage se una a la Alianza?


	9. Chapter 9

9

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dos horas y una cena más tarde, no estaba convencida. Lauren predicó unidad y trabajar juntos para hacer la vida mejor para todos los cambiaformas, pero estaba un poco escéptica. ¿Por qué una manada de lobos necesitaría de la Alianza? Éramos nuestra propia isla. Estábamos unidos porque nos teníamos los unos a los otros. Nos cuidábamos los unos a los otros.

Entre Kara y yo, no había nada que nuestra manada pudiera necesitar que nosotras no pudiéramos proporcionarles.

Para empeorar las cosas, Kara estaba claramente entusiasmada con unirse a la Alianza. Escuchó todos los planes de Lauren con interés e incluso ofreció sugerencias que ayudaría a atraer a más lobos y hacerlos sentir en calma.

Así que ahora yo estaba siendo la desalentadora y la aguafiestas. Genial.

Kara había diferido de mí, sin embargo. Le había dicho a Camila y Lauren que no íbamos a entrar en la Alianza a menos que ambas estuviéramos firmemente a bordo. Habían estado decepcionadas, pero lo entendían. Me dio la sensación de que Kara estaba un poco decepcionada, también, pero no había dicho nada al respecto.

Y ahora conducíamos de regreso a la casa Savage, un incómodo silencio en la camioneta mientras conducía. La miré.

-Crees que estoy cometiendo un error, ¿no es así? ¿Al decir no a la Alianza?

Ella me miró.

-Nunca te diría que estás cometiendo un error, Lena. La manada ha sido tuya por mucho más tiempo de lo que ha sido mía. Pero creo que sería bueno para todos nosotros.

-¿Por qué? No necesitamos a nadie de afuera. -Era lo que mi padre - y Lex- firmemente habían creído. Yo había crecido con el conocimiento de que los Savage se hacían cargo de los suyos, y eso era lo que era.

-Tú me necesitabas -dijo Kara fácilmente.

Le lancé una mirada de enojo, pero estaba mirando por la ventana del lado del pasajero de la camioneta.

-¿Es así?

-No lo digo para iniciar una pelea, Lena -dijo Kara-. Sólo estoy señalando un punto.

Miré por la ventana, mis manos apretadas firmemente en el volante. No me gustaba que me recordaran que había sido forzada a arrastrar a una extraña a la manada por protección.

-Mi antigua manada -comenzó Kara en voz baja-. Murieron en un incendio. ¿Dan te dijo eso?

Tragué saliva ante el dolor en su voz.

-No, nadie me lo dijo.

-Sí. Mi padre es el alfa de una manada en el noreste, por lo que no podía permanecer allí. No quería desafiar a mi padre por el dominio y todo eso, ¿sabes? Así que eventualmente un alfa tiene que seguir adelante. Fui a las Carolinas y contacté con la manada de Dan. Tres hombres, dos mujeres, y Dan era el más joven. Eran algo pobres. En realidad, "algo" es demasiado agradable para la realidad. Todos vivían en esta gran casa destartalada que probablemente habría sido clausurada si alguien hubiese enviado esa información a la ciudad. Se iba cayendo alrededor de sus oídos, pero estaba afuera en el campo y estaban contentos.

A pesar de que yo solo tenía alrededor de veinticuatro o algo así cuando me uní a ellos, fui la alfa. Los otros eran todos mayores que yo a excepción de Dan, pero yo era la que tenía el mejor trabajo. Mi papá me había enseñado a ser plomera, y eso era un lujo para ellos. -Su boca se torció un poco- Eran un poco desastrosos, pero mirando hacia atrás, eran buenas personas. Me encantó estar allí con ellos. Estuve allí por cinco años.

Dos hembras. Quería preguntarle si una de ellas había sido su hembra alfa. Si habían estado involucradas románticamente. Si ella era bonita.

-Mencioné que la casa era un lío, ¿verdad? Lo era. Algo estaba siempre mal con ella: un corto circuito, o el aire acondicionado se dañaba, algo recalentándose, nómbralo. Bromeábamos sobre que era una gran fontanera pero una pobre electricista, y que la próxima persona que dejáramos entrar en la manada tendría que saber de cableado y plataformas para mantener el antiguo lugar. -Se rio entre dientes, pero el sonido era de dolor.

No dije nada, un nudo se formó en mi garganta ante el dolor en sus palabras. Lo que me recordó las pérdidas que yo había tenido. El perder a mi padre y madre, y luego a Lex sólo algunos años más tarde. La pérdida de Carlos, mi omega. Nuestra pequeña manada había sido golpeada y golpeada de nuevo. Yo sabía lo que era estar en duelo.

-A Dan le gustaba correr fuera en medio de la noche y cambiar a lobo.

Sólo por diversión, ¿sabes? Un chico escabulléndose al exterior y ser un chico. Él tenía mucha más energía que el resto de ellos, siendo mucho más joven. Lo descubrí una noche y pensé que necesitaba seguirlo sigilosamente en el bosque. Asustarle un poco para que entrara en razón.

Lo cual, sucedió, supongo. Pero tampoco me di cuenta de que esa noche que había salvado nuestras vidas. Estuvimos de vuelta a la casa en el medio de la noche sólo para ver que todo había ardido. Todo el mundo en el interior seguía durmiendo.

Miré y la observé por el rabillo de mi ojo.

-Lo siento.

Se pasó la mano por la cara.

-Se fueron pacíficamente. O eso es lo que me dije. El departamento de bomberos dijo que la inhalación de humo probablemente los mató antes de que las llamas tomaran fuerza.

Y fue por el cableado defectuoso en la vieja casa, por lo que nadie era culpable. Pero dejó a Dan huérfano y a mí sin una manada. O un hogar. Y después de eso, no podíamos quedarnos allí, así que nos fuimos. Nos dirigimos hacia el sur. Vagando por, qué, diez, doce meses ahora. -Se encogió de hombros-. Es solitario cuando no tienes a nadie. No te das cuenta cuán dependiente eres teniendo el apoyo de una manada hasta que la pierdes. Entonces te das cuenta de lo solo que estás. Es por eso que quiero la Alianza para tu manada, para nuestra manada. Así ellos nunca tendrán que pasar por lo que Dan y yo pasamos. Así nunca estarán solos, a pesar de cualquier cosa que se les presente. Así siempre tendrán a alguien a quien acudir.

No dije nada. Podría haber argumentado que siempre iba a estar allí para ellos, pero pensé que Lex siempre estaría ahí para mí, y un giro del destino me habían robado tanto a mi hermano como a mi alfa. La vida me golpeó y tuve que hacerle frente.

¿Pero apoyarme en otros? ¿No lobos? Iba en contra de todo lo que conocía.

-Yo... voy a pensarlo.

-Lo sé, Lena. No estoy tratando de presionarte. Sólo estoy tratando de explicar por qué me siento como lo hago.

Yo entendía. Sólo tenía que descubrir qué era lo mejor para la manada.

Si nos uníamos a la Alianza, otros lobos podrían vernos como débiles.

Necesitando apoyo. No quería eso para mis lobos. Quería que fueran fuertes e independientes.

Pero cuando llegué al camino de entrada de la casa Savage, todos los pensamientos acerca de la independencia y Alianzas y cualquier otra cosa volaron de mi mente. Trina estaba en el porche, su joven rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-El bebé se ha ido -me dijo y estalló en sollozos.

El miedo se apoderó de mí. Mi mente se puso en blanco, y luego empecé a temblar.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que el bebé se ha ido?

-Quiero decir que se ha perdido. Tomé una siesta en el sofá -dijo entre lágrimas-, él estaba en su corralito y lo siguiente que supe cuando me desperté es que se había ido.

-¿Dónde están Spence y Len? -Mi voz estaba temblando. El bebé Eddie era tan pequeño, tan vulnerable-. Se supone que deberían estar aquí contigo. ¿Ellos lo tomaron?

-Se fueron a un concierto. No se supone que te dijera. -Ella comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

La furia explotó detrás de mis ojos. ¿Así que Spence y Len habían desobedecido y se habían ido a un concierto? ¿Y ahora el bebé se había perdido?

Mon-El se lo había llevado. Lo sabía. Iba a utilizar al dulce e inocente bebé Eddie como moneda de cambio. Estaba temblando, estaba tan furiosa.

-¿Oliste a alguien más en la casa?

-No. -Negó con la cabeza-. Sólo el bebé y yo.

-Tienes que ir a la habitación del pánico -le dije, mi voz dura-. Ve y permanece allí hasta que te dé la orden de salir.

-Pero...

-¡Ve! -ladré.

-Ve a arriba, Trina -tranquilizó Kara, y jaló a la chica en un abrazo-. Está bien. Lena y yo vamos a recuperar al bebé, No te preocupes.

Por un momento irracional y salvaje, estuve celosa de ese abrazo y la forma en que ella se derrumbó contra Kara. Luego asintió y corrió hacia la casa.

Kara se volvió hacia mí, y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Calma, Lena. Todo va a estar bien.

-Estoy tranquila -dije, aunque parecía que no podía dejar de temblar.

El bebé Eddie estaba con Mon-El. El vulnerable y dulce bebé Eddie quien aún no tenía todos sus dientes y solamente gorgoteaba y arrullaba. A quien le brotaba pelo cuando quería desafiar a alguien y tan fácilmente levantado en brazos para un abrazo. El dulce, dulce bebé Eddie estaba con ese monstruo.

Todo porque yo quería a alguien más para ser el alfa para mi manada.

Era mi culpa. Si estaba herido, nunca me lo perdonaría a mí misma.

-Lena -dijo Kara.

Apenas le oí a través de la confusión de mis propios pensamientos. ¿Qué si Eddie había intentado, a su manera de bebé, desafiar a Mon-El? ¿Y qué pasaría si lloraba y él intentaba callarlo? ¿Lastimaría al bebé? ¿Eddie estaba asustado? Yo...

-Lena -dijo Kara de nuevo y su mirada atrapó la mía. Sus ojos eran de un oro azulado, su lobo estaba levantándose en el frente y había un tono en su voz que hizo que mi lobo se sentara y prestara atención. Quedé atrapada en su mirada, sentí a su alfa comenzar a subvertir al mío

-Todo va a estar bien -dijo de nuevo en voz baja-. Vamos a solucionarlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué hacemos? -susurré.

-Si Mon-El tiene al bebé, va a querer cambiarlo por una de las chicas, o por ti -dijo, haciendo eco de mis propios pensamientos. Escuchar eso en voz alta me hacía temblar con furia de nuevo-. No vamos a permitir que eso suceda -dijo con calma-. Lo prometo. Pero quiero que vayas arriba por ahora...

Mis ojos se estrecharon.

-¿Qué?

-Sube las escaleras y cuida a Trina -me dijo-. No sabemos si él va a volver después por ella, y quiero que esté segura. Tienes un arma, ¿verdad?

La tenía. Asentí.

-Voy a hacer unas llamadas. Vamos a traer a los demás y peinar el bosque. Vamos a encontrar su rastro y luego vamos a hacer que nos dé al bebé. Te lo prometo.

-Pero... ¿a quién podemos llamar? -Pensé en las otras manadas en el área. Los otros no estaban cerca, y no hablábamos mucho con ellos. A los lobos no les gustaba mezclarse con lobos que no están en sus manadas. Eso no sucedía. Demasiadas disputas de territorios. Si solicitabas ayuda, te arriesgabas a ceder tu territorio porque claramente no podías protegerlo-. ¿En quién confiamos?

-¿Confías en mí? -preguntó Kara.

Parpadeé hacia ella, luego asentí. Lo hacía. Kara quería lo mejor para nosotras.

Se inclinó y me dio un beso feroz.

-Entonces ve a buscar la pistola y cuida de Trina. Voy a llamar a la Alianza.

***

A la media hora, la casa Savage estaba llena de lobos, hombre-pumas y cada otra criatura en la que podía pensar. La parte frontal del patio se había convertido en un estacionamiento, lleno de autos aparcados sin orden en el césped, a medida que más y más cambiadores llegaban para ayudar a encontrar al bebé. Yo estaba sorprendida por cuántos cambiadores había y mi nariz estaba llena con los aromas de hombre- oso, hombre-nutria y algunos que ni siquiera podía nombrar.

Holly y Dan habían regresado a casa un poco más tarde, agotados de su carrera, sólo para entrar en pánico cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Holly ahora estaba sentada a mi lado mientras yo sostenía la pistola, sus ojos llorosos. Sabía que se culpaba por la desaparición del bebé.

Dan había salido con Kara, encabezando partidas de búsqueda mientras peinaban el bosque, buscando el olor de un joven niño.

Otros lobos habían aparecido, también. Para mi sorpresa, el líder de la manada Anderson -Connor Anderson- había llegado con la Alianza, junto con su hermana Gracie. No tenía idea de que eran parte de la Alianza, pero Gracie me aseguró que les gustaba. Ella se quedó conmigo mientras Connor se unía al resto de los hombres. Al principio había estado un poco ofendida ante la idea de que todas las mujeres debían quedarse atrás, pero entonces ella había declarado que iría toda "mujer loba" sobre Mon-El al momento en que lo viera, y parecía gustarle mucho ese pensamiento.

Incluso Camila se había presentado con su esposa, y estaban ocupadas haciendo llamadas telefónicas y organizando a la gente de la planta baja mientras yo estaba sentada arriba abrazando a mis chicas atrayéndolas más cerca.

Yo... no había manejado bien esto. Había querido ser fuerte y valiente y decisiva en una crisis. En su lugar, había perdido mi mierda. Fue demasiado cercano a casa, demasiado personal. Me di cuenta de eso, también.

Quería ser fuerte cuando se trataba de asuntos de la familia, pero la verdad era que había afrontado tiempos difíciles. Al igual como cuando había enviado a mi manada lejos después de que Lex y Carlos murieron, cuando me habían necesitado más que nunca. Yo... no era una buena líder. Era buena en los tiempos fáciles, ¿pero cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles? Me derrumbaba.

Y estaba increíblemente agradecida de tener a Kara a mi lado. Había tomado las cosas con brutal eficiencia, entregando la ropa del bebé a los demás para conseguir el aroma, advirtiendo a los miembros de la Alianza sobre Mon-El y la posibilidad de una pelea, y volviendo de vez en cuando para acariciar mi mejilla y tranquilizarme diciéndome que las cosas iban a estar bien.

Era una alfa maravillosa.

Y había estado en lo cierto acerca de la Alianza, ahora me daba cuenta.

A medida que más y más personas se presentaron para ayudar o simplemente para mostrar su apoyo, comprendí que esto era lo que quería Kara para nosotros. Que cuando algo saliera mal, no estuviéramos solos. Las personas estabas pendientes para ayudarnos.

Estaban allí para nosotros, aunque fuera tan simple como vigilar la puerta o entregar bebidas para los que estaban recorriendo el bosque.

La Alianza no sería una mala cosa después de todo.

Mientras meditaba sobre esto, las voces se elevaron en la parte de abajo.

No sonaban felices. Le di unas palmaditas a Holly en la rodilla.

-Ve a la habitación de seguridad con Trina y no salgas hasta que te diga que todo está bien.

Ella asintió y corrió hacia la habitación. Volé escaleras abajo, dirigiéndome hacia la conmoción. Parecía venir desde el frente de la casa, así que me dirigí allí.

Y me detuve sorprendida.

Connor Anderson y su hermana Gracie estaban de pie frente a Mon-El, negándose a dejarle entrar en la casa. Cerca de allí, un par de hombre- pumas estaba dándole miradas feas. Todos listos para reñir.

No veía a el bebé en ninguna parte.

Me enfurecí y fui hacia adelante, abriéndome paso entre la multitud.

-¿Dónde está Eddie, hijo de puta?

Él me esquivo cuando mis manos alcanzaron su camisa, moviéndose detrás de Connor.

-He venido para ayudarte a buscar, idiota.

Eso hizo que me detuviera en seco. Miré a Connor, el alfa Anderson.

Él se encogió de hombros.

-Eso es lo que me dijo.

Entrecerré los ojos hacia Mon-El. No tenía sentido.

-¿Tú... no robaste al bebé?

Él me dio una mirada de disgusto.

-¿Por qué lastimaría a un niño? Eso no es lo que un alfa hace.

Nada de esto tenía sentido para mí.

-Pensé... pensé que te lo habías llevado para obligarme a hacer un intercambio.

-Joder, Lena. Quiero una manada, no ir a la cárcel.

Mis manos bajaron. Me parecía estar teniendo problemas para comprender que mi más odiado enemigo -el hombre que me había acosado desde que Lex había muerto- se había presentado para ayudar en la búsqueda.

-¿Por qué.... por qué vienes a ayudar?

-¿Porque es un niño y es un lobo? Eso es lo que hacemos.

¿Por qué me estaba sintiendo ahora como la imbécil en esto?

-No creo que te quiera por aquí. No creas que he olvidado lo que me hiciste.

Connor miró mi cara magullada, sus brazos cruzándose sobre su pecho.

Él miró a Mon-El.

-¿Fuiste tú?

Por una vez, el duro rostro de Mon-El pareció un poco avergonzado.

-Estaba enojado. Me dejé llevar. Casi tuve una manada en la palma de mi mano y ella tuvo que ir a buscar por ella misma a otro alfa.

-Te voy a mostrar lo que es dejarse llevar -dijo Gracie y golpeó con el puño amenazadoramente en su palma abierta-. ¿Golpeas a las chicas? ¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo? Voy a patearte el culo durante toda la semana que viene...

-Gracie -dijo Connor, dándole una advertencia con la mano a su hermana-. Si solo estás buscando una manada, eres bienvenido a la mía.

-¿Lo es? -ambas Gracie y yo dijimos.

-Lo es -dijo Connor gravemente-. Estoy acostumbrado a poner a algunos idiotas en su lugar. Y él sería uno más de los que necesita una lección. Pero tendrías que mostrar la garganta.

El rostro de Mon-El se endureció con un tono de burla.

-Soy un alfa.

-Yo también. -Connor no dio marcha atrás-. Pero si quieres ser parte de mi manada, es necesario que me muestres la garganta y aceptes que no todo el mundo llega a ser alfa.

-¿Y si no me gusta?

-Entonces puedes salir de nuestro territorio.

-No estoy en tu territorio justo ahora -dijo Mon-El.

-Tienes que salir del mío, también -le dije-. Y no estás invitado a esta manada. En absoluto.

Se nos quedó mirando, pero Connor no se movió y yo tampoco. A mi lado, Gracie continuó golpeando su puño contra la palma de la mano, buscando claramente una pelea.

Después de un momento, Mon-El bajó los ojos.

-Me largaré una vez que el niño sea encontrado. Todavía quiero ayudar. No es justo que mientras el niño esté perdido nosotros estemos ocupados en una puta guerra.

-De acuerdo -dijo Connor, mirando hacia mí por mi veredicto.

-Me parece bien -dije-. Pero no quiero volver a verte por aquí de nuevo. O la próxima vez, no le diré a Kara que retroceda.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente tomó distancia. Solté un suspiro, uno que no me había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo. Mis manos temblaban, así que las puse en mis caderas y traté de parecer casual.

Mon-El se estaba alejando. Él no tenía al bebé y yo todavía no sabía dónde estaba el pobre Eddie, pero él se iría y estaría fuera la de mi vista.

Gracias a Dios. Miré a Connor.

-Gracias.

-No me agradezcas a mi -dijo con facilidad-. Sólo tomará unos cuantos alfas dándole un infierno para hacerle comprender su lugar. No es un alfa como cree que es.

-Tal vez no -comencé, luego ladeé la cabeza. Podría haber jurado que había oído mi nombre afuera, en la distancia.

La casa quedó en silencio.

-¡Lena!

Allí estaba de nuevo, pero esta vez procedente de la parte posterior de la casa. Me dirigí a la cocina y pasé a Camila, que seguía haciendo llamadas, con su teléfono celular en su oído. La puerta de pantalla de atrás se cerró detrás de mí y me dirigí a través de la hierba, escuchando mi nombre nuevo.

-Lena -llamó la voz de nuevo y comencé a correr hacia ella, hacia el borde de la propiedad. Era la voz de Kara.

Corrí hacia ella, y empecé a reír con placer, un alivio vertiginoso surgiendo a través de mí.

Kara se dirigió a través del borde de los bosques, de regreso a la casa.

Dos were-pumas caminaban a su lado y sus brazos estaban llenos con algo ondulante, retorciéndose, un cachorro de lobo fangoso. Levantó al cachorro con una sonrisa de alivio, una mancha de barro en su rostro.

Me lancé sobre ella, empujando a los otros.

-¿Eso es...

-Lo es -dijo, y sostuvo al cachorro hacia mí.

Tomé al cachorro en mis brazos e inhalé. Efectivamente, el olor de cachorro lobo mezclado con el familiar aroma de bebé de Eddie. Mi pequeño hombrecito había encontrado la manera de convertirse en lobo incluso antes de haber descubierto cómo caminar. Normal. Me reí, y mi risa se convirtió en sollozos cuando presioné frenéticos besos de alivio en su cabeza.

El bebé Eddie estaba en casa. La manada estaba completa y segura.

Continué besándolo mientras él se retorcía, ignorando la lengua de perrito que intentó lamer mi cara y las felices y aliviadas conversaciones de los otros cambiadores a mi alrededor. Alguien sacó un walkie-talkie y empezó a murmurar en él, pero no estaba consciente. Necesitaba llevar a Eddie al interior para que los demás pudieran ver que estaba bien.

Lancé una mirada de agradecimiento a Kara por encima de mi hombro. Ella era la mejor, pero para entonces, ella lo sabía.


	10. Chapter 10

10

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tomó un par de horas para que todos los que habían venido se fueran. Alguien había traído un par de cajas de cerveza y la gente se relajó y celebró mientras Dan, Holly, Trina y yo nos encargábamos del bebé. Le dimos un baño y lo pusimos en su cama, y Holly optó por dormir en su habitación. Puso su litera a través de la puerta para asegurarse de que no pudiera cambiar de nuevo y volver a salir. Claramente teníamos que vigilarlo de cerca, pero a juzgar por el aspecto castigado en el rostro de Trina, no sucedería de nuevo.

Spence y Len habían regresado a casa después del concierto, avergonzados de encontrar la casa llena de cambiadores y de ser atrapados in fraganti. Estuvieron horrorizados al escuchar las noticias acerca del bebé Eddie, y como castigo, Kara los tomaría como aprendices para su empresa de plomería. No pensé que fuera un gran castigo y se lo dije.

-No has tenido que lidiar con aguas residuales antes, ¿verdad? -dijo con una sonrisa.

A juzgar por la sonrisa en la cara de Dan, no iba a ser un buen castigo.

Lo dejé pasar. Spence y Len necesitaban un trabajo de todos modos. Este les daría algo para aprender, por lo menos.

Fiel a su palabra, Mon-El había tomado una mirada de mí y Kara, abrazando al bebé Eddie. Se había dado la vuelta he ido en su auto. Tenía la esperanza de nunca verlo de nuevo, pero no importaba. La virginidad no importaba tampoco. Kara y yo éramos un equipo cohesivo, y era obvio para todos los presentes. Ella era parte de nuestra manada: la alfa, líder de los demás, y mi compañera. Mon-El nunca sería capaz de abrirse paso. No ahora.

Camila y Lauren nos habían retirado a un lado, querían asegurarse de que todo estaba bien antes de irse. Les di las gracias por su ayuda, pero Lauren se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

-Esto es exactamente para lo que es la Alianza -me dijo-. Unidos para ayudarnos los unos a los otros. No nos des las gracias no es necesario.

-Aun así, estamos agradecidos, todos -le dije. Miré a Kara, que había permanecido a mi lado desde que había vuelto-. Y nos gustaría hablar para que la manada Savage se una a la Alianza, después de todo. Estoy empezando a ver los beneficios.

Lauren lució complacida.

-Vamos a tener una reunión con los alfas de varios grupos el miércoles en la noche. Me encantaría que ustedes pudieran venir.

-Vamos a estar allí -dijo Kara, con el brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

Se fueron y la casa estaba silenciosa. Los otros estaban en la cama, era tarde por la noche. Kara cerró la puerta y nos trasladamos a través de la casa, comprobando todo antes de encontrarnos en las escaleras y dirigirnos a mi habitación.

Tan pronto como cerramos la puerta, estuve encima de Kara. Mi boca fue a la suya y comencé a rasgar su camisa, abrumada por una gran cantidad de emociones. Orgullo por la forma en que había manejado las cosas esta noche. Alivio. Placer.

Y un deseo abrumador. ¿Verla tomar el control? Me encendió. ¿Verla regresar con el bebé Eddie en sus brazos, seguro y protegido? Me encendió. ¿Cada vez que puso su brazo alrededor mi cintura o distraídamente me tocó, dejando a los demás saber que era su compañera? Me encendió.

¿Y en este momento? Estaba increíblemente, sin duda, encendida. Mi lengua se enredó contra la suya, mis movimientos más feroces cada vez.

Mis uñas excavaron en su camisa y rompí la tela, deseando quitársela.

Ella me devolvió el beso, luego tomó algo de distancia, claramente sorprendida por mi pasión.

-¿Estás bien, Lena?

-Estoy tan increíblemente atraída por ti en este momento -le dije sin aliento.

-¿Lo estás? -Pareció sorprendida, aunque sus manos fueron a mi cintura y me atrajo hacia ella-. ¿No estás agotada por lo de esta noche?

Oh, lo estaba. Pero más que eso, estaba excitada. ¿Ver a Kara ser una líder? ¿Apoyarme en ella mientras que manejó las cosas? Había hecho cosas locas a mi libido.

-Estoy lista para seguir adelante con el emparejamiento. Todo esto. Todo.

Se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras me estudiaba.

-Esto... no es una especie de cosa de gratitud, ¿o sí? Quiero que sea tu elección, Lena, no algo que haces porque crees que tienes que...

La besé de nuevo para callarla, rozando mis senos contra los suyos. Mi lengua se deslizó contra sus labios entreabiertos y gemí en respuesta a lo deliciosa que sabía.

-¿No puedo simplemente estar excitada por ti siendo toda un alfa?

-Sí puedes -acordó, y sus manos se deslizaron a mi trasero-. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no te sientas coaccionada.

-No lo estoy. Mon-El se ha ido. El bebé está a salvo. La manada está bien. Y yo... yo quiero a mi alfa. Ahora _cállate y bésame_.

Ella se rió entre dientes, moviendo los labios más cerca de mi boca.

-Ah, los dulces encantos de mi hembra alfa. Tan demandante.

-Cállate -le dije sin aliento-. Te gusta.

-Infiernos que sí -admitió-. Pero yo podría ser igualmente exigente. Especialmente en la cama.

Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina y arranqué otro botón de su camisa.

Separé el material en su cuello.

-Puedo dar tanto como reciba -le dije. ¿La virgen asustada que había sido? Se había ido. Todo el miedo que tenía de alguna manera se había ido por la ventana, dejándome solo voraz con necesidad y emoción de experimentar todo lo que el apareamiento con un alfa me traería.

¿Ella quería tomar el control en la cama? Tendría que pelear conmigo por ello.

Y estaba tan, tan ansiosa por eso.

-Acabas de romper mi camisa favorita -dijo Kara en voz baja-. Mala chica. -Sus manos aferradas a mi camisa-. No te importara si hago lo mismo, ¿verdad?

Le di una amplia sonrisa, aunque mi piel picaba con emoción y conciencia.

-Adelante, prueba.

Lo hizo, sus manos rasgando el frente de mi camisa y exponiendo mi sostén. Y oh dios, eso me encendió mucho más, verla rasgar mi ropa de mi cuerpo. Mis pezones estaban duros a través de la suave tela de mi sostén, y mi respiración era agitada, excitada.

-¿Aprendiste la lección? -Hubo un gruñido bajo en su voz que era oh tan sugerente.

Solté un bufido.

-Aprendí que rasgas ropa como una omega -me burlé-. Pides permiso y luego apenas cumples tus amenazas.

-¿A sí? -Su mano fue a la parte delantera de mi sostén y antes de que pudiera decir nada más, tiró y rompió el material. Mis pechos volaron libres.

Jadeé, sorprendida por ese movimiento. No me había esperado eso. Mis pezones dolían, sin embargo, y cuando su hambrienta mirada volvió allí, al instante me excité. Oh dios.

Pero no podía dejar que tuviera la ventaja en la guerra de la ropa rasgada.

Arrastré mis uñas por su camisa, arrancando más del material hasta que sus pechos quedaron completamente desnudos. Entonces me detuve y admiré la vista, lamiendo mis labios. Dios, hermosa. Todo era increíblemente atractivo en ella. Kara se quedó quieta, dejándome admirarla sin ser molestada y no pude evitar rastrillar mis uñas sobre su cuerpo. Eso solo me hizo temblar de deseo.

-¿Es raro que me guste el solo mirarte?

-No, en absoluto -dijo en un tono ronco de voz. Extendió la mano y acunó uno de mis pechos sueltos-. Sé justo cómo te sientes.

Gemí ante la sensación de su mano sobre mi pecho. Era la primera vez que me tocaban ahí. Era delicada y desesperante y me hacía retorcerme, todo a la vez. Y cuando su pulgar rozó sobre mi pezón, no pude reprimir el grito que escapó de mi garganta, o la forma en que mi pezón se endureció en respuesta.

-Tan precioso, Lena. Quiero poner mi boca sobre ti -susurró Kara, moviéndose más cerca de mí.

-Hazlo -le urgí

-Si insistes -dijo, y me agarró por el culo, alzándome en sus brazos.

Mis brazos fueron automáticamente alrededor de su cuello, aferrándome a ella cuando me levantó y se dirigió a la cama en el lado opuesto de la habitación. El movimiento presionó mis pechos desnudos contra los suyos, y el calor de su piel, en combinación con el cosquilleo de estar en contacto, fue tan excitante como su tacto.

En el momento en que me puso suavemente en la cama, me retorcía por la necesidad. Mis piernas rodearon sus caderas con vaqueros, atrapándola contra mí antes de que pudiera moverse y alejarse. Kara se rió entre dientes y presionó su peso contra mí, sus caderas descansando entre la cuna de mis muslos, y pude sentir la dura longitud de ella allí. Contuve mi aliento cuando dio un empuje sugerente.

Su boca se movió a mi cuello y yo gemí en voz alta cuando mordió y lamió mi piel desnuda.

-Shhh -me advirtió-. No quieres que los otros nos escuchen.

Mierda. La audiencia del hombre lobo era muy buena. Estiré un brazo sobre la cama, buscando a tientas el radio reloj allí, y comencé a tocar los botones hasta que la música empezó a tocar. Música latina gimió a través de los pequeños altavoces, llena de palabras en español.

Kara se rió contra mi garganta.

-Una manera de ser obvias.

No me importaba si era obvio. Simplemente no quería que se detuviera.

Mis manos fueron a su cabello y empujé para que bajara su cabeza, dirigiéndola hacia mis pechos. Quería que me tocara de nuevo.

-Mucho hablar, no suficientes lamidas -le dije en un susurro.

-Una chica tiene que mantener a su hembra alfa feliz, ¿no es así? - murmuró Kara, y amablemente trasladó su boca a mis pechos. Pasó la lengua por la punta de uno.

Gemí de nuevo, incapaz de contenerme. Eso se sentía increíble. Cada vez que sus labios tocaban mi pezón, lo sentía todo hasta los dedos de los pies. Arqueé mi espalda, presionando mis pechos delante de su boca, y acarició un pezón, luego se trasladó al otro para darle la misma atención.

Sus labios se movieron sobre ellos, chupando, luego succionando cada punta, y justo cuando gemí de puro placer, ella movió su boca para arriba, mordiendo mi carne o mis pechos. Muy pronto estaba retorciéndome en la cama debajo de ella, desesperada por la necesidad.

-Kara -suspiré, mis dedos clavándose en sus hombros-. Tu boca me está volviendo loca. -No quería que se detuviera. Quería que siguiera por siempre.

-Bebé -murmuró y se inclinó para darme un beso en mi esternón-. No has visto nada todavía. ¿Quieres que me vuelva incluso más salvaje?

Oh dios, ¿quería? Diablos, sí, quería. Asentí.

-Muéstrame lo que tienes.

Ella se rió entre dientes y sus manos fueron a la cremallera de mis jeans.

-Entonces vamos a quitar estos.

Eso sonó como una increíble idea para mí. Mientras se deshacía de mis jeans, comencé a retorcerme, maniobrándolos por mis piernas hasta que estuve en nada más que en mi ropa interior, y ella apartó la pesada mezclilla de mis piernas. Luego, tomó mis bragas y me las quitó, dejándome desnuda y jadeante sobre la cama, mirándola. Ella todavía estaba con sus jeans. No parecía justo y abrí la boca para protestar.

Pero luego se dejó caer al suelo junto a la cama y me jaló hacia ella y fui en silencio, mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

-Tu olor me está volviendo salvaje, Lena -murmuró Kara, su voz apenas audible sobre la música-. Ha estado volviéndome loca por días. Me encanta tu olor en mis fosas nasales.

¿Ella había estado oliendo mi constantemente excitación durante días?

Debería haberlo sabido y sin embargo me retorcí ante la idea. Sus manos fueron a mis muslos, extendiéndolos y le oí inhalar con fuerza de nuevo. Dio un suspiro de placer y luego me coloco más cerca del borde de la cama.

-Sólo dime si algo de esto te hace sentir incómoda, Lena -murmuró y sus dedos rozaron el interior de mi muslo.

Me estremecí ante ese contacto, apoyándome en mis codos para mirarla.

¿Cómo sería capaz de quejarme sobre cualquier cosa? ¿Pensaba que no me gustaría? Estaba prácticamente temblando ante la anticipación de su boca en mi sexo.

Por suerte, no tuve que esperar mucho. Hizo otro sonido de placer y entonces sentí sus dedos rozando mi sexo, moviéndose a lo largo de mis rizos y separando los pétalos debajo. Sus dedos acariciaron por encima de mi carne.

-Tan linda y ya mojada.

Me desplomé en la cama, cerré mis ojos perdiéndome en la sensación.

Oh, dios. Si había pensado que su boca sobre mis pechos era celestial, sus manos en mi sexo eran pura bendición. Separé mis muslos aún más para ella, animándola más, y mis manos fueron a su cabello de nuevo, tenía ganas de empujarla a donde la necesitaba más, justo dentro de mí.

Se rió de mi respuesta.

-¿Quieres el control un poco, Lena?

-Sólo tócame -espeté, mi respiración ronca y un poco profunda ante la anticipación.

-¿Quieres los dedos o la lengua?

Oh Dios, ¿tenía que elegir sólo uno? Temblé ante eso.

-Tal vez yo lo decida -murmuró con voz ronca. Un momento después, sentí su lengua cepillar sobre los pliegues de mi sexo.

El gemido estremecedor que se deslizó de mi garganta no era sexy. Era estrangulado con una mezcla de sorpresa y deseo, pero a Kara parecía gustarle el sonido. Hizo un ruido de placer -como si estuviera probando su plato favorito- y me lamió largo y duro.

Y yo hice otro de esos gemidos ilegibles.

-Mmm, dulce Lena -dijo Kara contra mi carne-. Sabía que tenías un sabor increíble. Me encanta que seas toda mía. -Me lamió otra vez, largo y duro, y mis muslos se estremecieron en respuesta, moviéndome para animarla a seguir con su lengua-. Mi dulce, dulce compañera alfa.

Y entonces empezó mover su lengua vigorosamente, sus labios cepillando en contra de mi montículo incluso con la punta de su lengua trabajando en mi clítoris, presionando y luego dando vueltas con diferentes velocidades y fuerzas. Ella parecía que estaba juzgando mis respuestas; cada estremecimiento conseguía más de los mismos como recompensa, y aceleraba y ralentizaba como probándome. Viendo qué me gustaba.

Diablos, me gustaba todo.

Mis manos se apretaron en su cabello en shock cuando chupó mi clítoris, sin embargo, y dio una pequeña y áspera risa ante mi reacción.

-Te gusta eso, ¿no?

-Más -demandé, apretando mis manos en su cabello. Oh dios, necesitaba más de eso.

-Como mi alfa mande -dijo con esa suave y seductora voz y rozó sus labios sobre mi clítoris en una burla gloriosa antes de chuparlo de nuevo.

Gemí, sintiendo un orgasmo iniciándose y era impotente para detenerlo.

Mis muslos se apretaron sin poder evitarlo, y mis caderas se sacudieron en respuesta cuando rozó dos dedos contra mi núcleo y empujó en mi húmeda calidez, incluso mientras su boca continuaba chupando mi clítoris, enviando ondas de choque de placer a través de mí con el simple movimiento ocasional de su lengua.

Luego sus dedos comenzaron a bombear dentro de mí.

El orgasmo se astilló y rompió a través de mí.

-Unh -jadeé, luego me horroricé por completo con el ruido poco sexy que acababa de hacer. Mi liberación rasgó a través de mí, bloqueando todos mis músculos a lo largo de su camino, incluso mientras Kara continuaba empujando sus dedos muy dentro de mí, me tomaba con ambas manos y la lengua a la vez.

Tomó lo que pareció una eternidad recuperarme de eso, y para cuando su boca se levantó, fui sacada del orgasmo que me había provocado.

Jadeé por aire, un poco avergonzada por mi dura reacción.

Pero Kara se limitó a mirarme satisfecha de sí misma. Mordisqueó dentro de una de mis rodillas mientras me daba una mirada sexy, complacida y se puso de pie, sus manos fueron a sus jeans. Yo estaba tumbada en la cama, jadeando, viendo cómo se despojaba de sus pantalones. Su pene estaba erecto y la cabeza brillaba con líquido pre- seminal, su propia necesidad era obvia. Era hermosa mientras se quitaba sus pantalones y luego volvió a la cama, moviéndose sobre mí. Su calidez y peso presionados hacia mí y luego se movió para besarme, sus labios lamiendo los míos en una imitación de lo que le había hecho a mi sexo, y gemí contra su boca aún cuando agarró mi muslo y lo puso alrededor de su cadera.

Seguí su ejemplo, levantando mi otra pierna y fui recompensada con un empuje poco profundo, su polla deslizándose contra los rizos húmedos de mi sexo.

-Esa es mi Lena -murmuró contra mi boca-. Toda mía.

Sentí la cabeza de su polla rozando contra mi apertura y aspiré, un poco tensa. Mis caderas querían flexionarse contra ella, pero de repente tenía miedo de que me lastimara.

Kara empujó hacia adelante. Y hubo un rayo de dolor en mi cuerpo estirándose para acomodarla. Grité, pero fue suprimido por sus besos.

Empujó hacia delante otra vez, hundiéndose más profundamente en mí y mis uñas fueron a su piel. Un siseo escapó de mí.

Jadeó, cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó.

-Joder, estás apretada, Lena. -Sus caderas se flexionaron y sentí como empujaba más profundo, las agudas punzadas de dolor desaparecieron y fueron sustituidas por un dolor bajo. Se sentía como si me hubieran invadido y no estaba muy segura de que me gustara la sensación aún.

Pero luego se inclinó para besarme de nuevo y me derretí bajo su boca.

Su lengua empujando en mi boca se sentía... diferente con ella enterrada profundamente dentro de mí y el dolor por la necesidad en mi sexo comenzó a volver. Cuando sus caderas retrocedieron de nuevo, me levanté con ella.

-Lena -jadeó y pude ver un brillo de sudor en su rostro -su magnífico, maravilloso rostro- cuando se movió lentamente, determinada a no herirme. Su mirada se desvió a la mía y nuestros ojos se encontraron y vi el parpadeo de su lobo en sus ojos.

Y entonces empujó, con fuerza, hundiéndose más profundo.

Di un grito ahogado. No porque doliera, sino debido a que había llenado ese crudo dolor con un dulce rayo de placer. Mis brazos se cerraron alrededor de su cuello y levanté mi boca para que la besara de nuevo, incluso levanté mis caderas.

-Lena -gruñó contra mi boca y comenzó a empujar con más fuerza.

Levanté mis caderas con cada movimiento, determinada a coincidir con ella y sentí el placer en espiral a través de mí de nuevo. Esto se sentía bien, muy bien.

El duro cuerpo de Kara se movía sobre el mío, moviéndose dentro de mí, su pecho rozaba mis pezones, su boca en la mía, el olor almizclado de ella llenando mi nariz; la totalidad de sensaciones combinadas para crear un remolino de placer que me envolvió, y en poco tiempo, estaba lloriqueando de placer con cada embestida, con ganas de más.

-¿Te vas a correr otra vez? -dijo con dientes apretados, empujando con fuerza en mí-. ¿Vas a correrte para mí otra vez?

Asentí, mis labios en busca de los suyos y sólo teniendo éxito en apenas rozarlos. El beso solo había pasado cuando ya estaba empezado a bombear en mí más y más rápido, su propio deseo tomando el control.

-Quiero verlo -me dijo, con un ronco susurro y sentí sus dedos moverse entre nosotras, hacia donde estábamos unidas. Un momento más tarde, la sentí frotarme el clítoris, incluso mientras empujaba muy dentro de mí otra vez.

Gemí con fuerza, mi cuerpo se arqueó. Las sensaciones combinadas eran demasiado, no podía procesarlas.

-Kara -gruñí, en voz alta-. Necesito...

-Lo sé -me dijo-. Ya lo sé. -Y movió sus dedos sobre mi clítoris de nuevo.

Me vine duro, dos segundos antes de que ella lo hiciera. Mis gemidos bloqueados con los suyos y la sentí correrse dentro mí, mis piernas se apretaron y temblaban alrededor de sus caderas, mis uñas se clavaron profundamente en sus hombros con el ardor de mi orgasmo.

Tomó unos minutos para que mi cuerpo se calmara, para que los músculos se desbloquearan, para que mi respiración fuera más lenta. El peso de Kara se derrumbó encima de mí, una deliciosa sensación que no me importó en lo más mínimo. Estaba todavía tendida debajo de ella, su polla enterrada profundamente dentro de mí, y mi piel húmeda de sudor, pegada a la suya.

Nunca había estado más satisfecha.

Después de un momento, se apoyó en un codo y me dio una mirada complacida, su pelo rubio pegado a la frente era un poco gracioso.

-¿Estás bien?

Asentí, estirando un brazo sobre la cabeza y bostecé. Me sentía jodidamente fantástica.

-Bien -murmuró y se inclinó para besar mi cuello-. No estaba segura porque no estabas siendo tú misma.

Mis cejas se unieron y le di una mirada curiosa.

-¿Siendo yo misma? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Sus cejas se movieron hacia abajo a mí de una manera que sólo podía ser definida como "lasciva".

-No lo sé. Entre todos esos gemidos y suplicas, eran prácticamente igual a que me mostraras tu garganta. No eras como la alfa que conozco en absoluto.

Gruñí bajo en mi garganta y empujé su hombro hasta que se dio la vuelta en mi pequeña cama. Poco después, Kara estuvo debajo de mí y yo estaba encima de ella a horcajadas.

-Mostrando la garganta, ¿eh?

-Me temo que sí.

Solté un bufido.

-¿En qué momento te mostré mi garganta? ¿Cuándo te dije que me lamieras más fuerte?

-No recuerdo haber escuchado eso -dijo inocentemente-. Todo lo que sé es que estaba encima de ti y tuve mi camino contigo.

-¿Ah sí? -dije, llegando a chasquear uno de sus pezones con mis dedos, disfrutando su reacción. Sentí cada ondulación de su temblor con ella atrapada entre mis muslos, y todavía atrapada en el interior mi cuerpo-Porque eso no es lo que yo recuerdo.

-Memoria selectiva -bromeó-. Sucede en los betas.

-¿Beta? -gruñí-. No soy un beta.

-No lo sé. Siempre he pensado que el apareamiento con una hembra alfa significaría que ella querría estar a cargo de todo.

Di otro meneo de caderas encima de ella.

-¿Quieres ver a una hembra alfa a cargo en la cama? -Me apoyé y puse mi boca en uno de sus pezones, mordiéndola-. Tú solo dime cuando estés lista para más y te mostraré a una verdadera hembra alfa en la cama.

Los ojos de Kara brillaron con placer.

-¿Ah si?

-Sí. -Sabía que había caído en el truco más antiguo del libro, pero no le puse mucho cuidado.

Esa era la cosa con Kara y yo. Estábamos hechos la una para la otra, porque complementábamos las fortalezas de cada una. Cuando caía, ella estaba allí para coger el ritmo y tomar la iniciativa. ¿Cuándo quería liderar? Me dejaba y estaba ahí para ayudar. No es que una de nosotras fuera más fuerte que la otra o más dominante. Éramos diferentes y dominantes en diferentes maneras.

Era como si nuestra manada fuera un gran rompecabezas y había encontrado la pieza que faltaba. Y mientras me inclinaba para darle un beso en el cuello, sabía que Kara sentía lo mismo.

No tenía que preguntar, después de todo. Era obvio en su rostro, como lo era en el mío.

Teníamos una manada y estábamos en casa.


End file.
